


The Conqueror Reborn. A Song Of Fire, Blood and Winter.

by Vallar



Category: A Song Of Ice and Fire & Other Related Fandom’s, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon or Young Griff is a Blackfyre, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Jon Snow, Gen, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow is called Jaeharys not Aegon, Not Beta Read, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaenys lives, jon Snow leaves Winterfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallar/pseuds/Vallar
Summary: After Finding out the truth of his parentage, Jon Snow leaves Winterfell for Yunkai to find an old friend of his father. Getting there he don't only find his father's friend he also finds a sister.





	1. The Beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning.

[Chapter One]

 

Jon Snow tried to pretend that he was asleep when he heard the knock on his door. He didn't like coming out on his name day. He preferred staying in his room ‘just brooding’ as Robb like to say. He also preferred staying out of Lady Stark's way. And mostly he preferred not seeing Lord Stark. Anytime Lord Stark gives him gifts on his name day he always thought of his mother. ‘Does she know that today is my name day, do she care, does she send gifts’. He always wanted to ask Lord Stark this questions, but all the times he asked in the past he got no useful answer.

He closed his eyes and wished whosoever was knocking could go away. He needed to be alone. If need be, he don't want to be in Winterfell. In truth the only thing that kept him from running away was Arya, Robb, and Bran. Sometimes he like to add Lord Stark to the list.

“Open the door, Jon, I know you're not sleeping.” Robb’s voice called out from the other side of the door. Jon sighed and stood up from his bed. He walked across his room to the door and opened it. Robb grinned when he saw Jon. He said to Jon, with a polite smile, “Happy name day brother. Stop looking gloomy on your name day.”

“Um... thanks,” Jon said. His name day really did not mean anything to him. Aparts from Lord Stark no one else gave him gifts. Arya and Bran only just found out the meaning of name day. Robb on the other hand, always wished him happy name day, but he gave no gift. He always asked Jon to play with him and Jon always refused. ‘Maybe am sullen after all, refusing to play on my nameday,’ He thought and then shrugged. He noticed that Robb was holding a parcel. “What's that?” The ten year old boy asked trying to hide his curiosity with a frown.

“Lemon cakes!” Robb happily exclaimed. ”I asked Gage to prepare them for you.” Robb stretched the parcel towards Jon with his right hand. And jon took it.

“Thanks, Robb. I really appreciate it.”

“No problem, brother. Hurry, washup and come to the Great hall for breakfast.” Robb then dashed off to the Great hall. Jon closed the door, and walked back to the bed. He sat on it and ate the three lemon cakes Robb had Gage the cook prepare for him. He was surprised Robb had a gift for him this time around. Perhaps it was a sign of change. Perhaps Robb will start keeping him company more than he did the Greyjoy. He bathed in a wooden tub and put on black clothes and black boot. He left his room and locked the door before heading for the Great hall.

As he walked into the great hall he took in everyone seated at the table, after he closed the door of the hall. His father Lord Eddard Stark sat down at the head of the table, eating in silence. Same was for Lady Catelyn Stark, who sat to his left. Sansa sat to her mother's left trying to copy everything thing she did. Next to Sansa was Bran who was chatting with Arya whom was seated beside to him. Across the table, to Lord Stark's right was Robb who sat next to Theon. Jon thought about sitting with Robb and Theon, then he thought better of it. He didn't want to eat breakfast with Lady Stark glaring at him. He still wonder why she hated him so. He took it upon himself to avoid her like she was the Stranger. He made his way to the table and sat next to Arya.

As he began to eat, he heard Arya say, “Happy name day, Jon.” She smiled. “Am sorry I couldn't get you a gift.” He turned his violet circled by grey eyes to look at her grey eyes.

“Thank you, Arya. You don't have to apologize for not having any gift. Am sure you will have something special for me on my next name day,” Jon said, trying to make his favourite sister feel better.

“Me too,” Bran promised. “I will have a gift for you on your next name day.” He couldn't help but notice Lady Stark looking at Bran angrily. She eventually calmed, and turned the angry stare to him.

“Thanks Bran.” Jon caught Lord Stark starring at him. He bent his head back and quickly ate half of the food on his plate. 

As he stood up to leave the hall he heard Lord Stark spoke to him, saying, “Today is your name day son, you need to eat more.” 

He glanced at Lord Stark and replied, “I already ate some lemon cakes, Lord Stark.” Lord Stark nodded, and Lady Catelyn glared at him again. He quickly walked out of the hall and went to wait for Robb and Ser Rodrik in the training yard. Perhaps he will be successful in avoiding her for the rest of the day.

 

 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

 

 

Jon was heading for his room. And as he moved, he recalled how he won both Robb and Theon in the training yard. Robb was strong and broad for a boy of ten name days. Unlike him that was slender, but he was quicker and he paid more attention to Ser Rodrik. Sometimes, even joined some fighting patterns and styles together. Theon on the other hand was a smug and arrogant lad. 

‘He has too much confidence in himself and little patience for anything.’

The Ironborn was as easy to read as a book. Robb was not an easy foe but same could not be said for the Greyjoy. 

He passed the main corridor that led to the family wing. He was so engrossed on his thoughts that he didn't notice until he bumped into Lady Stark. “Bastard” was the only thing he heard before he fell and blacked out.

 

He woked up to meet Maester Luwin staring at him. “How do you feel boy?” The Maester asked.

“M...my forehead... just a little bit above my right eyebrow hurt.” He sighed. “W...what ha...happened Maester?” Jon enquired. He lifted his hand to feel his forehead, and his hand touched the bandage placed above his right eyebrow.

“Lady Stark hīlā ao bē aōha bartos,” said the Maester in High Valyria. Maester Luwin thought him High Valyria the day he walked into the library to meet the Maester reading a book that was written in Valyrian glyphs. He immediately took a liking to the language and begged Maester Luwin to teach him how to read, write and speak the language.

It took just a moon of concentration for him to learn and perfect the language. Of course he had to be dedicated and focused to archive that. He even stopped sparring and training for some time. No one else knew he learnt the language except for the Maester.

“Bagon geronagon va zyha naejon?” Jon questioned.

“Dōre, bona daor skorion ziry ivestragon.” The Maester continued. “Ziry vestragon ao vamiotagon ropā zyha.”

Jon sighed and asked when he could leave the Maester’s room.

“After Lord Stark is told that you are awake and has spoken to you, I will give you the milk of the poppy, and when you wake from it, I will check your wound. Only then will you be aloud to leave.” Maester Luwin then stood up to go get Lord Stark.

When the Maester left, Jon started brooding over why Lady Catelyn hated him so much. He guessed it had to do with more than him being a bastard. 

When he was little he always thought because he had a little resemblance to the Targaryens. (He has violet circled with grey irises and silver-brown hair). Her father, Lord Stark and King Robert fought to overthrow the Targaryens. But now he knew that was stupid and that she hated him for being a bastard without thinking if he asked to be born...

His thoughts were interrupted when someone opened the door and came to sit by him. He looked and saw it was Lord Stark. 

‘This is the last person I want to see.’

“How are you doing son?” Lord Stark asked him. 

“Am okay father,” Jon lied. Lord Stark sighed. And Jon knew his lie was not believed. He was not a good liar except when he was telling it to Catelyn Stark—he and Robb, or he and Arya agrees to steal lemon cakes from the kitchen, then they are caught, he takes the blame and also the punishment.

“Maester Luwin told me what Cat did. Am sorry.” Jon kept quiet. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. And Lord Stark was number one on his list of people he didn't want to talk to. He wanted to be left alone, so that he can brood about who his mother was.

Suddenly an idea came to him. 

‘Well father wants to talk, don't he?’

“Who is my mother?”

Lord Stark gave him a sharp look. He closed his eyes for a moment. And Jon knew he wasn't going to tell him When he opened his eyes they were glassy with unshed tears. “When it’s time I will tell you. For now, all you need to know is that you have both your father and mother’s blood.” Then he stood up and left. Maester Luwin came in gave him a cup of the milk of the poppy and he slept.

 

When he woke up he stood up and walked to the window. He looked out the window it was already dusk. He left the Maester’s room and went to the kitchen. To his luck there was no one there. He opened the box where the already made pies were kept. He took two. He ate the kidney pies, then he went to his room, took the harp Maester Luwin gifted him on his last name day and he went to the Crypt. There was only a few people, and of course, the guards around.

At the door of the crypt he saw a lantern hanging on a sconce, he took the lantern and opened the Ironwood door of the crypt. He went down the spiral steps of the crypt’s entrance. He was glad that it was summer not winter. If not the steps would have been slippery because of melted snow.

He went far inside the crypt. He walked past Jon Stark who drove sea raiders from the east and built the Wolf's Den, past his son Rickard, who took the neck away from the Marsh King and married his daughter. He passed Theon Stark. Called the ‘Hungry Wolf’, because he was always at war. Passed Brandon the shipwright who’s statue had a dreaming look on it face, whom’s tomb was empty. He tried to sail west across the sunset sea and was never seen again. Jon passed his son Brandon the Burner, who put to torch all his father's ships in grief. He passed Rodrik Stark, who won Bear Island in a wrestling match and gave it to the Mormonts. He didn't stop when he got to Torhen Stark, the king who knelt. The last King in the north and Lord of Winterfell. Until he got to the statue of Cregan Stark did he stop. He looked at the statue that looked like what Bran will be when he grow up. 

He looked at the direwolf beside it peaceful but fearsome he sat beneath the direwolf, took his harp and began playing ‘The old man of the north’. soon he fell asleep. 

When he woke, he looked around and wondered how long he slept. He tried remembering what happened.

Then everything came back to him: Robb giving him lemon cakes, breakfast that morning, his sparing with Robb and Theon, Lady Stark's blow, Lord Stark denying him the knowledge of knowing his mother, him coming to the crypt. It all came back in a rush and it made his head hurt. Lady Stark will always see him as a threat to her children no matter what. Jon laughed with tears pouring down his face.

“One day I will be better than every Stark that have ever ruled Winterfell,” He said out loud. His voice echoed around the dark crypt. After he said it he realized how foolish he was; a bastard better than the Kings and Lords of Winterfell.

He laughed at himself. He stood up, took his harp and lantern, and made to leave the crypt. When he passed his aunt Lyanna’s granite statue, his eye caught something shining beneath it. He thought about stopping to check what it is. 

‘Well what do I have to loose, by the way I don't feel like leaving this place anytime soon.’

He dropped the lantern carefully and knelt down. He inspect the shinning thing and saw that it was the lock of a box. He felt a connection in his chest; something inside that box was calling to him. It was something he couldn't explain, it made his heart beat and his body feel warm. But how will he open the lock, he didn't have the key and he can't possibly ask Lord Stark. 

He didn't want to see Lord Stark for now. 

An idea came to him. He picked up the lantern and used it's buttom to hit the lock with all his power. The bang it made resounded in the crypt, but the lock didn't give way. He hit it again and again until the lock groaned and the box opened. 

Jon Snow set down the lantern then he started bringing out the things that were inside the box.

The first thing he brought out was a book with leather cover. He sat down and started reading it. It was his aunt Lyanna’s diary. 

Minutes later he was through with the diary. 

‘So Robert's rebellion was based on a lie. Prince Rhaegar never kidnapped or raped aunt Lyanna. Aunt Lyanna and prince Rhaegar fell in love in love and got married, Prince Rhaegar even annulled his marriage to Elia Martell.’

To say Jon was shocked after reading Princess Lyanna Targaryen’s diary was an understatement. 

‘Why didn't father tell any one? Does uncle Benjen know? What would he do if he know? How did the fake news of Lyanna’s kidnap and rape spread? Someone must have alternated something because aunt Lyanna's diary said she sent letters to her father and brother. Or did Lord Rickard and his son see the letter and thought that she was forced to write them?’

Jon sighed thinking about how someone must have lied about his aunt Lyanna being kidnapped and raped. He looked inside the box again then he put his hand inside and started bringing out papers. Most were love letters shared by Lyanna and Rhaegar. But two weren't. One was their marriage certificate, the other the annulment certificate of Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia. Jon arranged all the papers and the diary well, then he put his hand into the box and he brought out another letter. 

“More letters,” he muttered to himself. This letter was different from the others. It was still sealed and it was sealed with the direwolf of House Stark. He thought about breaking the seal, but his mind disturbed him not to. It wasn't a good thing to do. As he was about to drop the letter back, curiosity took hold of him. He broke the seal and started to read.

JON I'M SORRY FOR NOT TELLING YOU THIS EARLIER.  
I GAVE THE KEY OF THIS BOX TO HOWLAND REED.  
I TOLD HIM THAT IF I DIE WITHOUT TELLING YOU WHO  
YOUR MOTHER IS, HE SHOULD GIVE YOU THE KEY AND  
TELL YOU TO OPEN A BOX UNDER MY SISTER'S TOMB  
IN THE CRYPT. INSIDE THIS BOX YOU WILL SEE LETTERS  
FROM YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER, LYANNA AND RHAEGAR.  
AM SORRY SON FOR NOT TELLING YOU WHO YOUR REAL  
FATHER AND MOTHER WERE. IN THIS BOX YOU ALSO FIND  
SIX DRAGON EGGS. THREE OF THEM WERE FOR YOUR FATHER,

HIS BROTHER, VICERYS, AND HIS MOTHER, RHAELLA. THE OTHERS WERE FOR YOUR BROTHER AND SISTER, AEGON AND  
RHAENYS. THE SIXTH IS FOR YOU, THOUGH, NOW ALL OF

THEM BELONG TO YOU. INSIDE THE BOX YOU WILL ALSO F

IND THREE VALYRIAN STEEL SWORDS. ONE IS DARK SISTER, 

BLOODRAVEN GAVE IT TO YOUR GREAT-GREAT UNCLE

AEMON AT THE WALL, AND HE GAVE IT TO YOUR FATHER

RHAEGAR. THE OTHER ONE IS BLACKFYRE. THE LAST IS FYREWING. IT WAS RUMORED THAT A FRIEND FROM

YUNKAI GIFTED THE SWORD TO YOUR FATHER. INSIDE

THE BOX IS ALSO YOUR FATHER’S HARP AND TARGA

RYEN SIGNET, YOUR MOTHERS MAIDEN CLOAK,  
AND AEGON THE CONQUEROR’S VALYRIAN STEEL CROWN.

JON YOUR MOTHER LOVED YOU SO MUCH SHE MADE ME PR   
OMISE TO PROTECT YOU. UNDERSTAND, SON, THAT IF

I HAD TOLD YOU WHO YOUR REAL PARENTS WERE A

ND SOMEHOW ONE OF ROBERT’S MASTER OF WHIS

PERS SPIES OVERHEAD, NOT ONLY WOULD YOU HAVE B

EEN KILLED, BUT EVERY MEMBER OF HOUSE STARK

TOO WOULD HAVE FACED THE HEADSMAN’S BLADE.

WITH LOVE, AFTER BRINGING YOU TO THIS WORLD   
YOUR MOTHER NAMED YOU, JAEHAERYS TARGARYEN.

JON, YOU WERE BORN A KING. JAEHAERYS III TARGARYEN

KING OF THE SEVEN KINDOMS.   
EDDARD STARK, LORD OF WINTERFELL   
AND WARDEN OF THE NORTH.

Jon dropped the letter, tears were gathered in his eyes. Now he knew why he had grey circled violet eyes, and silver-brown hair. 

“So am not a bastard, my mother loved me,” He said out loud. He cried the more clutching his mother's leg. Knowing that he has a mother yet he couldn't see her cause she died giving birth to him.

She died bringing him to this world. She used her life to pay for his. If he is given the chance to make a wish, he would wish that he was never born and his mother would be alive today.

When he was done with the letter, he brought out the dragon eggs, Valyrian steel swords, his father's harp, signet, his mother's maiden cloak, and Aegon the Conqueror’s Valyria steel crown. 

The eggs were so beautiful. The first was blue and white. The second was grey and oxblood. The third was gold and black. The fourth was dark green and brown. The fifth was purple and the sixth was lava. All the eggs felt warm in his hand and they also felt like they were beating like heartbeats. He realized that they were what were calling to him. 

His father's signet had the Targeyen three headed red dragon on black, while the harp was made of silver and gold with beautiful dragon designs and thick strings. His mother's maiden cloak also had the three headed red dragon on black, the fabric felt soft to the touch.

He unsheathed the Valyrian steel swords, he recognized the first immediately with a golden fire pommel (Dark Sister), the second had a red ruby pommel (Blackfyre) and the third had golden wings pommel (Fyrewing).

He took everything and replaced them in the box then he arranged the box in a way no one else will know it had been opened. He would have taken them to his room, but the maids will see them while arranging his room and then they will tell lady Stark. Who knows, one of the maids might even be a spy working for Lord Varys. 

He retrieved the lantern and his harp, then he looked at his mother's face. His mother that he thought was his aunt until today. “I can't stay in Winterfell again. I can't bear to see Lord Stark's face. I will head to Yunkai to look for this friend of my father. I know some things about you, but I know little about my real father. I will see if this friend of my father can tell me anything about my father, then I will come back to Winterfell, I promise,” he promised. somehow talking to her statue gave him comfort. He made his way out of the crypt. 

Outside the crypt was dark with the pale light of the moon shining down he breathed in fresh air to help calm him then he hanged the lantern on the sconce he met it. With his harp he made his way to the godswood. He walked across the courtyard and the Broken tower and he kept going.

Only the guards were out, even the servants were all behind the thick castle walls. He got to the gate of the godswood. It was made of iron and it was just six foot wide. It was a net-like gate, so you could see the godswood. He opened the bolt of the gate and strode into the godswood. He went past great sentinels, pines, oaks, and ironwood trees. Ancient trees that were older than Winterfell, their roots as thick but larger than his lap.

Jon stood before the Hearttree for a moment. In that moment he looked at the face carved on it. With red sap running down it's eyes. Jon had played in the godswood. He had even climbed the heart tree once. All those times the Hearttree always had a grim expression. Now it was mocking Jon. He paid it no mind. He went to the back of the tree and retrieved two training swords.

For two years now he has been practicing what Ser Rodrik taught him in the training yard, In the godswood after dinner, and not only did he use his right hand in practice, he also used his left hand. After a lot of hard work he learnt how to make the sword moves he was taught with both hands he was more skillful than Robb and Theon combined, but he always held out in training. 

‘But from now on I will no longer hold out,’ he told himself as he stepped out and started practicing.


	2. An Escape.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow leaves Winterfell and head for White Harbor.

It has been five sennight since Jon's discovering who he really is and since then he has been training intensely and also he has been reading books about Valyria, War and Dragons. If Maester Luwin notice his change he didn't show it same with Ser Rodrik but Jon knew that Lord Stark noticed because of the way he stares at him.

Even Robb asked him one day with a hint of jealousy in his voice. “What happened you just suddenly started beating me in the training yard and Maester’s lesson Snow?”. 

And Jon answered “I woke up Stark.” after that day he trained harder. Pushing himself past limit and almost to exhaustion.  
He reasoned that if he is going to Slaver’s Bay, he should be prepared.

 

“Jon, come spar against Theon the winner will be given ten golden dragons.” Ser Rodrik’s voice brought him back to the present.

“Ten golden Dragons?” Said Theon.   
“Am having that money and nothing is getting in my way not even you Snow.” Jon grinned and picked up a sparring bastard sword from the sword rack. Theon took a long sword from the sword rack then he and Jon stepped into the center of the training yard and Jon began circling Theon like a dragon ready to roast a kraken then Theon came at him aiming for his head, he sidestepped and blocked then he counter-attacked. Theon attacked his left leg but his sword met only air Jon swinged his sword at Theon’s left hand and Theon blocked it then Jon used his strength to put pressure on the sword and he started pushing Theon sword backward then surprisingly he removed his sword from Theon’s and as fast as breeze he used the sword to wack Theon on his right knee. Theon screamed and fell down dropping his sword to grasp his knee. Jon placed the tip of his sword on his neck.

 

“Yield!” Jon said.

“I Yield!” Theon said then they both turned to Ser Rodrik and in a commanding tone the master-at-arms said.

“Theon work on your instincts, Jon work on your aggression, Robb get the Maester.” Then as Robb left he brought out a pouch from his pocket “Take Jon” Jon took the pouch and unlaced the rope used to tie it then he counted the coins when he was sure it was complete he relaced it and thanked the Knight. “You earned it.” Ser Rodrik smiled. Jon left for his room without turning back even when Theon muttered something about evil bastards.

 

Getting to his room he shut the door then sat down on his bed thinking about how Ser Rodrik sponsored the phase one of his plans without knowing it. I need to go over the plan again. For two weeks now he had been making a plan of how to get his throne and just yesterday he overheard Maester Luwin telling Lord Stark that lady Catelyn will be in labour the next day, for truth he didn't know that she was pregnant, sure her stomach was big, but not big enough for him to know that she was pregnant. It was a shock during breakfast the day after he discovered who his mother was, when Arya told him that her mother was already eight moon's gone and they planned to name the child Rickon if it's a boy, if it's a girl they will name her Minisa. After overhearing that Lady Stark was to come into labour today he went back to his room to make a plan. First he is to ready ‘Stormrider’, the horse that was gifted to Lord Stark by Lord Ryswell four years ago. Lord Stark told Jon when he came of age he should take the horse. It made lady Stark so angry that Jon didn't eat dinner that day. He started taking care of the horse and named it Stormrider. After saddling and readying Stormrider he will pack the crown, eggs, swords, letters, his mother's diary and his father's harp and signet then he will also carry all the twelve Valyrian books in the winterfell library then he will sneak into the kitchen and pack enough food and three waterskins that will reach him for a sennight after loading all this baggage into his saddle bag he will wait for lady Stark to go into labour then he will mount his horse and leave through the Hunter gate.

 

It will be easy. All the guards and servant's will be either at the godswood or the Sept, praying for Lady Catelyn save delivery. Just like they did when she gave birth to Sansa, Arya and Bran. He stood up packed his clothes, boots and books and he went to the kitchen he took a goat skin bag from the cache where old nan kept them them then he went to the crypt and packed the crown, dragon eggs, Valyrian steel swords and all the other things that were stored inside the box, he stood up and and sighed looking up at his mother's statue his nose caught a familiar scent. It was the scent of winter roses in the winterfell glass garden he looked at his mothers hand and he saw the rose. the scent of it gave him courage.

 

“I will come back to winterfell to say hello, I promise.” Without looking back he grabbed the goat skin bag and left for the library. It was already dusk as he made his way to the library he almost got caught by Maester Luwin he quickly ducked into the shadow of a wall and watched the Maester hurry away then he made his way to the library. He quickly packed the Valyrian books he was sure Lord Stark found at the tower of joy. He made it out of the library and hurried to the stables, he saddled Stormrider and pushed the goatskin bag into the saddle bag then he left again to the kitchen he took two more goat skin bags. Old Nan will be furious when she finds out someone took some of the bags she spent a long time sewing. He filled one with food and water filled waterskins then he went to his room and filled the other one with his clothes, boots and books he took the two bags to the stables and fitted them into the saddle bag. He thought about his pouch of ten golden dragons then remembered it was in his pocket he released a breath he didn't know he had been holding when he dipped his hand into his pocket and found the pouch. All he had to do now was to go to his room and wait for lady Stark to go into labour.

 

It was during the hour of the wolf that he finally heard the bells that signifies that a child has been born to House Stark. He stood up and almost ran to the stables where he mounted Stormrider and rode for the Hunter Gate, but the Hunter Gate was locked so he rode to the Main Gate.

 

“Who goes there?” Asked Cudd the guard from atop the battlement.

“Open the gate, i need to get to Wintertown.” Said Jon  
“Who are you and what are you doing doing in Winterfell?” ‘Of course he wouldn't know the bastard of Winterfell. But he will know Robb’. Jon thought about telling the guard that he is Eddard Stark's bastard and quickly decided against it, he is not a bastard

“I am Farson, I work with Hal in the stables, but i live in Wintertown.”

“If you say so.” Cudd then commanded for the gate to be opened. Jon rode out of the gates and stoped at a hill that overlooked Winterfell.

 

He stared at the castle for some time then he continued riding for White Harbor to begin the Phase two of his plans.


	3. Promise... Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rickon is born and Ned is informed that Jon is missing.

Ned Stark stood looking at his third son, so tiny and cute. He never knew he will have all this. They were all supposed to be Brandon's: Catelyn, Winterfell and Warden of the North. ‘It looks as if the god's are playing a game. Ashara betrayed me and slept with Brandon. War happened and Brandon died leaving me to marry his betroth. And after the war Ashara gave birth to Brandon's daughter Alysane Sand who died hours after her birth. Ashara killed herself and i found myself...’

 

“Rickon.” Catelyn said. Interrupting his thoughts.

“What?” Ned asked.

“We will name him Rickon After your father Rickard Stark and your foster father Jon Arryn.” she was always angry that Ned named his bastard after Jon Arryn. ‘I always thought i will name two of our boys after Robert Baratheon and Jon Arryn, men who one was like a father to you and the other was almost like your brother. At least i could name Robb after Robert. While you gave the other name to the Bastard boy’. Cat had told Ned once. And Ned had replied her. ‘Aye Robert was like my brother Brandon, whoring and drinking was all they knew. Oh, i almost forgot mentioning how they both love fighting and blood. Sometimes i wonder what it would have been like if Brandon was the one who fostered at The Eyrie’.

 

“Alright it's a nice name.” Ned said. Coming back to the present.

 

“You have three male heirs now don't you think it time to send your bastard back to his mother whoever she is.”

 

“He is just ten Cat! And by the way he is my son, we will not speak of this again.”

 

“Yes My Lord.” With one last look at the babe he left the room. On his way to his room he started thinking of Jon who have asked about his mother twice now, but he didn't have the heart to tell the poor boy. Perhaps he didn't want the boy to stop calling him father, or perhaps he didn't like it that the boy is from that blasted House. He want to cover the secret from the world not only the boy. Sometimes he even banish the knowledge from his thoughts, afraid that if he think of it too much he might say. He didn't like the Targaryen and he have never liked them, though his father played a role in making him like that. He can't imagine the boy - who he had called son for ten years - bearing the Targaryen name. Perhaps he was selfish, or he was being wicked. What will happen if the boy find out the truth from somebody that's not me. ‘No, it's not possible, only Howland Reed and i know. Well, the others who know are far away in the East to bother us’.

 

When he got to his room he changed his clothes for nightwear then he sat down on his bed and started thinking about his children, Robb his heir that behave too much like a southerner, he hates mingling with the other Northern heirs, he preferred the company of Theon Greyjoy. Sometimes Ned fears that one day his son may be like those squids. Sansa on the other hand will become just like her mother, it was so clear. She loves dresses, stories about the south, beautiful castle's, handsome Knight and the worst of it all she trusted everyone. Even her mother who had been the one to fill her head with this useless stories, had been unable to get her to stop being so trusting. Arya was so unlike her sister, she always reminds him of his sister. She has no patience for anything; she loved riding, she hate’s her lessons, she hated sewing, she didn't want to be a lady not even a northern one, and she want to grow up to be a Visenya Targaryen. Ned don't look forward the day she will ask him if she can join the boy's in the training yard, how will he refuse her, when she looks sad and her eyes are teary in a way that reminds him so much of his sister. Shaking his head he switched his thoughts to Bran his boy, that always like climbing, apart from that he is playful and sometimes quiet. His new boy Rickon was something that made him happy and timorous at the same time, just few hours old he was already showing signs of the wolf blood. If he joined with Arya, together they will make their troublemaking disseminated throughout Winterfell. Lastly he thought of Jon who is not his. Jon was always broody and sullen. Probably because of the things he has to go through being a bastard. 

 

And he is a bastard because of me. With that last last thought he layed down waiting for sleep that always come with horrible dreams.

 

He woke up early the next day. He called for a maid to draw his bath. After having his bath he wore his clothes, his thick fur cloak, and his boots then he went to the dinning room. He was the second to arrive, he met Robb already eating. He sat down and ordered the servant to get him his food.

“Good-day father.” Robb said.

“Good-day Robb, did you sleep well?”

“Yes father.”

“Have you met your new brother?”

“I, Sansa, Arya and Bran went to see him this morning, the others are still there keeping mother company.”

“What about Jon?” Ned asked as the servant dropped a plate of bacon and another plate of meat stew and hard bread on the table for him.

“In his room maybe, am not sure. I haven't seen him since he beat Theon in the training yard yesterday. He will come to the training yard today he always do.” After a short silence he continued. “Do you know what happened father?”

 

Ned shook his head “What happened son?” 

“Since the incident with mother Jon has been more distant than before and he also acts like he is waiting for something.” Robb said.

 

“I will speak to him don't worry about it.” After that the others joined them at the table except for Catelyn whom Sansa said was taking a nap. After breakfast he went to his Solar to do his day work.

 

He just finished reading a letter from the Greatjon about lumber trade with Robett Glover when Arya and Robb barged into his Solar followed by Maester Luwin.

 

“What is the meaning of this. Robb, Arya i thought you how to knock.” Ned said scowling.

“Apologies my lord, it's my fault, but this two have something to tell you.” Said Maester Luwin.

 

“I...i.” said Robb and Arya at the same time.

“You first Robb.” said Maester Luwin to the ten-namedays old boy. 

“Jon was not in the training yard today so I went looking for Arya thinking maybe he will be be with her, I met her in the Godswood and she told me that she too was looking for him and that his room was empty no clothes, nothing in the room save the furnitures. Then together we went to the library where we met Maestar Luwin who told us that the Valyrian Books you brought to winterfell are missing, he said that we should continue our search that he will come and find you, but we insisted on coming with him.” By the time he was done Robb was out of breath.

 

“What! Where is he?” Ned asked nervously.

“We don't know. I even asked Bran and Sansa.” Arya said.

 

“Earlier this morning My Lord, Old Nan came to me asking for some of her goatskin bags i burrowed and I told her I had them returned yesterday but she didn't believe me.” The Maester said. Ned sighed then he sent Robb to go get Jory Cassel. Shortly after Robb came back with Jory whom Ned ordered to question every guard if they have seen Jon.

 

Jory came back with a guard named Cudd.

 

“Tell Lord Stark what you told me Cudd.” Jory said to the guard.

 

“When the bells were ringing during the hour of the wolf, My Lord... A... A boy appeared at the Main Gate with a big brown stallion. He told me to open the gate and I ask... Asked him who he was; he said his name is Farson that he works with Hal in the stables but he lives in Wintertown so I opened the gate for him.” Cudd said with his eyes looking at floor. Does he think that i will punish him. 

 

“What did he look li...” Ned was saying when someone knocked and opened the door. “What is it, Hal?” Ned asked fearing the worst.

 

“Stormrider is missing My Lord, the boys said they saw the horse last yesterday. We have searched everywhere for it even Winter Town.” Hal said.

 

“Jory take twenty men and meet me in the yard, Hal get four of your best hounds and meet me in the yard too.” Ned said standing up then picked up Ice from where he hanged it on the wall, sheathed. ‘Either someone very smart had kidnapped Jon, perhaps Lord Varys. Or the boy finally got tired and ran away. Either way i will get Lya’s boy back to Winterfell where i can protect him.’ He walked fast to the yard with the others trailing behind him, and ordered a stable boy to get his horse saddled. ‘How did Lord Varys find out? Is it even Lord Varys or have the Ser’s finally decided to take action?, but they swore to me they will leave the boy alone. Or did they change their mind?’. Ned asked himself as the stable boy was saddling his horse.

 

“Can i come with you father?” asked Robb.

 

“Me too.” said Arya.

 

“No, You are not coming with me. You all are to remain in Winterfell until i say otherwise.” Ned told them. “Maester Luwin ask the servants if they have seen Jon since yesterday and check his room for... For anything. I will need reports when i come back.”

 

“Yes My Lord.” said the Maester. By the time the stable boy was through with saddling his horse Jory had already arrived with twenty mounted guard’s which included his uncle Ser Rodrik. Ned mounted his horse and he, Jory, Ser Rodrik and the other guards rode out of Winterfell to find Lya’s boy. 

 

Through out the afternoon they searched for Jon, the only lead they had was when Hal’s dogs caught scent of him. It was naught when the dogs losed the saint of him near the banks of the White Knife. The sun was already fading from sight giving way to a cold evening and a dark sky when Ser Rodrik came to him.

 

“My Lord, for all we know the boy is heading for the wall or White Harbor, but we can't know until we get back to winterfell.” Said Rodrik said.

 

“What do you mean?” Ned asked scowling.

 

“My Lord, this search will bring forth nothing if you don't return to winterfell and write some letters to Jeor Mormont at the wall or Wyman Manderly at White Harbor.”

 

‘He speaks true, if Jon left he for the Wall there is no way we can meet up with him’. “You're right.” Ned sighed and called the others, together they returned to winterfell.

 

“Did you find him?” Robb and Arya asked at the same time as he unmounted his horse.

“No, but i will.” Ned said. He walked strait to his Solar thinking of the promise he made to his dying sister. ‘Promise me... Promise me Ned’. When he got to his solar he met Maester Luwin waiting for him. “Did you find anything Maester?”

 

“No, My Lord, None of the servants have seen him since yesterday and aparts from his harp he took every other precious belongings in his room, and it's strange...” Maester Luwin said. 

 

“What is strange?” Ned asked the Maester.

 

“Jon will never leave his harp My Lord, he loves the thing more than himself.” Ned took two parchment and a quill. He wrote two letters one was addressed to Lord Manderly while the other to commander Mormont of the night watch. He sealed both of them and gave them to Maester Luwin. After the Maester left to send ravens he left for the Crypt. He stood like a statue in front of Lya, he couldn't say anything. Finally he said.

 

“We Will find him.” Suddenly he felt ashamed he felt he broke his promise to his sister. He was unable to protect her son he couldn't even stop the pain the boy felt everyday nor could he be a perfect father for the boy. What will Lya do to him if he was here, probably yell at him and promise not to forgive, but she will forgive him when she cooled down. He felt so weak for failing her. He knelt down on the cold stone floor of the crypt, a tear slid down his left cheek. He bent down his head to look at box where the answer to Jon's questions were. He noticed something was off with the lock of the box beneath his sisters statue. He shook the lock and it opened. 

 

“By the God's.” he whispered. He pushed his hand into the Box only to find it empty.


	4. Born of Fire, Born of Blood, and Born of Winter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow get’s to White Harbor, board's a ship and head for Yunkai. On his way he came across some trouble.

He unmounted Stormrider when got to a brook, he led the horse by the reins to brook so he can drink from it. He took his waterskin out of the horse's saddle and filled it with water from the brook he returned the waterskin back to the saddle then he bent down, cupped his hand and fetched from the water. He drank to his satisfaction and stood back on his feet, he took two sausage and a pie out of one the goatskin bag in the saddle he ate the pie and one of the sausages he fed Stormrider the other sausage. When he was done he mounted the horse and he rode south following the White Knife like he has been doing for the past sennight, the White Knife was the biggest water he have ever seen thousand times bigger than the Winterfell springs. He have been riding on the river bank so that the sea wind will cover his scent incase riders from Winterfell are looking for him their hounds will loose scent of him. For a sennight he has been riding and had not yet reached White Harbor.

 

As if to mock him he saw a pure white wall and far behind the wall he saw the white Towers of the New Castle. The merman of House Manderly was everywhere in evidence, flying from the towers of the New Castle, above the Gate, and along the city walls.

“White Harbor.” He said out loud. He prodded Stormrider towards the City. The nearer he got to the City the stronger the smell of Peat smoke and sea wind. At the northern gate of the city he saw that five spearmen stood guard, they all had the badge of House Manderly on their breast. Three stood atop the battlement and two stood bedside the gate post. The guard by the left post looked at him and smiled he smiled back. The gate was opened, the portcullis raised. He urged his horse towards the wide cobbled streets of the city he passed fish markets. Houses built with whitewashed stone, with steeply pitched roofs of dark grey slates. Inn’s. Shops. Children pursuing chickens. Brothels and scribes and money changers. With the amount of people he saw, he was sure that White Harbor housed fifty percent of the North’s population. He stopped Stormrider when he got to a yard. Inside was a cobbled square with a fountain at it's center. A stone merman rose from its waters, twenty feet tall from tail to crown. His curly beard was green and white with lichen, and one of the prongs of his trident had broken off, yet somehow he still managed to impress. 

 

Jon remembered reading about this square, it was named for some dead lord, but Maester Luwin had said no one ever called it anything but Fishfoot Yard. A woman was washing her smallclothes in Fishfoot’s fountain and hanging them off his trident to dry. From Fishfoot’s Yard he could see the famous Castle stair. Castle Stair was a street with steps, a broad white stone way that led up from the Wolf’s Den by the water to the New Castle on its hill. Marble mermaids lit the way, bowls of burning whale oil cradled in their arms. He rode till he passed the southern Gates and he got to the shore. 

 

The shore was like nothing he had ever imagined it was busier than the city, with hundreds of ships tied to the docks, and people all around doing different things. It was so busy that he had to unmount Stormrider and lead it by the reins. He walked passed the inner harbor till he got to the outer harbor. Sea stone dominated the approaches to the outer harbor, a massive grey-green upthrust looming fifty feet above the waters its top was crowned with a circle of weathered stones, a ringfort of the First Men. Seals could be seen basking on the broken rocks below. The outer harbor was larger, but the inner harbor offered better anchorage, sheltered by the city wall on one side and the looming mass of the Wolf’s Den on another. Jon walked towards a ship with a blue sail. And a a lady with blue hair for it figurehead. A tall Slim and bald man stood on the deck ordering brown skinned boys to load goods into the ship.

 

“Excuse me,” He called out to the man, “are you the captain of this ship?” 

 

“Yes I am. I am Ghero Fhazeen the Captain of the Sweet Grace.” 

 

“Where is the Sweet Grace heading?”

 

“Braavos then Pentos and then Volantis.” Ghero Fhazeen said. “Where do want to go boy?”

 

“Yunkai, can you get me there?” 

 

The Captain spat.“I am a Braavosi i don't trade with those slavers.”

 

“Come am heading for Volantis then Yunkai.” Said a voice behind him. He turned to look and saw an exotically dressed golden haired and pale blue eyed, short brown skinned man grinning at him. “I will take you to Yunkai for six golden dragons, you and your horse both.”

 

“Don't mind Jhaki he is taking you to Astapor to sell you as a slave.” Ghero Fhazeen said. Jon heart started beating not only because of being turned into a slave but also because of the treasures in his saddle bag. The swords, eggs, crown, signet, harp, letters and diary’s. His mother's maiden cloak will be a giveaway to his true identity.

 

Jhaki must have seen the panic on his face because he immediately said.

 

“Don't mind Fhazeen I will deliver you to Yunkai safe and sound.” Then Jon made up his mind, he can't remain in White Harbor any longer his uncle might already be searching for him, worst he might have even sent out letters for the Lord's of the north to look for him. He preferred being sold into slavery and fighting his way out than returning to Winterfell to face Ned Stark. He brought out his pouch from his pocket and remove six golden dragons, he gave them to Jhaki while Ghero Fhazeen watched him.

 

“I warned you boy. I wish you luck young one.” Ghero Fhazeen said smiling at him. Jon didn't return the smile he just took his horse by the reins and followed Jhaki to his ship. Everything about the ship was Black in colour to Jon's trepidation, including the sail, hull and deck. It had a black sun for figurehead, to Jon's surprise the whole ship was made of ironwood. When they were on deck Jhaki turned around and smiled at him.

 

“We aren't properly introduced I'm Jhaki Doqawn, Captain of the Darkest Day.” The golden haired man introduced himself. Darkest day, is that the reason for the black sun figurehead?.

 

“I'm Farson Snow.” Jon said. Jhaki Doqawn raised an eyebrow then he smiled and led Jon and Stormrider to a cabin below deck. They were four Horses in the cabin Jon took Stormrider to a wooden stand and tied his reins to the stand, he unfastened the saddlebag where all his great treasures were then he placed it on his left shoulder. The weight almost made him topple over. He turned to Jhaki Doqawn and asked the Captain to show him to his own cabin. The Captain led him there.

 

There was nothing in the small cabin save for a bed and a table. Jon removed the saddlebag from his shoulder and he placed it on the table then he turned to the Captain.

 

“How many moons before we make to Yunkai?” He asked Jhaki Doqawn.

 

“About three, but as I said earlier at the docks we make for Volantis before heading for Yunkai.” The Captain of the Darkest Day answered him. The he removed a key from his pocket and offered it to him. “This is the key of this cabin, if you need anything go up deck, you will see a blue haired Tyroshi ask him for what you need.” Jon nodded and took the key. After the captain left he arranged his things in the cabin then he went to the ship deck. He stood by rails when the ship lurched beneath his feet and started sailing away from White Harbor. He could still see the domed roof of the Sept of the Snows, surmounted by tall statues of the Seven. He remembered reading that White Harbor had its godswood too. A brooding tangle of root and branch and stone locked away behind the crumbling black walls of the Wolf’s Den, an ancient fortress that served only as a prison now. But for the most part the septons ruled here. When he could no longer see the city he went below deck to his cabin. He locked the door, and fell on his bed. He has been riding for a sennight, with little sleep.

 

\-- /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\--

 

The Two Slaver ship's that was heading towards The Darkest Day had Yellow Sails, and from far he could make out their figurehead. It was a golden harpy. The harpy had a woman’s face, with gilded hair, ivory eyes, and pointed ivory teeth. But in place of arms she had the wings of a bat or a dragon, her legs were the legs of an eagle, and behind she wore a scorpion’s curled and venomous tail. Her hands gripped tightly on two things. The left gripped a whip and the right a chain. Every man on The Darkest Day were armed save him. The ship's were near them now, he could see browned skinned men that were on their decks, shouting at each other in Bastard Valyrian. ‘The moon is bright enough for me to be able to see their sails, figurehead’s and the complexion of their sailor's’. The rocking of the ship made him remember his first week at sea. He had always been running up deck to vomit. He couldn't have been more happy when he got used to the rocking ship only to have Magos, the second mate of the ship, offer him training on how to fight on a moving ship. He would have refused, but he thought that what if something like what is about happen, happens. He agreed and within time he got used to it.

 

“Those men are coming to enslave you, don't fight for me, fight for your freedom. Imagine not been able to make decisions for yourself, imagine working for someone without getting your pay. Those are Slaves coming at us, they might call themselves slavers, but indeed they're slaves to the Wise Master's of Yunkai. Let show them how freemen fight!” Jhaki Doqawn said, and the men on The Darkest Day Cheered. Jhaki came to him and smiled. 

 

“Boy,” he said, “go to my cabin, inside my cupboard you will find a Goldenheart Bow and a full Quiver of arrows, use it to protect yourself. If I die the bow is is yours.” Jon nodded then he went below deck to the Captains cabin. He saw the bow and quiver filled with black arrows he took them, beside them was also a black horn he took it too. He went to his cabin to wait. His heart beat faster than could count. Though he has always trained for it he has never seen a battle, or fight in one. To say that he was scared was an understatement.

 

For the past two moons everything had been peaceful; they left White Harbor and sold thier goods in Volantis before heading for Yunkai. It remained so until two days ago; when Magos the Second Mate sighted two slaver ship's, and since then they have been sailing fast and away, with the slavers in hot pursuit. ‘I must get to Yunkai, and the return to Winterfell as i promised my mother. Not even slavers will stand between me and that’. He looked at the horn in his hand then and idea came to him. He dropped the bow and quiver on his bed, but kept the horn in hand, and went to the ship deck.

 

When he got to deck he saw the slavers fighting the men on the Darkest Day, he turned around and saw what he was looking for. He walked to the lit brazier, breathed in, closed his eyes and put his left sleeve into the fire. He remembered the first day he tried this, he thought himself mad when his mind told him to place his hand inside the fire, but he did it and his brought his hand out unscathed. Presently, after some time he felt warm then he opened his eyes to see that his clothes were afire. He placed the horn on his lips and he blew. Long, and hard he blew till he stopped hearing the sounds of clashing swords. He stopped then he looked around to see everyone eyes on him. He took a breath of fresh air then spoke.

 

“I am Jaeharys Targaryen, the blood of Valyria. Son of Fire. Son of Ice. Lord of Dragons. And the Unburnt. Stop your fighting now or you shall face the wrath of the Dragon.” He said with his heart beating so loud he was scared they could hear. He didn't know what drove him to say those words, perhaps he was mad afterall. One by one, to his utmost shock, they all knelt including Jhaki Doqawn. (He found out later that they were all worshipers of The Red God ‘R’hllor’, even the slaves, who's masters worshipped the harpy of Ghis).

 

“Who is your Captain.” Jon asked The slavers.

 

“We have two Captains, My Prince.” said one of the slavers.

 

“Arrest them.” Jon Commanded. It felt so good to give orders. Was this what Lord and Lady Stark felt when they ordered people around.

 

“M... m... M.” one was saying when Jon caught him off.

 

“Do as i say now.” Jon said in a calm and chilling voice. He remembered what Lord Stark always told them about power. Never use your power to abuse people. He immediately felt bad for using such tone, now they will think that he is nothing different from the slave masters. They stood up and left immediately to do as he had commanded them, then he left to put on some fresh clothes.

 

They brought the Captains to The Darkest Day he had them locked up in an unused cabin in the ship then he gathered the first Mate’s of the two slavers ship.

 

“Your former Captains are my prisoner's now, so i name you Captains of The Dragon’s Dance and the Sea Wolf.” Jon Said to the new Captain’s. They looked at each other confused.

 

“W... we don't understand, My Prince.” One of them said. He had a blue hair that marked him as Tyrosh’i, with bright green eyes and black beards.

 

“Whatever your ships were called before. Change It. those names were given to them by slavers. From today they shall be called The Dragon's Dance and Sea Wolf, and release all the slaves on the ships, tell them that they will be aloud to go when we dock. I don't like slaver, who continue the act will be giving justice by me. Anyone that stay is to be armed and thought how to fight. Both male and female because we don't know if we might meet more slavers on the way. We need as many fighters as we can get.” They nodded then he dismissed them. He went to his room and saw that the Crown, Swords, book, Signet, Eggs, harp and letters were on his bed. Even Jhaki Doqawn’s Bow, quiver and horn. He walked to the bed and pick up the Grey and Oxblood egg. He held it for a long time, feeling the warmth of it. The door opened and Jhaki Doqawn came in with a big wooden box.

 

“My Prince.” He said bowing.

 

“Why do you all call me that?” Jon asked.

 

“Because we think that you're the Prince that was Promised. If you're not... then you are some one very blessed by R’hllor.”

 

“Was that why you all bent the knee to me?” 

 

“Yes, though some of the others think that you are a god.” Then he dropped the box down and started putting the things inside. He put everything inside the box including his bow, quiver, arrows and horn save the dragon egg Jon was holding. Jhaki Doqawn locked the box and pushed it beneath the bed. He gave the key to Jon. He bowed and as he was about to leave Jon asked him.

 

“How many fighting men do we have?” Jon asked him. 

 

“Three-and-sixty, my prince. That's if we add the slaves you freed. If we don't we have three-and-twenty. We lost ten-and-six, before you...” Jon was shocked that all the former slaves agreed to follow him.

 

“It's alright.” Jon told him. “Why did you add your horn, quiver, arrows and bow.”

 

“They are my gift's to you, My Prince.” he bowed “If that's all, my prince.”

 

”That's all. You can go.” When he left Jon layed down on his bed thinking about how to begin the phase three of his plans. Perhaps he may start a sellsword company, he will conquer the dothraki and defend cities, but that will only delay him from getting to Yunkai, and finding out more about his father. He fell asleep clutching the egg to himself.

 

He felt himself falling. Down. Down. Down. He kept falling. This felt like no dream. Everywhere was dark, he couldn't see. He kept hearing a scream that he soon found out was his. After a long horrible time he spent falling he landed. Surprisingly wasn't affected by the fall. Though he couldn't see, still he knew he was no longer falling. He was on his feet. Little by little he turned around. He saw light shining through a hole into wherever he was. He walked towards the hole and saw that it was a way out of whatever place he was. Through the little light that was shining in he could see that he was inside a rock. Mayhaps a cave, grasses grew in almost everywhere. And he noticed that this place felt too warm. He looked at the hole that led out. And he stepped out of the cave through it. The first thing he noticed was that the sun was just rising. Have i ever seen the sun in my dreams before. He was in midst of a desert with mountains. He didn't know where to go, he was confused. Why am i here? is this a dream?

 

“IT A DREAM YOUNG ONE.” A voice he have never heard before answered his thought. “IT'S CALLED DRAGON DREAMS. YOUR HOUSE HAVE BEEN KNOWN TO HAVE THEM. YOUR ANCESTOR DAENYS THE DREAMER DREAMT OF THE DOOM. THAT WAS WHY HOUSE TARGARYEN STILL EXIST.” Jon turned to look for who was talking, but he didn't see anyone. “YOU CAN'T SEE ME, SON OF FIRE.”

 

“Why am i here, or as you say why am i having this dream?” Jon asked.

 

“YOUR ANSWER LIES AHEAD OF YOU, KEEP GOING DONT GO EAST DONT GO WEST DONT GO BACK. AND YOU SHALL SEE HOW YOU CAN BECOME LORD OF DRAGONS!”

 

“Lord of Dragons?, Can't you just tell me?” When he got no reply he did as he was asked. He kept on walking not going east not going west and not going back. He got to a hill and he climbed it. 

Atop the hill he saw men dressed in fine robes they all stood in a circle. He got nearer and noticed that they all had mask’s on. At their center was a pyre. Inside this pyre was a man with silver hair and purple eyes tied to a wooden post. Around the silver head man there were also six black summer islanders. They were tied too. At the feet of the silver head man were three dragon eggs. 

 

The man's knee was bleeding and the blood was dropping on the eggs. The men in the robes and masks were chanting in a language that he didn't understand.

 

“Fire does not kill a dragon. Fire does not kill a dragon. Fire does not kill a dragon.” The silver head man kept on muttering. Jon was about to ask if he needed help when to his utmost shock the pyre caught fire. He headed screams coming from the fire. The men in masks and robes kept on chanting. The louder thier voice grew the higher the flames rose and the hotter the air became. The flames rose higher and higher until unsurprisingly it blasted. It felt hot. Hotter than anything. It hurt him, but it didn't burn him. His senses started fading the last thing he heard were the screeches of hatchlings. 

 

He woke up sweating heavily. He stepped down from his bed and left his cabin for the captains cabin.

 

He knocked until the opened to reveal Jhaki Doqawn.

 

“My Prince?” he asked.

 

Jon hesitated, if he hatch the eggs what will he use the dragon's for. An idea came to him. He will use them to help the north end the Wildling threat. “Tell the other captains that we are to set sail for Yunkai..” 

Without saying another word he went back to his cabin, he locked the door after he entered, and he went to his bed and took the grey and oxblood egg from where it fell off his hand when he fell asleep on the bed. He walked to the brazier and dropped the egg there. He did it making sure his hand didn't touch the fire. He brought out the box beneath his bed. He remove the other eggs from inside and dropped them in the brazier. Then he locked the box and slid it back beneath the bed. He took the chair near the table beside his bed. He placed the chair before the hearth and sat on it. He looked at the six eggs with wonder. He was scared of touching them. In the dream the fire hurt me but didn't burn me. Is there much difference. 

 

With confidence he placed his hand inside the brazier. Indeed fire does not kill a dragon.


	5. You Say You Are My Brother.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon finally get’s to Yunkai.

Jhaki Doqawn walked into the room. After closing the door he went on one knee.

 

“My Prince, Yunkai is In sight.” He said. Jon thought about the dream he had the day he won the slavers to himself. He knew what to do.

 

“Good. Tell Captain Ameelk and Captain Pono, that we are not docking in the city instead we will be anchoring out of sight of the city.” Jon said.

 

“Yes, My Prince.” Jhaki Doqawn said. He bowed. He rose up and left. After his dream Jon has been feeding his two prisoner's well. Preparing them for their fate. He knew that it was wicked of him to do to them what's he is planning to do, but he didn't have guts to decapitate the slavers. Either he was a coward or he was reluctant to kill. No, i'm a coward, letting fire take thier life instead of doing it myself. Though they deserve to die horribly for what they have done to other people. Yes, they deserve it.

 

Hours later the three ships anchored out of sight of the Yunkai. They came down from the ships and entered some boat's, they rowed till they got to the shore. They came down from the boat’s and then dragged them to the shore where wind won't carry them away. Jon told the men to build a Pyre on land. And they went to work, gathering woods and flints. After they were done Jon sent for the prisoners, when they were brought Jon ordered for them to be tied to the Pyre. They had no qualms about it. Of course they all love a god of fire who loves burning his enemies. Jon sent one of the freed men to get the box beneath his bed.

 

He and the others waited patiently for the man to get the box that was still in the ship, and then row back to the shore. 

 

When the he brought the box Jon took out the six dragon eggs, and told the man to return the box. He placed the eggs on the Pyre. Then he used thier pointy scales to cut himself. He spread the blood on all the eggs. 

 

He looked up at the night sky. Surprisingly there was no Star. Is this a good or a bad sign. He shrugged it off then he took a torch from Ameelk, the Tyrosh’i Captain of The Dragon's Dance. He threw the torch into the Pyre and watched as it went up in flames. The flames were warm and inviting so much that he walked into it. He sat down inside the Pyre listening to the screams that may forever haunt his dreams. He closed his ears with his hands. When he could no longer hear the screams he closed his eyes.

 

He didn't know when he's fell asleep he dreamt of a girl with sun tanned skin that looked like gold. Black hair and purple eyes, not like his that was surrounded by grey. 

 

Roaring dragons woke him up. He looked around and all he could see was smoke. He coughed when the smoke almost choked him, he stood up and looked up. He saw a blue morning sky and the sun was just rising. The smoke cleared and he saw six dragons, he moved to them and stretched forth his hands. They climbed his hands and crawled up to his upper arms. Three on the left three on the right.

 

When he came out of the ashes with the dragons they all gaped at him then they fell on thier knees. Jhaki Doqawn covered him with a cloak. He ordered for them to returned to the ship's. They entered the boat's and rowed back to the ship's. When he got to the Darkest Day, he went to his room and placed the dragons on the bed. He went to his trunk and took out clothes that he will wear. As he was dressing he thought about what Robb will think if he knows that Jon now have six dragons. He will probably not believe me, while Arya will ask if she can take one for herself and Bran will plead for Jon to let him touch them till he agree. He thought about everyone he left in Winterfell even Theon. Greyjoy will laugh and smirk at him, but later he will be jealous.

 

When he finished he heard a nock, he told the person to come in. It was the cook he brought food for breakfast. Jon told him to drop it on the table.

 

When the cook left Jon took the food, he ate half of it but didn't eat any of the beef he reserved them for the Dragons. When he offered them they didn't eat instead they opened their mouth trying burn it, but all that came out was smokes. They were not old enough to breath fire. Jon tried feeding them five more times to no avail. Then he remembered he red in one of the Valyrian books, he took from winterfell, that dragons only eat roasted foods. He took the beefs and placed them in the brazier, when they were well roasted he took them to the dragons and they all started fighting with the meat. He separated them then he fed them himself.

 

When he was through with taking care of the Dragon's he went to the dinning room. All his captains and thier crew were there talking about his dragons. When they saw him they all fell silent. He walked to the center of the room. Over twenty tables were in the room and they were all filled with people, all of them staring at him, thier ten-namedays old commander

 

.  
“We leave for Yunkai now. When we get to Yunkai i will take with me ten mounted men. The rest of you will stay here.”

He looked at the tables to see that everybody were nodding thier head in agreement. Seems like am not the only tired of being at sea. “I will need two girls to care for my dragons when i leave.” immediately two girls stood up he recognized them Kala and Thymma, the two girls that offered thier bodies to him for freeing them, which of course he didn't accept. He nodded and left for his room the Grey and Oxblood Dragon will be coming with him.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

 

He just finished deciding the name to give his dragon when Captain Doqawn came to inform him that they were docking in Yunkai. The oxblood scales of the Dragon reminded him of the blood of the first deserter he witnessed his uncle give the King’s justice, while the Grey scales reminded him of the color the snow covered field near the deserter turned to when the deserters blood touched it. He named his dragon after the cause of the deserters blood, House Stark's ancestral sword Ice. He named the dragon the Valyrian word for Ice Suvion.

 

Suvion was on his left shoulder when he bent down to push out the box beneath his bed. He took Fyrewing from it, he sheathed the sword and secured it to the sword belt on his waist. He placed the box back where it was. He stood up and left the room. Outside his door he saw Kala and Thymma.

 

“Treat them well and feed them, and they won't harm you. Feed them roasted meat only.” Jon commanded. When they both nodded he left them he went up deck. When he got there he saw that Stormrider has been saddled and made ready. He looked at the ten mounted men and was surprised to see Jhaki Doqawn among them. He gave him a questioning look. 

 

“Forgive me, My Prince. But you don't know Yunkai and i do.” Jhaki said.

 

“Captain Ameelk you are in charge till am back. Don't do anything treasonous when I'm away. i will know.” Jon told the Captain of The Dragon's Dance. 

 

“I will forever serve you Loyally, My Prince.” said Ameelk.

 

“We shall see.” Suvion crawled across his back from his left shoulder to his right. Jon mounted Stormrider and him and his men rode down the plank into the docks with Jhaki Doqawn leading. The shore near the docks were busy, but mostly with people offloading thier goods.

 

When they got to the city he was shocked at it size. When saw Volantis he told Magos that it was like four of White Harbor. Yunkai now looked like one and half of Volantis. The city was built of yellow bricks, with high walls and high stepped pyramids, and a great harpy with a whip in one hand and an iron collar in the other mounted above its gates. Strong wall and towers defends Yunkai. Jhaki led them through the streets pointing out different things to Jon.

 

“Where exactly are we going?” asked Jhaki Doqawn.  
“Take me to the manse of Daroz Ko Yhamaz.”

 

“He is a Slaver.”

“No, he is a Spice Lord it's his father who was a Slaver.” Jon scowled. “Please lead the way Captain, we don't have all day.”

 

“Of course, My Prince.” The Captain said. He led them galloping down the streets of Yunkai. 

 

They got to the Yhamaz Estate, but it took a while for them to get the the Manse of Daroz Ko Yhamaz. They were two Unsullied at the gate. They looked strong and they had strong lungs.

 

“Halt! State your business here?” The one by the left bellowed. Jon removed Fyrewing from his waist and threw it before the unsullied.

 

“Give that to Master Daroz Ko Yhamaz, and tell him that the son of who he gave that to has come to see him.” Jon looked at the eunuch straight in the eye. “Also tell him that my father once told him this word's ‘The Westerlings word's are HONOUR. NOT HONOUR'S. perhaps ours should be BLODD. NOT FIRE. Since we lost our fire long ago.’” The eunuch nodded then he left. They had to wait for a long time before the unsullied came back to tell them that Daroz Ko Yhamaz wants to see them.

 

As they rode into the compound Jon couldn't help but notice that this was a Pyramid not a ‘manse’, as people called it. A steward led them to a stable. When they were done securing thier horses Jon told the others to stay with the horses, while him and Jhaki Doqawn followed the steward.

 

“No pet's, My Lord.” The steward said dipping his head in respect. When they got to the entrance to the Pyramid.  
“It's a Dragon not a pet.” Said Jhaki. As if he was waiting for the cue, Suvion roared at the steward, from Jon's right shoulder.

 

“Suvion comes with me.” Jon told the steward.

 

“Y... yes My Lord.” The Steward stuttered in fear then he started leading them through corridors, passages and over a hundred step-case’s.

 

When they got to the solar of Daroz Ko Yhamaz, Jhaki was covered in sweat, and Jon thanked the god's for making him immune to heat. Daroz Ko Yhamaz was nothing Jon imagined him to be, Jon imagined him to be slim and short, but he proved to be tall and muscular. He had red hair and blue eyes, it reminded Jon of Robb. His small ears reminded Jon of a squirrel Lord Stark gave him to skin on his ninth name-day, though Daroz’s ears were bigger than the squirrel’s a bit. Daroz was looking at Fyrewing, but not touching it when they came into the Solar. The Solar was big, twise the size of Lord Stark’s. There was three sofa at the east wall end of the room. To the north wall there was a large window. Then a large golden chair after the golden chair was a large oaken desk, that had books, papers, figurines and Fyrewing atop it. After the desk were two chairs one to the left the other to the right. Daroz Ko Yhamaz was sitting on the golden chair behind the oaken desk. Sunlight coming through the window behind him made his red hair shine so much that it almost resembled fire.

 

“Lord Daroz, this is the man Red Ant said was here to see you.” The Steward said bowing.

 

“You can go Barho.” Said Daroz Ko Yhamaz. He had a soft voice. After the Steward left, Daroz removed his eyes from the sword to look at Jon, he flinched when he saw Suvion. “Take a seat.” Jon sat down on the chair to the right. Jhaki stood behind him like a sentinel tree.

 

“Who are you? where did you get the sword i gave Rhaegar? How do you know what i told Rhaegar? Why do you claim to be his son, when he had only son who looked nothing like you?” Asked Daroz. 

 

“Am Jon Snow bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark.” Jon said. Daroz Ko Yhamaz went pale then he started speaking hurriedly.

 

“I... If you're looking f... for them i don't know where they are. I was a friend of Rhaegar, but i don't know where his siblings are.” Daroz Ko Yhamaz said.

 

“Am not here for Viserys or Daenerys.” Jon said then he sighed and continue “Am here so you can tell me more about my father.”

 

“Am afraid i know little about Eddard Stark.” Daroz said.

 

“Am not talking about My uncle, no, am talking about my father Rhaegar Targaryen.” Jon stated.

 

“What do you mean?” Daroz asked. So Jon explained what he knew about what happened from the tourney of Harrenhall to the Tower of Joy until what he found beneath his mothers statue.

 

“Now you know what I mean Lord Daroz Ko Yhamaz.” The Lord sighed then he softly started talking.

 

“Rhaegar was on a secret visit to Volantis that no one knew of. Save his father and their spymaster. He was in the red temple when i met. My father sent me to Volantis to acquire one of the priest’s or priestesses. He was loosing faith in the harpy, my father. He needed a new faith that will increase his power in Yunkai. When i got to the temple in Volantis i saw the Prince. I didn't know who he was neither did he know me. I was a smart and brilliant lad and so was Rhaegar.” Daroz had a faraway look in his face. And Jon didn't dare interrupt, so that he won't draw a line between Daroz’s emotion and the story. He wanted to hear the story unadulterated, he wanted to hear a story of his father emotionally told by someone who knew him. “We found out that there was little difference between us. We both loved dragons and books.” He eyed Suvion who sat peacefully on Jon's shoulder. “We became friends surprisingly fast. I forgot why i was sent there in the first place. A year we both spent in the Red Temple of Volantis, until i heard my father died. I told my friend about my father. That was when he found out who i am and i in turn found out who he was. I wished him farewell and i left to take up the mantle of ruling the house of Yhamaz. I don't have sibling neither friends. My father was the most wicked man i have ever seen until Rhaegar told me of his own father. Rhaegar was the only and best, friend, i had.” He paused for a while to look at Fyrewing atop the oaken table. “I gave your father this sword on his name-day. This sword almost made the house of Yhamaz go bankrupt when my grandsire decided to buy it from a Qartheen merchant Prince.” Daroz sighed and looked Jon straight in the eye. “I was there at the tourney. I witnessed the dance of the she wolf and the dragons. I witnessed the fury of the Stag. I witnessed the anger of the Sun n’ Spear. Rhaegar told me that he must marry the she wolf to fulfill the prophecy...”

 

“What prophecy?” Jon interupeted. 

 

“The prophecy of the prince that was promised. And the song of ice and fire. I believe you already know the prophecy of the Prince that was Promised?” This immediately got Jhaki Doqawn’s attention. He was looking at Jon in a strange way.

 

“When the long Night comes the princed that was promised will bring the dawn; he will slay the great other with Lightbringer. Lightbringer is sword of fire that was forged when Azor Ahai plunged it into the heart of Nisa Nisa.” This made Daroz smile.

 

“I see that you are a reader, just like your father. Your father, Rhaegar, believed that he was the Prince that was promised, but that wasn't what made him chase after your mother. The prophecy of ice and fire was what made him annul his marriage to Elia and wed Lyanna. A woodwitch was brought to court. She told Jaehaerys II that from his line a prince shall be born. This Prince shall be the Song of Ice and Fire and he shall deliver Westeros from a great evil.” Jon started remembering the some things he red in his father's diary.

 

“Wait! He thought that this song of ice and fire is Lightbringer and he is the Prince that was promised. Whi... While my mother was Nisa Nisa. He was fire he needed ice. That was why he married my mother.” Jon was totally shocked. How can someone trick a girl of six-and-ten into marrying him just because of a prophecy. “Because of a prophecy he annulled his marriage, ran away with someone’s betroth, caused a war that killed thousands including his wife and children.” That was the moment Jon hated Rhaegar Targaryen.

 

“No matter what you think, Rhaegar loved your mother. We exchanged letters for a long while until he went to war. He made me promise to take care of his children. But i got there too late...” 

 

The door opened and Jon saw a perfect beauty. It was the girl from his dream. Purple eyes stared at him. She spoke to Daroz but her eyes never left him.

 

“You were late to save Egg but never say you were too late. Because if you were, Darro, i wouldn't be standing here,” She moved closer to Jon not still removing her eyes from his. 

 

“Are you who you say you are, a... Are you my brother?” She asked as a single tear dropped from her beautiful eye.


	6. Rhaenys

Rhaenys was glad to have someone she could love. Though she was not sure if her brother loved her the same way, but she was sure he had a crush. She will make him love her.

 

Sometimes he annoyed her; mostly when he refuses to listen to her about taking back what belongs to them. He was set on returning back to the north and then joining the watch, so he could use his dragons to help the watch. Unknown to him that the usurper will never rest until all the Targaryens are dead. She was in the garden watching the dragons play. They were still nameless except for Jon's Suvion. Jon told her that she will name the others, since he wasn't very good with names. Jon walked into the garden and head straight to her, he took his seat on the same bench she sat. They sat so close that she could smell the fragrance of the scented powder he always used, emanating from him. She basked in his presence. God's, get over yourself Rhae. 

 

She turned to him and smile, and he smiled back, his smile was so calm and peaceful that it's made butterflies flutter in her stomach. She took his hand that was nearer to her and placed it on her lap. She noticed how he became uncomfortable, so she drew nearer to him and layed her head down on his shoulder. She felt like a princess whenever she's near him. Anytime he hug her she never want to let go. She closed her eyes and started thinking about how life would have been for her and Jon if their father had won the battle of the Trident. ‘Would we have loved each other, would we have married each other, would we have been happy’.

 

“I came here to ask you a question, and you fall asleep on my shoulder,” Jon said and her eyes snapped open. 

 

She removed her head from his shoulder, and shifted her gaze to meet his eyes. “What question?”

“Don't be mad at me for asking, but why do you want me to claim the Iron Throne, is it because you want to be queen?”

 

She laughed so much that tears started dropping from her eyes. She stopped laughing after a while and then she cleaned the tears with her palm, some of them fell on Jon's hand that was still on her lap. She gripped the hand and grinned at him. “Being queen means being the wife of a King, though not in all cases. You will be king if you take the throne, so to be queen i will have to marry you brother.” Jon's mouth opened in an O form, his cheeks became red and then he started smiling sheepishly. He tried withdrawing his hand from her grip, but she wouldn't let go.

 

“Th... That not wha... what i meant.”

“Then sweet brother, tell me what you meant.” She doesn't understand why calling him ’sweet brother’ always made him his face flushed. 

 

“Well i meant to ask, why exactly do want to me to take the Iron Throne?”

 

“Only a delusional person will think that Robert Baratheon, who smiled at the body of a supposed me and my baby brother, will let you go. Robert’s dream is to kill every last living Targaryen. You will never be save at the Wall, it will always come back to war, and it will be better if it happens so, on your term's.” She paused to let her word's sink into him. “Robert has an infamous spymaster in his council. What do you think will happen when word of your dragon's get’s to Westeros, I will be discovered, and we will no longer be safe. You will be killed before you step your leg back on northern soil again. You told me that you promised your mother that you will come back north to Winterfell. The only way you can get back there alive is to gather an army and fleet then make a claim to the throne...”

 

“People will die, Rhae.”

 

“People won't have to die if you are smart enough, brother.” She sighed. “This time you will have to be smarter than father and your mother. You are the head of our House, my safety and that of all other living Targaryens lies in your hands. You always talk about duty, now do your duty to your family.” He stood up and her heart stopped beating for a second. She feared that he will walk away angry. 

 

“I will think about it, i promise.” He took her hand and gave it a squeeze then he started walking away, with his dragon flying after him, but before he could get away, she called out to him.   
“Daroz is hosting a dinner, and eminent Master’s have been invited. Dress in your best, you will be the one to escort me.” He turned around, and opened his mouth to talk, but he closed it back and walked away after giving her a nod. She sighed, stood up and signalled for the other dragon’s to come with her. Six moon's old, and the dragon's wing’s were strong enough for them to fly. She left for her room. She told a maid to draw her a bath. After taking her bath, she fed the dragon's and then she laid down on her bed, and slept.

She woke up to the loud Boom! of thunder. The air was unusually cold. She stood up and walked to the window. It was raining and she could already feel cold. Unluckily for her she had no thick cloth to wear, to ward off the cold. If her memory served her right, then it hasn't rained in Yunkai for over two years. She looked around her room and saw that the dragon's weren't there. Perhaps they are playing in the rain, or they are with Jon. She left the window and walked to her wardrobe, she opened it, and searched for her long sleeves gown’s. She had her eyes on two, one red and the other black, but the black had red seams. She was indecisive about which she should wear, then she looked out to the sky, through her window. The sky was getting dark. She felt it would look awkward if she wore red, so she took out the black and long, long sleeve gown. After she donned the gown, she adorned her self with jewelry. She made sure all her jewelry were red. She also made sure to dab scented powder on her; neck, fingers, wrist and legs. With the scented powder she just used and the rose-scenting soap she had used to bath, she was sure she had a remarkable fragrance. She put on a nice black leather sandals that was encrusted with onyx. She took a red handkerchief, from a chest that held her handkerchief’s. She left her room and went to Jon's room, that was just six room's away from her’s. She knocked twise when she got to his room door. He opened the door, and when he saw her, his face paled, then he forced a smile.

“Am not aloud to enter your room right?” She said. He stepped aside and she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She took a look at him, he was dressed well. His clothes were black and he was wearing black boots. He wore a red sash over his left shoulder to the opposite hip. His hair was combed well also, though there was no straightening those stubborn curls. 

“Well, looked like the North was not as boring as you made it seem, they thought you how to look good. And people say northerners are savages,” She said smiling at him. For now her goal was to make him at ease with her. 

He smiled back. “I didn't do it all, on my own, Jhaki helped,” He pointed at the captain. Rhaenys turned to see Jhaki Doqawn standing next to Jon's bed. She hadn't noticed the blue eyed captain when she came in.

“Princess,” The Captain greeted her. 

“Captain,” She said. 

“No matter how good men are in fashion, they can never compare to you women, skill’s.” Jhaki Doqawn smiled at her and waved at the bed, where two belt’s were laid, one black the other red. “We have been trying to decide which one he should wear so far we have only succeeded in confusing ourselves.” She saw no reason for Jon to wear a belt on his outfit, but perhaps he just wanted it for decorating. She looked at the belt’s, the red one was a no-no, he was already putting on a red sash, the black one on the other hand will blend in with his outfit.

“Wear the black one, it's less pronouncing.” He took up the belt and wore it then he straightened it around his waist. When he was done she extended her arm towards him, he hooked his around her’s and smiled at her. Good, he is at ease now. Jhaki Doqawn opened the door for them, he will be the one to guard Jon today. They stepped out, and headed for the dinner hall of the Yhamaz family. As they neared the hall, she could hear a singer playing his harp. The Unsullied standing by the hall's door, opened it and they walked in. She saw that the nobles of Yunkai sat down watching a singer play a sad tune on his harp. On the dais, a table was set. Daroz sat down at the head of the table, to his left sat Khulis Mo Tagharro and his wife. Khulis Mo Tagharro was a slaver who bought people, trained them to be scribes and then sell them for a price fourteen times higher than the amount he used to buy them. He was the richest man in Yunkai followed by Daroz. She always wondered why Daroz made friends with this slavers when he wasn't one, though most people think that he is because he has Unsullied for guard's, but in truth; he pays them, takes care of them and they are aloud to leave if they want to. Daroz sighted them and waved to his right, where they were two empty seats. They walked over and sat down, with Jon helping her move her chair back so she could stay well and then front so she could seat. The singer changed the tune of his song to a sadder one. Opposite her Khulis’s Wife cried at the sad tune and her husband gave her a slap and called her a bird for crying because of a song that made his ears hurt.

Rhaenys turned her attention to Jon. “Thank you,” She whispered to him.

“You are welcome,” He replied. Daroz looked at her.

“Your maid informed me that you were asleep, i thought you will miss this event,” Daroz said. She filled her plate from a try, with well cooked and spiced corn and a full chicken lap. 

She ate a spoon full of the corn before answering. “I doubt i would have made it if not of the thunder that woke me.”

“It's a sign isn't it? Rhaegar’s son shows up in my home and moon's later rain fall's in Yunkai, when it haven't fallen for over two years.” He shook his head. “Some of the Master's couldn't make it because of the rain, but there will be another chance for them to gather.”

She raised took her glass and raised it, and a maid filled it with sweet red wine. She took a sip and asked. “What chance?”

“Next week Dhava Zo Puneer will be hosting a Tournament in the fighting pits of Yunkai.” Daroz chewed on a piece of meat he cut off from his chicken.

Jon who was about to put a spoon of corn in his mouth, stopped to ask. “How are this Tournament’s done?”

Daroz pressed his lips together in disgust, but she was sure it was not because of Jon or his question. Rather it was because of the unpleasant tale he was about to tell. “The Tournaments Game's are were trained slave's fight and die. It's were most slavers make their money, they train a slave very well and then they bring them to the pit to fight, they bet hugely with someone also betting on a high amount of anything. It could be gold, money, property, slaves, and sometimes thier wives or daughter.”

She laughed when she saw the disgusted expression Jon's face held. Khulis Mo Tagharro smiled at her and just to be polite she smiled back. She was glad this slavers didn't know her true identity, they all thought her to be the daughter of Daroz. If they knew who she was they would have long looked for a way to kidnap her and sell her at a huge amount, to the usurper. Jon stared at the man angrily, but the man was not paying attention, having already started a conversation with Daroz.

“Who is he?” Jon asked in a whisper.

“Khulis Mo Tagharro, a slaver who deal's in training scribes and selling them,“ She answered. So, he is jealous. He was about to ask her something when the nobles applauded two juggler’s throwing up torches in an artistic manner. A loud thunder boomed in the sky and the light from the lightening was brighter than the brazier’s that lit the room, it made her notice the looks of the juggler’s; one looked Westerosi and the other looked like a Braavosi. It wasn't strange to see a Westerosi and a Braavosi together, but it was strange to see them in Slavers Bay. Westeros forbids slavery, while in Braavos anything related to slavery is illegal. Now to see citizens of those places in Slavers Bay. Strange indeed. The juggler’s gave their last throw, bowed and left. Three Volantene men stepped on the stage and bowed. One of them extremely short, another was fat and hairy and the last was the opposite of his companions, he was tall, slim and bald. His head was smoother than Rhaenys’s face.

“Lord's and Master's, we are honoured to be in your presence,” the fat one said, slapping his large belly. “I and my friend's are called Funny Three, we are the best jester's in all of Essos.” All the noble men and women gathered gave an applause, this made the fat man smile, “we are here to tell a joke of our’s called Last time i saw you.”

The three men turned around to face eachother, they whispered to themselves, then the bald one started, “Last time i saw you you were in a brothel, and you later boasted to me about being the best fucker the whore you fucked ever met. I wanted to prove her wrong so, i visited the brothel. I wasn't even done with her and she started cursing the One inch and two seconds man she fucked earlier,” he mocked the short man. The hall became filled with laughter, though Rhaenys was far from amused. She turned to look at Jon, and she saw him scowling, but when his eyes met her’s he bent his head down and his face flushed in embarrassment. Oh, he is a virgin. She smiled and returned to watching the show.

It was the short man's turn, and he choosed to mock the fat man. “Last time i saw you was when i visited your home and your father told me that many years your mother's people, the Dothraki’s, were so uncivilized that they didn't know how to speak so, they communicated with strange sounds; like khiii... Hmm... Hmm...hihohooo.. Dhig... Ghiiiiiiij. Since then i stopped wondering why you spoke Ghiscari like an imbecile,” Again the hall roared with laughter.

“Last time i saw you,” the fat one started mocking the bald man, then he belched. “You were dying because you saw a dragon pepper soup and mistook it for a woman’s cunt. To cut the long story short, you with the great and might pintle, became Half inch and in a blink of an eye.” Like they did before, the nobles didn't disappoint. They laughed and the Funny Three bowed. As they left they were accompanied by sound of disgusting and perverted slavers of applauding their vulgarity. Rhaenys decided that she have had enough of this stupid slavers when she noticed Khulis eyeing her in a strange way. She stood up and left, not bothering to tell Daroz that she was taking her leave.

She got to her room, closed the door and after a horrible thought of Khulis Zo Tagharro sneaking into her room, she bolted the door and then barred it. She took of her sandals and not bothering to take off her clothes, she jumped on the bed and closed her eyes. With the hope that Jon tell her what he concluded on the next day, she slept.

 

***********

A soldier stepped into the arena and did a somersault. The crowd cheered and some roared with laughter. The one's who laughed were probably supporting the soldier who entered next, the soldier beat his hand on his chest thrice and Jon could see many people in the crowd doing the same. Jon was sitting next to Rhaenys, who had her hand on his lap. Daroz said he wouldn't come and he sent them to represent him, along with twenty three unsullied guard's. The Slavers of Yunkai thought Jon the son of a very rich Volantene merchant who being a friend of Daroz, betrothed his son to his friends daughter. 

Jon focused on the two slave fighters in the arena. The one who had done the somersault brought out two knives and held them each in one hand. The other fighter was already holding an arakh made of black steel, in his left hand.

Sitting just few sit’s away from them was thier host, Dhava Zo Puneer. The slaver stood up and clapped, before he could sit down, the two fighters in the arena rushed to eachother and thier brutal dance began. Hacking, slashing, lunging, dodging, blocking and taunting. They continued thier dance and Jon noticed that the knife wielding slave had more skill, but the arakh wielding slave was stronger. Though sometimes being quick and having great skill could be far better than being strong and tall. His notice was proven true when the arakh wielder swung his weapon and disarmed his opponent. The knife wielder transferred the knife in his left hand to his right, but within a few seconds the arakh wielder came at him; aiming for his head, leg, belly, neck and hand. Suddenly the knife wielder ran away then he stopped a few feet away, bent down, packed a handful of sand and threw it at his opponent’s eyes. Quickly he pounced on his opponent and tripped him, then he plunged his knife into the arakh wielder’s neck. The knife wielder stood up and watched his opponent bleed to death. He raised his hand high up and the crowd cheered.  
\------  
Jon watched as the fifteenth and last fighter of the day raised his hand and the crowd cheered. Soon enough the people stood up to go thier way, but the slavers remained for smalltalk. Jon stood up and Rhaenys did so with him, as they were about leave with thier Unsullied guards forming a line around them, Dhava Zo Puneer came forward and a slave of his gave of of the unsullied a wooden box. 

“Tell Daroz that the content of this box is meant for his eyes alone.” Dhava Zo Puneer told Jon.

“I will,” Jon then led them out to where a wheelhouse was waiting for them. One of the unsullied opened the door and Rhaenys entered first and Jon followed. The unsullied made a ring around the wheelhouse and they started moving towards the Yhamaz estate. 

Jon looked at Rhaenys, she was oddly quiet. Then he remembered why. That morning she had been honest with him, that she was angry that he haven't yet come up with a way to keep them safe. Truthfully he has, but he forgot to tell her.

“Rhae...”

“Don't speak to me if you are not ready to tell me how you plan to convince the usurper that we are not a threat to his golden dynasty.”

“I don't.”

“What?”

“I don't plan on convincing the usurper about anything.” He paused to look at her face and saw that it held an expectant look. 

He smiled and continued, “I plan to return to Westeros with Fire and Blood, sister. I plan to take back what is mine by right.”


	7. Ned Stark. Arthur Dayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned receives a letter from someone he haven't seen for ten years, he makes a hasty decision he might regret without thinking about it. 
> 
> Arthur Dayne speaks with Gerold Hightower about Jaehaerys Targaryen.

Ned just finished reading the missive from Arthur Dayne asking about Jon's well-being. He hadn't heard from the knight for three years. ‘Was it a wise decision to let them go all those years. And after they killed Mark Ryswell, Martyn Cassel, Ethan Glover and Willam Dustin. Do they have a hand in Jon's running away?’ He sighed. He stood from his chair. 

He walked to where Ice was hung on the wall of his solar. He picked it up. He also picked up the whetstone that he kept on his desk. He left his solar. And went to the godswood.

 

He sat on a root of the Heart Tree. The root was as thick as a grown man’s thigh. Slowly, he ran the whetstone on the Valyrian Steel’s edge. He thought of the best thing to do to keep Jon safe wherever he is. ‘Essos. He must be in essos. Mormont said he never came to the wall. And Wyman said that after questioning his City Watch. Two of them claimed that a boy matching Jon's description, riding a big brown stallion passed through the northern gates some moon's ago.’ Then and idea came to Ned. ‘If Jon is really in essos it won't be good to bring him back to Winterfell; where he will once again have to endure Catelyn’s hatred. The best i can do now is to find someone who will protect him in essos. Who is more fit for the work than Dayne and his sworn brother’s.’ Ned sheathed Ice and hurried back to his solar forgetting his whetstone. He hurriedly wrote about Jon, and how he left Winterfell. 

He wrote that's he is sure Jon knows the truth about his parentage. Lastly he wrote that he is sure that either Jon is in Braavos, Pentos or Yunkai. Braavos because Jon always wanted to see the Titan. Pentos because he loved reading about the place. And Yunkai because Maester Luwin said that few sennight before he left Jon started reading every book that had anything to do with Yunkai. He sealed the letter and called Jory to bring the boy who delivered him the missive. When the boy came Ned gave him the letter and told him not to let anyone get their hand on it and that it should be delivered safely to the Knight. The boy nodded in understanding before Ned gave him a pouch of twenty golden dragon’s. Ned Stark sent a letter to the last living Knight's of King Aerys's Kingsguard asking them to protect the true heir of the Iron Throne, without thinking if they decide to convince the boy to claim the throne.

 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

 

‘Damn! Ned Fucking stark.’ Artos (Arthur Dayne) cursed for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day. ‘Stark had promised that he will protect the boy. I and Gerold stupidly believed him. Only Oswell kept saying we should have taken the boy with us. Ten years later and Stark couldn't keep his fishwife from hitting the rightful King of Westeros. Now the boy found out his heritage and is missing. Stark had sent them a letter, asking them to find the boy and protect him, as if they wouldn't have done it before. Ten years ago; after they left Westeros they started a sellsword company in Braavos; The Red Brothers. Gerold changed his name to Roldy, Oswell changed his to Batt, While he changed his name to Artos. It has always been their plan to put put the boy on the throne and now he is missing in Essos. Of all places for the boy to go missing in Essos, Slavers Bay.’

 

After spending a sennight in Pentos searching for the boy along with fifty other men from The Red Brothers. Artos received a letter from Roldy telling him that he too had no success in finding the boy, but Batt sent a letter from Yunkai. And Artos should return quickly to Braavos. He currently stood impatiently on the deck of ‘The Bright Dawn’ as it sailed beneath the Titan of Braavos into the docks. He couldn't wait to find out if Batt had the boy. After the they docked Artos told Ser Karl Tanner, the master-at-arms, to lead the men to the company's estate when they are done with settling things at the docks. After a horse was brought to him, he climbed the mount and rode hard for the estate. He rode past the docks and stone embankments, past markets and estates. He wheeled his horse into a a trot when he got to the estate of the The Red Brothers. The guards atop the battlement recognized him. Immediately the portcullis was raised he made his horse increase his pace and soon enough they got to a manse in the estates that was reserved for the leaders of the Red Brothers. The guards opened the gate. After getting into the manse he jumped down from the horse, without taking the horse to the Stable. ‘A stable boy will find it later.’ He dashed to the solar of Roldy. On his way he met Asher Forrester, the Paymaster of the company.

“Ser Artos,” He called to him, but Artos didn't stop until he got to the General Commander and Founder of the Red Brothers’s Solar.

Roldy flinched as Artos barged in without knocking. Artos walked to his scowling Commander.

“Where is Rhaegar’s boy?” Artos asked.

“Close the door first,” Ser Roldy told him. Knowing that he will not get anything out of Roldy if he don't, Artos closed the door and came to stand near Roldy at the cackling fireplace. “Now breath slowly.” When Artos regained his breath Ser Roldy started talking.

“Batt is with the boy. They are in Yunkai with Rhaegar’s friend Daroz. The boy is set on taking the Iron Throne...”

“That's good to hear, he is save and want his birthright back,” Artos smiled. He noticed that Roldy’s expression was not nice. “What is it?”

“The boy has six.... Dragon's and six-and-three men-at-arms. He has three ships and plans on getting more, and more men. Just that he tells no one of his plans.”

“Dragons?” Artos took a deep breath. “Are you certain?”

“Batt is. Well, we will be finding out soon enough.” Roldy moved away from the fireplace to his seat at his desk. Artos remained by the fireplace staring at flames and imagining a dancing dragon at the center. “I have already informed the top commanders of our new allegiance. Thank the god's for your suggestion of finding all the living soldiers of Rhaegar’s army, all those years. It helps us now. We leave for Volantis in a week. You are in charge of readying the ships While Asher Forrester and Ser Richard Lonmouth are to ready the men.”

“Why don't we just go to Westeros now we have forty-thousand Men and almost a thousand ships. He could marry Magaery Tyrell. Then we will have the support of The Reach and maybe Dorne. We might have the North and Riverland too, it depends on Stark.”

“He can't... Go to Westeros yet, i mean. Batt says that he has plans.” When Roldy smiled Artos knew that he was hiding something from him.

“What is it Roldy?”

“He is suppose to marry someone with Targaryen blood. That's what Targaryen’s do right, to keep the blood pure.”

“Who will he marry Daenerys? we looked for her for Years. Where did he see her? Is Viserys with her?” For the first time in eleven years Artos saw Gerold Hightower laugh.

“Not Daenerys,” He roared with laughter. “God's, the usurper will need that hammer of his when this news get to him.”

“What news,” Artos probed. “Gerold, god's, perhaps we should have dubbed you the Laughing Tower.” After some time he got Roldy back to normal.

“Well Arthur i think we can start bearing our real names now. And for what got me so cracked up, King Jaehaerys Targaryen is safe as is Rhaegar’s daughter Princess Rhaenys Targaryen.”


	8. Oswell One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswell Whent‘s POV

Oswell stood at the left side of the table that held a map of secret alleys and tunnels of Yunkai. Beside him was Ser Griffith Darklyn and Ser Armond Reyne. Princess Rhaenys stood at the right. Daroz Ko Yhamaz stood at the south of the table. And King Jaehaerys stood to the north of the table starring at it disinterested, same could not be said for the new Knight beside him: Ser Jhaki Doqawn. Two days after he found the King and, surprisingly his sister, the Kings dragon Suvion was stolen. Jhaki Doqawn was ordered by the King to take twenty men and search the City clean. He came back sucesseful with the dragon and the thief, who happened to be a Red Priest. The King knighted the ship Captain and questioned the priest. Moqorro, he said was his name, he said that Priestess Kinvara had sent him to steal the dragon and that when he is caught he should surrender and swear an oath of loyalty to the Lord of Dragon's. Oswell didn't believe him one bit and advised the King to Kill the liar. Daroz agreed with him, but Princess Rhaenys kept silent and watched her brother. Jaehaerys said he won't kill him that the Priest have a part to play in his plans. Plans that he refused to reveal to anyone. 

Oswell stared at the priest, standing behind Jaehaerys. He flinched when the priest eyes met his. Instead of looking away Oswell decided to stare back.

“How many battle worthy ship's does Yunkai have?” Jaehaerys asked Daroz.

“A hundred and twenty, Your Grace,” Daroz Ko Yhamaz answered “Eight-and-sixy Longships, Twenty Cogs and Two-and-Forty Galleys.”

“If these ships and me disappear will anyone look towards you?”

“Of course, Your Grace. I have housed you for almost half a Year. They will say that we have been planning this all this while. They will accuse me of trying to cease power for myself. Which is exactly what i will do after you are done taking the ships.”

“Well this what we are going to do. Ser Jhaki you are to lead my men to the inner harbor and make a blockade. Make sure no one leaves or come.” Then he turned to Oswell. “Ser Oswell You are to lead your men through this tunnel into the estate were the slave sailor are. You are to make sure they can't come out of that estate. And you are to make sure too that the gates of Yunkai are closed.”

“Who is going to help you sail the ships if you kill the Slaves?” Rhaenys asked her brother.

 

“No one said anything about killing slaves, Mandia.” The King smiled. “Moqorro you are to lead Daroz’s men. You are to bring to the slave estate where the slave sailor's live, six Slave Masters. But first you are to set the city square on fire this will make everyone panic. You are to claim all the gold and valuables you find and bring them to me.” They all nodded. ‘This was a good plan, but his sister said something earlier and it was true. Who is going to sail this ships.’

“When do we begin, Your Grace?” Ser Armond Reyne asked.

“Now. Begin when you see a huge fire coming from the City,” The King replied.

“B... But night would have given us cover, Your Grace.”

“Now it must be.”

“He speaks true, Your grace the Sun just woke,” Oswell said. But the King had his mind set on ‘Now’. 

“No, Ser Oswell.” Jae paused to look at all of them. “Well i think we all have work to do.”

They all bowed and left to do as their King commanded them, leaving him with his sister and Daroz. Oswell sent Ser Griffith to gather the hundred Red Brothers they brought with them. When Ser Griffith left Oswell stood with Armond, thinking if Jaehaerys will grow up to be like his his father. ‘Most likely’.

“He is clever. Do you think he will grant me Casterly Rock?” Ser Armond Reyne asked.

“Who?” Oswell asked. Armond rolled his eyes.

“The King of course.” 

“I don't know. He is... Strange.”

“That's what you get from being a Wolf and a Dragon. And also having a childhood like his.” Oswell guessed that Armond was right, especially about aspect of the childhood. No woman will like it that her husband have a bastard, not will she agree for said bastard to live with she and her children. The King was a prince that had to be disguised as a bastard, and therefore had to bear the scorn of Catelyn Stark.

Ser Griffith came back with the men and Oswell briefed them on the part they will play in taking the City. After he was done he shared the men into two. He is to lead half and bar the Western gate. While Ser Armond Reyne was to lead the other half and bar the southern gates, when they were done they were to meet each other at the beginning of the tunnel. Good thing the city had two gates and not more, if not they wouldn't have been able to bar them all. He ordered Ser Griffith to take two men and protect the King. He led his men to the western gate and then the fight started. This was when Oswell was himself, in a fight. But to his dismay the fight ended after he killed his fifth man, by beheading him with a swing of his sword. The Yunkai’i had lazy and slow oafs for City Guards. After his men barred and chained the gate they all left for the tunnel. Ser Armond and his group were already there when they got there. So they went inside together. The tunnel was large enough for twenty mounts to ride abreast. They lit torches and went in. It took them some time to get to the estate. They took it swftly because the slaves didn't fight them, only just looked at them with fearful and large eyes. The city square was already on fire he could smell the smoke and he could see the fire not too far from the estate. He hoped that Moqorro could control the fire from spreading. They waited for what seemed like half a day before someone came to tell him that the King has arrived, and he had commanded Oswell to gather the slaves somewhere. Oswell gathered them in a large yard and they waited for the King. Finally he arrive. By his sides were his Sister and his father's friend. Behind him was Ser Griffith Darklyn, Edwyle Flowers and Jason Rivers, they each held a chain in their hands, and two Slave masters chained to a chain each. 

King Jaehaerys III Targaryen stood before over a thousand slaves.

“Slaves of Yunkai as from today you are no longer slaves. Spice Lord Daroz Ko Yhamaz has been chosen to lead this City. He shall make you free men not only by name. And so shall i,” Jaehaerys told the men place the slavers before him. Then he told them to step away. When they all did, the King closed his eyes and minutes later they heard the roars as the dragons decended. Oswell has seen them twise, this will be making it the third time. He was there when the King and princess Rhaenys named them save the grey and oxblood Dragon, he tried to recall their names and meaning.

Suvion: meaning ice. The Grey and Oxblood Dragon. Perzys; meaning fire. The Gold and Black Dragon. Ānōgar: meaning blood. The Lava Dragon. Jēdar: meaning Sky. The Blue and White Dragon. Jelmāzma: meaning Storm. The dark Green and Brown Dragon. Gevives: meaning beauty. The Purple Dragon. They flew down with a grace Oswell has never seen. They settled over a slaver each, flapping their leathery wings in the air. The King opened his eyes and whispered the word.

“Dracarys.” The dragons released little lance's of fire that he wasn't sure could melt steel. Yet fire was fire. It proved so when in no time the slave Masters started screaming, with fires burning off their clothes and licking at their flesh. Their hair's were already on fire, but the dragons didn't stop shooting fire at them till they were ashes then they flew away.

“Those were the last you shall see of the Wise Master's of Yunkai,” Jaehaerys said. His words were were followed by cheers from the slavers. When the cheers died down Jaehaerys continued, “if you have family elsewhere and you want to go back to them tell me and i will give you ship and coin. If you want to stay here be assured that Lord Yhamaz will treat you well. And if you want to follow me Jaehaerys the Dragon you are welcome to.” There was silence as the crowd absorbed the words. Then a man started shouting ‘The Dragon.’ Soon enough the others followed suit until it was deafening.

 

“The Dragon!”

“The Dragon!”

“The Dragon!”

“The Dragon!” On and on they chanted, Oswell couldn't believe it. This ex-slave sailor's choosed to follow Jaehaerys rather than go back to their family or remain in the City. He looked at Princess Rhaenys and she met his gaze. Being the humorous person he had always been, Oswell muttered ‘Who is going to help you sail the ships if you kill the slaves.’ She feigned at being angry then she smiled and soon they were both laughing.

 

******

 

King Jaehaerys walked so quick that Oswell had to run up to catch up with the Ten name-days old boy. They walked to the docks where the new ships were kept. Leaving their horses behind with three of Jaehaerys’s men. They now had a hundred and thirty three ships. A Hundred and twenty of them were the ships they got from Yunkai. Ten were for the Red Brothers; the ships that had carried Oswell and his men to Yunkai. The last three were the King's. 

Jaehaerys had asked Ser Jhaki to have the ship's painted red and black, replace their sails with sails painted with three headed dragon on black field, and make their figurehead have Dragon Head’s for some and dragons for the others. When he was done with this. Jhaki Doqawn was to select the best ten ships. And then report to the King. Oswell glanced back to Ser Jhaki who was also trying his best to catchup with the King. 

They arrived at the docks panting and sweating. Jaehaerys stood atop of a dock scanning ten warship’s, four galleys, one carrack, three cogs and one frigate. Behind this ships where over a hundred ships that made up the King's fleet. All the ten ships were large, but the largest was a monstrous sextuple-decked galley. It mighty Targaryen sails blowing, from six masts. On the prow was a three headed red dragon roaring. It ram was a large black dragon head. Everywhere in the ship was painted red; Red hull’s, red masts, red decks, red panels, red shipboards, red deckhouse, red forecastle, and red rails. Oswell noticed that King Jaehaerys was staring at the Red galley. ‘He certainly want it.’

“How many oars does this galley have?” King Jaehaerys asked Ser Jhaki. 

“Two thousand oars. Your Grace,” The Knight answered. “Lord Daroz said his father built it to intimidate.”

“And intimidate it does. This ship belonged to Daroz’s father, so it belongs to Daroz now. Why is it here?”

“Lord Daroz bid me add them to the Ten, Your Grace. He want you to have it.”

“And i shall have it.” King Jaehaerys was excited. This was the first time Oswell saw the boy happy. “Well if there is anything that is not red on the ship, apart from the sail, make it red. And change whatever name the ship bears to ‘The Red Roar.’” After what looked like a deep thought he said.“Remember those ex-slave’s that bent the knee to me on our way to Yunkai?” Ser Jhaki nodded. “How many are they?”

“Fourty, Your Grace.”

“Though it won't be enough have them man this ship for now.” Ser Jhaki Doqawn bowed and Jaehaerys left the docks with Ser Oswell Whent behind him. They got to where the three King's Men stood with the horses. Before Jaehaerys climbed his horse Oswell was already on his. ‘God's, this fucking heat. I will give anything to have snow fall Essos.’

“Captain Pono, go round Yunkai look for fifty good smith's. Tell them that King Jaehaerys the Dragon is need of their service. Also tell them that they will be paid well for this service's.” King Jaehaerys said. Pono bowed, he wheeled his horse and rode into the City. Oswell watched him till he disappeared into another street. Oswell rode alongside the King’s Men behind the King and they all made for the Yhamaz estate.

They climbed down from their horses and went through what he call ‘Yhamaz’s monster stair’s.’ They walked into Daroz’s solar, well just he and the King, the two King's men stood guard outside the door.

“I saw your gift,” Jaehaerys said. Daroz was looking out of the window. He turned around to look at them. “Thank you.”

“It's nothing, Your Grace.” Daroz said. 

“It's not nothing, it was for your father’s before he died, so now it suppose to belong to you. And you choose to give it to me. I think Thank You is too small for an appreciation.” Daroz picked up a sheathed sword from his desk. Oswell recognized it as Fyrewing: Rhaegar‛s sword. King Jaehaerys must have gotten it from Ned Stark and felt he should give it back to the Yhamaz’s. 

“I gave this sword to your father. Now his is dead I'm giving it to you.”

“I can't accept. I already have two Valyrian steel swords. I don't need another one.” That was when Rhaenys came in.

“I've decided to start training with a sword. No matter how good Jae is with one he can't protect all the time,” Rhaenys said then she turned to look at Jaehaerys. “You are dual sword weilder, brother. Take Fyrewing because i will soon be taking Dark Sister and then you will find yourself wielding just one sword.” The King opened and closed his mouth. Finally he took the sword from Daroz. 

“Thank you Daroz Ko Yhamaz. I have chosen to give to you ten percent of the gold we got from the master’s vault. And don't even think of refusing,” Jaehaerys said.

“I won't Your Grace. This City no longer deal in slaves. We will have to focus our business now on spice, silks, laces and food. And we will be needing all the gold we can get to do that.” Daroz said smiling.

 

******

 

Oswell stood guard in the garden as Princess Rhaenys and king Jaehaerys walked around speaking in hush tones. He never understood their relationship. But he was sure that it was more of friendship than love. ‘One can also see that the King has a crush. He look’s at her like she is his breath, if she leaves his sight he stop breathing and die. I don't think i can protect him from such death. But i will try my best for Rhaegar’s son. I don't know what to make of the boy or his sister. Maybe because am not his friend. Maybe it because I've been distant. God's I've been so distant with the boy. First i came to Yunkai to find him then protect him. Every one kept saying there was a boy with dragons living in the Yhamaz pyramid. I decided to try my luck and also finally meet with the only man Rhaegar said have good sense. When i and my men got there we found that not only was he there but so was his sister who was assumed dead. We swore fealty to them. Since then I've never had a proper conversation with the boy. When his dragon was stolen I didn't come to him to assure him that we will find it. I didn't tell him I sent my men searching for it, though he found out later and thanked me for it. Well I think it’s time to earn my King's trust and friendship. I will start by telling him about the Tower of Joy. And when Ned Stark took him away. Then I will tell him about my time with the Kingsguard.’

Moqorro walked passed Oswell and entered the garden. He walked to where the King stood with his sister near a fountain. He said something that was blocked from Oswell's hearing by the rushing water of the fountain. ‘I have been in Yunkai for no more than two moons and I'm complaining about the heat. What about the King that have been here for half a year or his sister whom have lived here for almost all her life. Well they are impervious to fire. Could they also be to heat. Come to think of it i have never seen a drop of sweat on either of them.’ The King turned to him and Oswell was startled. Could he read mind. He waved him over. When Oswell got there he was sweating the more. 

“Your Grace,” Oswell said. 

“Ser Oswell have my ship prepared. The lowest cabins are to house the gold and valuables we got from this City. It also will house the fifty smith’s, that joined my service. You will take Moqorro with you he will give them the metal’s and steel and show them what they will be making. The upper cabins after that, are to house the one thousand and sixty sailor's that will sail my ship and the oarsmen. The cabins above that, will house my men. The next cabins will house our horses. I've already told Ser Jhaki to prepare those so you will skip that one. The fifth cabins is to house the servant's and laborers. And the sixth is to house Me, Rhae, The dragons. Then you and Lord Reyne,” King Jaehaerys explained. ‘So Ser Griffith won't be on the ship, that means he don't like Ser Griffith Darklyn. Well who does aparts from Asher Forrester.’

“I will do as you command, Your Grace.”

The King scowled, “don't do as i command in everything. If you see that some of the arrangement don't make any sense change them. But whatever you do, don't change our cabin from the sixth floor.” The King raised his head and gazed at the sky. “Hurry up Ser, the other ship's are ready. And we leave by sunset.”

“Yes, Your Grace.” He turned to leave with the priest beside him he was almost at the gateway to the garden when he heard. 

“And Ser Oswell, call me Jaehaerys when we are not in public. My name is not Your Grace.” He turned around to see the King looking at his sister as she giggled then he turned to him. 

“Yes, Your... Jaehaerys.” ‘Damn, this will take some getting used to.’ He left the garden and started walking with a slow pace, not trying to catchup with the Red Priest.


	9. Battle by the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae gets to his destination, fights a battle, and sleeps with his Mandia.

“How did you escape King’s Landing?” Jae asked Rhaenys. ‘I wonder why I have never asked her this.’ The rocking of the ship made him sway from left to right. He could hear the smiths hammering below, making weapons and armour for his men. ‘To think that they agreed to work for me free. I paid them for the first ten armor they made and they refused. Well, I'll continue feeding them and taking care of them until they choose to leave my service.’ 

 

The first set of armor and swords were like something out of the songs. The armours were black with a red three headed dragon on the breastplates, pauldrons, vambraces, and poleyns. The helms had iron dragonlike wings on right and left side like horns. Three headed red dragon broochs on their pauldrons pined a scarlet cloak to their shoulder. Their sword was of shining black steel. ‘Moqorro claimed that he enchanted them to be three times Sharper than a normal steel. Though it will never hold an edge like Valyrian steel. Nothing hold’s an edge like Valyrian steel.’ The sword had red wings for crossguard and a three headed dragon hilt. ‘I will need my own armour and cloak soon enough.’

“I thought you were never going to ask,” Rhae said. Jae smiled, ‘It's a wonder I'm even asking.’

“Well I've never thought to ask. Perhaps i was too overjoyed that I have a sibling. Though Robb was my sibling for sometime, but our bond broke when Grayjoy came, not fully though. Arya and Bran were were always forced by Lady Stark to avoid me. So when I saw you I... I...” ‘I loved you, I almost said.’ He blushed at the thought. Rhaenys gave him an understanding nod. 

“Well I can't clearly remember that day. But the one I can remember I'll tell you.” Jaehaerys could tell that it was too painful for her. 

“You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to.”

“I have never told anyone about it. You are my brother you deserve to know.” She paused. “That day King’s Landing was like an inferno while the Red Keep was in shitstorm. Grandmother Rhaella left a week before with her was the Crown's fleet and Viserys. Mother said we should have left too, but grandfather kept us to make sure that Dorne will remain loyal. Mother was singing to I and Egg when we heard screams she went to the window and when she came back she told me to hide beneath the bed. After I hid she left with Egg. It was just I and Balaerion. I told you about Balaerion right?” At his nod she continued, “I hid there for hours until a big man almost seven foot tall came in. Surprisingly he had a very calm voice, he cajoled me to come out from beneath the bed. Then to my surprise he opened the door and one little girl rushed In. She had violet eyes like me and dark hair. This huge man picked me up and placed me on his shoulder. We came out of the room and he locked Balaerion and the little girl inside the room. We went through some tunnels then we got to a sewage. That was where the big man told me to hide while he go get the others. I didn't want to let this big and kind man go. But he cajoled me again and I hid. I hid for two day, I almost chocked nine times because of the smell. For two days I ate nothing, on the day that I was so tempted to drink the sewage water Daroz came. He explained to me that the big man went back to save Egg and mother but he died fighting The Mountain. Daroz took me to the harbor where we took a ship to Lys then Yunkai.” Tears were pouring down her beautiful cheeks. Jae felt like embracing and comforting her, but he didn't cause he did not consider it proper. “It still haunt me in my dreams, Jae, to think that, that little girl died for me. For years I missed Balaerion and cared nothing for the girl... Until the dreams started coming.” Jae stood up from the cushioned sofa he sat, he walked to where she sat by the brazier, Perzys curled on her laps. He hugged her tight to himself. After whispering in her ears words of comfort he let her go. 

 

He squatted to meet her eyes. “You didn't cause the death of that little girl. The rebellion caused it. And grandfather caused what started the rebellion. You Mandia, are not to blame for anything.” He placed his right hand on her right cheek and caressed it, he didn't remove his hand even when he felt a tingle. “If you want to blame anyone blame grandfather for being mad, or my Uncle Brandon for being so hot-tempered, or our father and my mother for acting childish, but never blame yourself, you were just a child of two who offended no one.” Rhaenys took Perzys and placed him on her left shoulder. Jae withdrew his hand and stood up. She stood up with him then without any warning she gave him a peck on the lips. His face went as scarlet as his guards cloak, when she withdrew.

“You have a bow right?”

“Why, yes I do.”

“Let go shoot some fishes.”

“You want to fish.” Jae was amused. Fishing was not something he had ever imagined her doing, or capable of doing. “Well we can't fish without a net.”

“Then we will shoot seagulls and when they are falling we will send the dragons to catch them. They haven't eaten anything since morn.” Jae agreed. He sent a guard to get the bow Ser Jhaki gave him and arrows from the bowmen aboard. “Why don't you want to use your arrows?”

“They are reserved for special occasions.” He was glad that she didn't ask him what the special occasion’s were, though he saw her press her lips together, willing herself not to ask. 

 

When the guardsman came back with the Goldenhart bow and a full quiver Jae and Rhaenys went up deck. This was the sixth deck and it was so high above to the extent that they could see the sea over twenty feet below them. They climbed a set of stairs that led to the rooftop of the large forecastle. 

 

When they got there they saw Ser Oswell standing by the rails his cloak dancing in sea wind. He held a cup of firewine in one hand and an apple in the other. The Knight loved apples so much and Jae hated firewine, the drink was, as Rhaenys likes to joke, his ‘liquid enemy.’ Oswell must have heard their footsteps for he turned around and bowed.

“Jaehaerys, Rhaenys. What are you both doing here?” Oswell asked.

“Well Rhaenys wants me to shoot at birds.” Then Jae remembered a story that Oswell told him of how he was the best archer in the Riverlands when he was a lad. Jae hadn't believed the story. ‘Well it time to find out if he lied.’ “Ser Oswell perhaps you might help me shoot down six birds. And our dragons will catch them as they fall.” He pointed at the sky were all the dragons flew save Perzys whom was on Rhaenys’s shoulder.

“Well am eating, Your Grace. And i think Dōlalāerys Rhaenys will be dissapointed if you don't shoot the birds yourself,” Oswell said smirking. ‘That's a polite way for Oswell to say Fuck You! If i am not his King i wonder how he would have rejected my offer.’ Jon looked at Rhaenys and saw that she would really be dissapointed if he don't do it himself. He didn't know what made him take her hand in his and give it a squeeze.

“Alright then,” Jae said. He let go of her hand. He went near the rails and took up his artery stance. He removed his Goldenhart bow from where he had slung it over his shoulder. He held it with his left hand then he used his right hand to remove an arrow from the quiver hung on his waist belt. He notched the arrow and searched for a seagull to aim at. He saw one sliding down the air and aimed at where he knew the bird will be by the time his arrow gets there. He took a deep breath and then he loosed. ‘Catch it Suvion.’ He knew his dragon will. They had a connected mind. Sometimes when he sleeps he could see what his dragon was doing, more like he would be inside the skin of his dragon. He could control it, he could fly, spit fire and see true Suvion’s eye. Since then he practised entering Suvion everytime he had a chance. His arrow struck the seagull in the belly. Drops of blood flew down into the river below. As the bird fell down his dragon swept down with a speed that he have never seen. Suvion took the bird between jaws, set it aflame and ate it in one bite, not caring about the burnt feathers or bones. The arrow that had been lodged in the bird’s belly fell down into the water with a little splash. 

“Well you just have to hit five more birds. To have our all dragon's fed,” Rhaenys said. Perzys flapped his wings and flew away from her shoulder to join his brothers and sisters in the sky. 

 

Jaehaerys shot eight arrows and only four hitted their marks. Only Jedar his beautiful blue and white dragon, were not yet fed. As he was about to take out his tenth and last arrow from the quiver Rhaenys stopped him. “Valonqar, why don't you let me shoot the last one.”

“Can you?” He never knew she could shoot, she never told him. 

“No, but you could guide my hands.” Jae nodded and he gave her the bow and arrow. Then he moved away to give her space and tell her what to do. 

“You will have to go behind her to grasp her hands and guide her,” Oswell said trying to keep an expressionless face.

“W... What?” He asked confused about what Oswell was implying.

“Come on now Jaehaerys, do you think you can use your mouth to instruct her. You will have to use your hands. And to do that you are to hug... I mean hold her from behind and then guide her with your hands.” Oswell didn't try hiding the smirk this time. Jae was sure that Oswell was trying to ingratiate himself towards Rhaenys. Jae looked over to Rhaenys. She was looking at Oswell amusedly. He had expected to see her face red.

“Come on now, Valonqar. You heard the Ser,” She said. Jae shook his head and immediately her face took on an expression of hurt. “You d... don't want to help me learn how to defend myself.” Though he knew she was learning how to use a sword every morning from Oswell It's still hurt him to think she thinks that he don't want to help her, though he knew she was trying to trick him. ‘I could take her with me for my evening training with Oswell. But what she is asking of me I can't do it. What will Uncle Eddard say if he was here. We are siblings. Then I couldn't do this with little Arya. God's, now i wouldn't even do it with Arya even if i know now that she is my cousin not my sister.’ The more he thought about it the more his resolve weakened. He grew up with Arya but he didn't with Rhaenys. When he thinks of Arya his heart warms up, but when he thinks of Rhaenys his heart warms up in a different way. He feels a certain kind of love and passion that he was not suppose to feel for his sister. He looked at her sad face and it broke his heart to see her like that. With a racing heart he moved behind her and took her hands and positioned them on the bow and arrow. Together they notched the arrow. That was when he felt her arse on his cock through the silk red gown she was putting on. His cock immediately became sensitive and he felt a wonderful feeling he have never felt. He tried to concentrate and after sometime he took aim at a seagull then he left her hand. The arrow sailed through the air and and struck the bird. Jedar moved immediately and grabbed the bird with strong talons. He flapped his wings to keep himself on air. Then in a flash he breathed flames on the bird and ate it. After eating the bird he flew away to join the other dragons chasing birds across the sky. Some were even trying to catch some fishes, and the were successful doing so, diving in and out of the river with a trout inbetween their jaws. Jae pulled away from Rhaenys. He felt relieved, but he missed the feeling he felt earlier. He gazed at the sun, it was sinking down behind the horizon. Giving way to a sunset coloured sky. He heard the bells of the ship ringing announcing that dinner was ready. 

 

They have been on sea for almost a week and they haven't gotten to the island they were sailing for. Just yesterday they sailed past Yaros, an island that layed South of Yunkai. But that wasn't their destination. They were heading for an island that was to the west of Old Ghis. They say that it the home of cosairs. ‘Good i will give everyone that have ever died at their hand justice. And i will take all their ships for myself.’ He looked back and saw the big-bellied carracks, mighty galleys, cogs, longships, and frigates that made up for his fleet of warships. All bearing Targaryen sails and dragon head rams, their oars splashing in and out of the waters.

“I think that was bell for dinner,” He said to Rhaenys and Oswell. “Come let's get something to eat.” They went down the stairs of the forecastle with him at the lead.

 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

 

Jaehaerys had the dragons hide in the clouds. A scouting ship just reported that they just an hour away from the island, and that close to about one thousand pirate ships were spotted at the docks. Jae knew that he couldn't win a fight at sea so he commanded his captains to anchor out of sight of the pirate, corsairs, and their ships. An hour later they anchored off-sight from the brigands. Boats were made ready and soon enough they paddled to the shore. When they got to shore they made camp near a forest that was half a mile away from the shore. After they made camp he gathered around his well trained and armoured two thousand and five hundred men. He was glad he had insisted all the oarsmen trained with the sword, bow or axe. He summoned to the commanders tent his captains: Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Armond Reyne, Ser Griffith Darklyn, Ser Jhaki Doqawn, Pono, Ameelk, Magos, and an ex-slave sailor called Yhogaro. He informed them of his plans. Ameelk and Magos are to go to the pirates and corsairs. They are to tell them to bend the knee to the Lord Of Dragons. If they come back unsuccessful they will remain back at camp, not as punishment but to lead five hundred men and protect their ships and Princess Rhaenys. He will lead a thousand men and engage in battle with the pirates. He will surround the pirates in circle of shield walls. An opening will be left for Ser Griffith to lead the other one-thousand into the circle and slaughter the pirates. Ser Oswell will be among his party along with Ser Jhaki and Pono. While Armond Reyne and Yhogaro will be among Ser Griffith’s Party. 

“When will we be fighting this battle, Your Grace?” Asked Ser Griffith.

“Ameelk and Magos are to go to the pirates and corsairs today. But the battle won't take place if they bend the knee and swear fealty to me,” Jae answered.

“And if they don't?” 

“Then first thing in the morning on the morrow we will attack.” They all nodded in agreement. Jae dismissed them but asked Ser Oswell to remain. The Knight took a goblet from a nearby table and filled it with wine from a pitcher. “What do you think?”

“Think of what,” Oswell said innocently. 

“Of my plan.”

“Oh, you were excellent, but sometimes you should let your captains share their idea on the matter before giving your final say,” He took a sip from his goblet. “Even the wisest of Kings needs to hear the opinions of his captains.” Jae let the words sink in.

“Do you think they will come back?”

“Who Magos and Ameelk?” Jae nodded. “They might or might not depends on the type of pirates they meet.” 

 

Jaehaerys sent out thirty scouts to spy on the movements of the pirates and corsairs. And to report on their numbers. After he got reports that they were fifteen thousand, he sent Magos and Ameelk to treat with them. But by twilight they came back unsuccessful. He had the men prepare for war. That night no one slept. 

 

The next day in the morning Oswell came to his tent with a silver armor. He helped Jon put on the armor and then strapped Blackfyre and Fyrewing to his sword belt. Together they walked out of the tent, Jae could see men running around and getting ready. He walked to the tent left of his and entered without knocking. Rhaenys sat at a table eating. She wore only a shift with no small clothes inside. Jae could see her body through the transparent wear.

“Have you eating, brother?” She asked and he shook his head. “Well then come and join me.”

“I don't think it's a good idea to eat before going into battle.” He said. 

“Well at least you can have a drink.”

“I don't want to, it won't be nice for me to want to take a leak in battle.” She giggled and then she drank a whole goblet of wine. She stood up and moved to stand before him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a kiss, a deep and long kiss. He responded by kissing her back though he was clumsy. She asked for entrance and he gave it to her. Her mouth tasted like berry. They continued kissing until they were out of breath. She pulled out and tightened her grip on his shoulder.

“Make sure you come back My Dragon.” She removed her hands from his shoulders. “Now go kill some evil men for me.” He left the tent without looking back and with a confidence that hadn't been there before he met her that morn.

He and his men got to the little village where the pirates and corsairs called home. He could see little wooden huts sprawled and scattered around the place. Far away to his left he could see what looked like over five hundred ships docked. He signaled his men to halt as they got to two hundred feet away from the village. The shield on his left hand felt so heavy as he squatted. Oswell had insisted that he carried it with him. He closed his eyes and Skinchanged into Suvion. ‘Get you brothers and sisters. And put this place into disarray.’ He came out of the dragon. Then he started waiting. He saw the dragons flying down to the village. In time everything became chaos in the village. Fire here and there, huts burned, wagons were caught aflame, men ran out of their huts screaming as flames danced around them. He willed the dragons to stop. 

“We are to draw them out to the beach then we circle them. When you hear me blow once you charge. When you hear me blow twice you run heading for the beach. When you hear me blow trice you form up and circle them leaving only a little opening!!” He bellowed out to his men. He asked Ser Jhaki to repeat his words incase his voice didn't carry out to the back line of the men. When the Knight was done, Jae gripped the black horn Jhaki had gifted him, from where it hung on his neck like a necklace, with his right hand. He brought it to his lips and blew.

 

Aaahoooooooooooooooooooooooo. 

 

He let the horn hang back on his chest. He unsheathed Blackfyre and charged with Ser Oswell and Ser Jhaki beside him. And the rest of the men following from behind. They charged to the village with his men cheering from behind.

“The Dragon!”

“The Dragon!”

“The Dragon!”

The pirates and corsairs were not ready to fight them. Some where dashing back to their hut to get their axe or whatever weapons they used. One big black Summer Islander came running out of his hut with a Longaxe. He rushed to Jae who was standing and watching as his men killed the pirates. He raised the Longaxe, but Jae was shorter and quicker than him, Jae kicked the man hard in his crotch with his left leg. The big man dropped his Longaxe and fell to his knees howling with pain. Jon looked at him and felt pity. He raised Blackfyre, ready to decapitate the big man. As much as he tried to he couldn't stop hesitating. ‘I have killed men by fire. Why is this now hard for me. I am the Lord of Dragons. The Son of Fire and The Son of Blood. I am the Seed of Ice and Fire. The Dragonwolf. The Slaversbane.’ Jae tightened his grip on Blackfyre. ‘I have watched Ned Stark do this. I can do it.’ He swinged his sword and severed the man's head from his body. He felt weak, his whole body felt heavy, he couldn't believe that he just took a man's life. A red-haired came at him, arakh raised high. Jae was too slow to block, but not too slow to raise his shield up. He readied his sword and took away his shield only for drops of blood to land wetly on his face. He looked in time to see the red-haired arakh wielder fall. After he fell Jae saw Oswell Whent behind, grinning smugly. Jae shook his head and looked around. More pirates and corsairs were rushing out of their huts. ‘Well i think it's time.’ He sheathed his sword. He used the hand that had held his sword to blow the horn.

 

Aaaahoooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Aahooooooooooooooooooooo. 

 

They ran for the beach with close to about fifteen thousand men in pursuit. When they got to the beach they stopped and turned around. He brought the horn to lips again as soon as the pirates and corsairs got a hundred foot near them. 

 

Aaahooooooooooooooooooooooo. Aaaaahhooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Aaaaaahhooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

 

He used his two hand to grab his shield and plant down on the wet sand. He used his left shoulder to wedge it. To his left Oswell and Jhaki did the same. And he could hear ‘dang’ as other shields hitted the wet sand of the beach. Everywhere went silent. The brigands stopped screaming. Jae removed his left hand from his shield. Slowly he unsheathed his sword so as not to injure himself or the person to his right. He pushed his sword through the gap between his and the person to his right shields. He heard a grunt and when he brought out his sword it covered in fresh blood. 

“Men of The Dragon!” He bellowed. “Push your swords through the gap between your’s and neighbor’s shield. Then advance with two steps and your shield walls. Push and advance at my command.” At first he thought they didn't hear him. He put his his sword between the gap. “Push!” He thrust his sword forward. And he could hear others thrusting theirs. “Advance!” He unplanted his shield and took two steps forward. He planted his shield back. He was glad that Oswell to his left and the soldier to his right, took their steps at the same time with him. On and on they went Push and Advance, Push and Advance. Then they heard the horn signalling the arrival of Ser Griffith Darklyn and his party. The shield men to his right rushed into the circle and Ser Griffith and his men followed through the gap. Jae commanded his Dragons to come down and rain hell on the pirates and corsairs. After the Dragons started their rain of fire, Jae stopped giving the Push command so that they won't kill their men inside the circle, but he kept on giving the Advance command. The circle inside started getting smaller, tightening every one inside it, that was when Jae decided it was time to use his ‘Oratory gift’ as Rhaenys calls it. He left his position and entered the circle. He saw a huge pile of dead bodies and he climbed it. From atop he saw his men holding their shields tightly and the others slaughtering the pirates and corsairs. He saw the pirates, he saw the fear of being burnt alive in their eyes. He let go of his shield. He took his horn and blew it. Everywhere became as silent as a graveyard. They all stopped what they were doing. Even the Dragons stopped spitting fire and came to him. Suvion landed beside him, by his right and Jedar by his left. The other five landed on the bodies before him. The dragons were growing speedily soon they wouldn't be able to stay on a space this small again. He cleared his throat and started.

“Am Jaehaerys Targaryen. The Dragon. The Lord of Dragons. The Son of Fire. The Son of Blood. I am the Seed of Ice and Fire. The Dragonwolf. The Slaversbane and The Conqueror Reborn.” He took a deep breath and put on what Oswell calls his ‘Dragon Face.’ “Yield your weapon and your captains. Then bend the knee or suffer the fate of every one whom have tried to battle with a Dragon.” Some of the brigands took their captains captive. While the othera bent the knee. At his signal his men relaxed and broke formation. He told Oswell to lead all of them back to camp and give them food to eat and wine to wash it down. He remained with Jhaki Doqawn and Armond Reyne. He walked to the pirates that held their captains captive. He looked at one of them, he had the look of Magos, which means he was a Braavosi.

“What your name?” Jae asked him. 

“Han Anterion, Great Dragon,” He answered bowing. 

“Well Han Anterion, you and the others should dump the captains on those pile of dead bodies there. When you are done you head for our camp. it lies South of the forest, just follow the smokes from the cook fires and you will find your way.” They all bowed. They dumped the captains on the pile and left heading south. Jae looked at the Dragons and immediately they knew what he wanted them to do. Suvion and Jedar flew and landed with the others near the Pirate captains. Together they breathed on the Captains. And they went aflame screaming. When they were burnt to ash. Jae entered their skin at once and willed them to burn the bodies, when they are through they will come back to camp there will be fresh bulls waiting for them. He left the Dragons to do as he told them and he trekked back to camp with Ser Jhaki and Ser Armond beside him. 

 

Two days after the ‘Battle By The Beach’ as his men started calling it, Jae sat in his tent drinking with Armond Reyne. Jae have been wanting to ask the Knight a question since he met him so he invited him to come and have a drink with his King.

“Thank you Your Grace for inviting me to share this sweet White Wine with you,” Ser Armond said. 

“You are welcome. Actually Ser, i invited you here to ask you a question,” Jae said. 

The Reyne Knight looked nervous and Jae wondered why. “What question Your Grace.”

“How did you survive the massacre of House Reyne.”

“My Grandfather Ser Randyll Reyne was the brother of Lord Robert Reyne he was on a trip in essos with my father Ser Morland Reyne when he heard about what the Lannisters did to House Reyne. He bought an estate in Norvos and settled there with his son, Weeks later he died.” 

“Am sorry, Ser.”

“It's was a long time ago i wasn't even yet born. A few moon's later his son got married to a Westerosi girl from the Riverlands called Genna. She was a smallfolk, her parents ran an inn in the Riverlands. Nine months later Genna Reyne gave birth to me. Two years later she died in childbirth giving birth to my sister Rayler whom died a day after my mother. My father couldn't handled the pain. He sold the estate and joined the Golden Company. I went with him, but he refused me from joining. Twenty years later I ran away to Braavos. They were rumors of a sellsword company of only Westerosis. I joined them but i told only the commander Ser Roldy my story.”

“Who is Rol... Oh Ser Gerold Hightower. Oswell told me about him.” Jae smiled. “I will remove house Lannister from power. I will kill the Guilty one’s then the innocents will be sent to join the Night Watch and Silent Sisters. We can't have Golden Lion's running around. Your attitude will make me decide whether to make House Reyne the Paramount house of the Westerland.” Ser Armond stood up.

“Thank you Your Grace. By your leave.” He made to leave, but Jon had one more question for him. 

“What about Ser Griffith?”

“He is cousin to the late Lord Denys Darklyn.”

That didn't explain much, but Jae decided not to bother Ser Armond more than he should. “You can go Ser. If you see Ser Oswell tell him I'm in need of a reply of what i sent him to do.”

“Yes, Your Grace.” Ser Armond dipped his head in a bow and left. Jae filled another goblet with the White Wine and he waited for Ser Oswell. The Knight came in chewing down on a very large chunk of chicken lap, he saw the goblet of wine and grabbed it, he sat on the chair Ser Armond just evacuated.

“Where have you been?” Jae enquired. 

“Doing the King’s bidding,” Oswell answered.

“You counted the men while eating chicken.”

“No, no. After counting the men. One of my men informed me that they saw a ship of the Red Brothers approaching. Gerold sent the bastard Tyrells and some five thousand men to assist us. After I saw to them I went to eat lunch with Yhogaro and the pirates.”

“And I guess that you were eating when Ser Armond found you.” He nodded chewing a piece of the chicken. “Who are the bastard Tyrells?”

“Garse and Garrett Flowers are the bastard sons of Garth Tyrell, the uncle to The Lord of Highgarden, Mace Tyrell.”

“Why did they leave Highgarden?”

“You were a bastard once. Tell me you never thought to leave Winterfell.”

“Countless of times.” Jae recalled when he tried to run away from Winterfell during the Greyjoy rebellion, Lord Stark wasn't around, but it was Robb who found out. He pled with Jon even cried until Jon gave up his escape from Lady Stark’s harsh treatment. “Well i didn't call you here to discuss that with you.”

“Well why did you call me here, Your Grace.”

“I gave you an assignment Oswell. What is your report.”

“We lost two hundred men in the Battle by the Bitch... I mean Beach.” The Knight grinned making Jae frown at him. “Out of our two thousand and five hundred men we now have two thousand and three hundred.” He finished eating his chicken, he licked his fingers and the bone of the chicken. He dropped the bone on the table between him and Jae, then he started sipping from his goblet. “Hmm, why haven't I tried this before. Wine and Chicken. It's so good that I feel like giving House Whent new words. House which is, Whent of Harrenhal of the Riverlands. Words: Wine and Chicken.” Jae giggled.

“You are clown Ser,” Jae told him. “What about the pirates how many did they loose.”

“Five thousand they lost. Ten thousand is what is remaining of them.”

“You took Rhaenys to the docks right?” Oswell nodded. “What did she name the ships.” When he came back from the battle he told Rhae that she was to name all their newly acquired ships. He asked Ser Oswell to take her to the docks anytime he was chanced. 

“You actually can't expect me to remember what she named all nine hundred and forty-three ships.” He took a sip from his wine, then gave Jae that his stupid smirk. “If you were so curious why didn't come with us?” When he got no reply from him he sighed. “No one will look at you strange if they found out you have affections for her. Maybe some part's of Essos will wrinkle their nose anytime you pass by. But your twelve thousand and three hundred men will still call you The Dragon. Many will flock to Your banners in Westeros cause they will think that's what a True Targaryen will do: fall in love with his sister. Don't hide your affection for her from the public. No, shine it in their eyes.” Jon was shocked. ‘So Oswell knew all this while.’

“When did you notice?”  
“Hmm. Let's say two days after i found you in Yunkai.” Jae’s face went white. ‘Was i so obvious.’ Jae decided to change the topic. 

“So you are trying to tell me you can't even remember what she named at least two ships.”

“I remember more than two.”

“What are they?”

 

“Royal Dragon, Stormrider, Freedom, Revenge, Sea Shadow, Sea Wolf, Sea Dragon, Sea Storm, Sea Wind, Bright Dancer, Glider, Dragon's Dance, Queen Lyanna, King Rhaegar, Storm’s Bane, Nightmare, Sinker, Red Fortress, Queen Rhaella, Valyrian Dream, Lion's Bane, Stag’s Pain, Dragon's Reign, Wrath And Rage. I remember this four-and-tweny cause I kept on repeating their names so as not to laugh when i remember what she named the first.”

“What?”

“Dōna Valonqar.” ‘Sweet Little Brother.’ Jae was about to ask why was that funny when the answer came to him. ‘Of course he is not laughing at the name he is laughing at how embarrassed I will be when I find out. Which i just did.’ His face felt as if it were afire as Ser Oswell started laughing.

“We are done here Ser, you may take your leave.” The Knight left with the chicken bone, a wine filled goblet, and he was still laughing when he raised the tent flap, ducked his head and left. 

 

After Oswell left Jae closed his eyes and rested his head on the headrest of his chair. ‘Sweet Little Brother. Sweet Little Brother. Sweet Little Brother. Sweet Little Brother.’ He kept repeating to himself and didn't hear when she opened the flap of his tent and walked in. His eyes came open when she sat on his lap. That was when he knew that he desired her, his sister. But it was when she adjusted her arse on his lap he knew the effect she had on him. His cock became upright beneath his breeches.

 

“Brother. Sweet Little Brother,” Rhaenys whispered sultrily into his ear.

“Rhae...” Was all he managed to say before she crashed her lips against his. She pulled away then she stood up and grabbed his hand. She led him to a cotton west of the tent. She shifted the cotton and dragged him behind, to his bed. Immediately she undressed and sat on his lap again and pressed her lips to his. His hand gripped her arse and he couldn't help but notice how good her breasts felt against his clothed chest. He felt like he had never felt before, a feeling of arousal and excitement. He lifted her from his lap much to her annoyance. He supposed that it was her Dornish blood at work. He quickly took off his clothes. After taking off his boots he leaped into the bed and grabbed her to himself, he sealed her mouth with his. They kissed for a while then he pulled out and began to do some of the thing's he had heard from Theon, Oswell and Jhaki. His mouth started moving south; from the crook of her neck to her firm and soft teats. He paused to lick her dark-brown nipples, then he continued to move down till his lips touched her cunt. She had no no hair down there and he took the opportunity to tease her with his lips as he bit the part where hair was supposed to be. He then moved below and placed his tongue on her wet lips. He shoved his tongue into her cunt, and he was rewarded with her moans, they sounded like music in his ears. He began thrusting his tongue forward, she tasted good and he wanted more of that taste. She moaned out his name and pressed his head to her making his tongue dive further into her. He felt her go rigid and then she shook and jerked uncontrollably and her sweet liquid rushed into his mouth and face. He raised himself and saw that she was smiling at him. He kissed her on the lips and pulled out after a while to grab his hard cock and place it near her cunt. He teased her again by placing his cock inside her and pulling out. 

After he did it for the fourth time she lost patience. “Stop that Jae... I need you... Inside me... Now,” She panted out. Jae obliged and began thrusting into Rhaenys blissfully. He began to give and take pleasure from his Mandia.


	10. The Dragon Sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A member is added to the Targaryen family

CHAPTER TEN

 

 

Jae dismissed from his mind Ser Oswell’s talk that the Volantenes may know that he is coming. According to the bastard Tyrells, they barred the Red Brothers from entering the city. Ser Gerold and his men were camped out, east of the city. Near the Demon Road. Jae felt assured - but not fully - that he will take Volantis, and with little stress. He sent Moqqoro back to Volantis, much to Ser Oswell’s pleasure. But he didn't send the priest away. He sent the priest to help him acquire the support of the Red Priests and Priestesses. ‘I will need the help of their one-thousand Fiery Hand, before i can ever be able to take the city.’ If Moqqoro was successful in winning their support he is to come back to Jae and tell him. Then he Moqorro and five-hundred men will meet up with the Red Brothers outside Volantis. Moqorro will go into the City to tell the Red Priests to start a slave revolt. During the chaos the Fiery Hand will open the gates of the city. Jae, his men, the Red Brothers together with the fiery hand will take both the inner and outer cities of Volantis. Jae would have liked to stay away from the Black Wall, but behind the wall were slavers that needed to face the Dragon’s mercy. Most importantly he needed the books in the great library behind the Black Wall. It was rumored that some of the books dated back to the time of the Freehold. 

 

After they have taken and secured the City and secured the City he will set up a council of three to rule it. The council will be made up of a Red Priest, the commander of the Fiery Hand, and a merchant prince. He will then take the Green Galleys of Volantis for himself and he and the Red Brothers will come back to join his sister and the rest of his men on the island near Old Ghis. When he comes back he expects to see the fourteen commanders of the Iron Legions of Ghis waiting for him. He sent Ser Jhaki Doqawn, with an escort of twenty men, to New Ghis with an invitation to each of the fourteen commanders of fourteen Iron Legions of Ghis. He invited them and their men to come discuss a contract with him.

 

He sent Moqqoro to Volantis a moon ago and he was already back and have informed Jae of his success. He sent Ser Jhaki to Ghis twenty-three days ago and now Jae is wondering what has befallen his Admiral. He can't leave for Volantis without hearing from Ghis. He had already discussed his plans with his commanders and they already agreed, save Ser Oswell who wasn't happy to know that he will be remaining behind to protect Rhaenys and lead the men. The knight had argued that Jae shouldn't go anywhere without a Kingsguard, he had calmed somewhat when Jae told him that he will take Ser Griffith Darklyn with him, though he muttered that Ser Griffith wasn't a Kingsguard. 

 

Jae mind drifted back to Jhaki Doqawn, he remembered what the knight told him of how he had earned the impression that he sold people as slaves in Astapor. There had once been a captain from the Stepstones, he had golden hair and blue eyes just like Jhaki. The captain made the impression that he was running a business of sea travel, but in truth he was selling his passengers to slavers in Astapor. Soon enough he was caught by group of Braavosi sailors, he managed to escape and was never seen again. Seven years later Jhaki Doqawn started his cargo/passenger ship buisness. Because of his facial resemblance to the slaver the Braavosis had made trade hard for him. They would have done worse if they had prove that it was indeed him. The slaver was almost as short as a dwarf. The Braavosis believe that he had gone to Ashai by the shadow to use some dark magic to increase his height and become Jhaki Doqawn. For the first two years of his buisness Jhaki had tried to stop them from telling lies about him soon enough he got tired and became used to it. Now if you accuse him of being the miniscule slaver, he will just smile and shrug.

 

Jae know that Jhaki is good man. That's why he named him the Grand Admiral of the ‘Black Fleet.’ The Black Fleet was what he have chosen to call his fleet. 

 

Rhae had suggested he name it ‘Dragon Fleet’. 

 

His thoughts were disturbed by the flaps of his tent being raised and his Grand Admiral walked in. Jae stood up from his chair and rushed to hug him. He had grown fond of Jhaki, he see the man like an uncle. Because he does things uncle Benjen do. Jhaki had been the one to dash him the summer island bow. On Jae’s eleventh name-day he gifted him an old tome about Valyria.

 

Jae released Jhaki from the hug. “Gods, you had me worried, i was already making plans for attacking New Ghis and demanding for them to bring you or face dragon fire.” Jhaki laughed and Jae chuckled. “What happened?”

 

Ser Jhaki went down on one knee. “Forgive me, Your Grace, for my tardiness...”

 

“Jhaki, stand up, am sure there is nothing to forgive if you did it on purpose, you must have had a reason why.” The Knight rose with a smile on his face.

 

“Indeed, Jae. Let's seat and then i will tell you what happened.” Jhaki sat down on a chair with a table on his front, Jae sat opposite facing Jhaki and the table.

 

“Well, now we are seated you better get started. Or i will loose what little fragments of patience i have left.” Jhaki chucked and began the story. He told Jae how when he got to New Ghis, with the Targaryen banner flying above, and the slave masters started inviting him to sup with them. And then they started asking him if he meant to attack New Ghis. Jhaki told Jae that he noticed that the masters were quarrelsome, they never agreed with eachother. Some even offered him help if he mean to take the place, but in exchange he is to kill their rivals for them. Finally he met with the commander of the Iron Legions. The Iron legions, Jhaki explained, are a free company in the service of New Ghis. They were made to resemble the Lockstep Legion of Old Ghis. After serving three years in the Iron Legion, your contract is over, you either renew your contract with them or you walk away with your pay. But eleven years ago, a man whom have serve the legion for over fourteen years. He was even raised to commander of the fifth legion. This man rose up with the legionnaires under his command and slew the rest thirteen commanders and their lieutenants. They said they had a conflict; this man wanted the other thirteen to follow him to attack somewhere, but they refused so he killed them and took command of all the men. Now the rules are changed, if you join the legion you join for life. You will be paid of course, but the punishment of desertion is torture, then death. Jhaki said that after he told this man about Jae. The man agreed to follow him without payment. He bid Jhaki to wait so he can ready his men and they can all come together to pledge fealty. And knowing the man's reputation Jhaki didn't dare to disagree. That was what caused his tardiness. 

 

Jae didn't believe Jhaki when he said that they have chosen to follow him rejecting his gold. What have he done to earn such loyalty from this man. He don't even know him or is he someone that shared his hatred for Lannisters and Baratheons.

“Who is this commander of the Iron Legions... Or whatever they are now called.”

“Well you will have to follow me to find out.” Jhaki stood up and Jae followed suit. He took Fyrewing and Blackfyre from where he hung them and strapped them to his waist. They left the tent and want to the stalls were the horses were kept. They passed the stalls where the stud-horses were kept and went to the stall their own horses were. Jae went to the stall of Stormrider. ‘Damn, i missed you boy. When last did we go on a ride. Perhaps we might go hunting today.’ He brought the horse out of the stall and saddled it then he took a carrot from a nearby basket and fed it to him. After making sure that Stormrider was ready he mounted it.

 

“Took you so long to ready a horse.” Jhaki mocked from where he sat atop his mare.

“He is a well groomed horse unlike...” Jae paused as he saw a figure running towards them. It was Oswell. He got to them panting. “What is it Ser?”

Instead of answering him, the Knight turned to Jhaki. “Why did you bring an army here? and why did you dock on the docks of old pirate village?”

“Well the Iron Legions didn't want to anchor they have elephants on the ships and they were scared of being unbalanced or they might sink, so i brought them to the only docks this island have.”

“Where have you been?” Oswell asked Jhaki. 

“Come with us and he will tell you,” Jae offered. Oswell took his destrier out of it stall, saddled and jumped on it. They rode out of camp and Jhaki narrated his story to Oswell. 

 

“Who is this man?” Oswell asked when Jhaki was done narrating.

“Same thing I have been asking,” Jae said. Jhaki only smiled. They rode west. From far, Jae could see rows of men standing in formation. They rode on till they were near the host. Over fifty-thousand spearmen standing in ten ranks of one hundred all wearing black steel armour and helm. They were armed with six feet long black spears and round large black shields. On their waist belt were two sheathed daggers and a longsword behind this host was a group of sixty elephants, standing in formation. At the head of this host was a man sitting atop a charger dressed like his men, all in black except the blood red cloak that hung down from his shoulders billowing in the wind. 

Jhaki wheeled his horse towards the man. Jae and Oswell followed him. When they where before him the man took off his helm and Jae gasped. The man looked like he had seen sixty name-days, but that wasn't what surprised him. The man had a shoulder length silver-gold hair and violet eyes. The man looked like a Targaryen.

“You are in the presence of Jaehaerys Targaryen. The Dragon. The Lord of Dragons. The Son of Fire. The Son of Blood. The Seed of Ice and Fire. The Dragonwolf. The Slaversbane and The Conqueror Reborn.” Said Ser Jhaki out loud so all the men could hear him. The man who looked like a Targaryen unmounted his horse and went on one knee with his men following suit. 

“I am Daeron Targaryen, Commander of The Dragon Sons. Son of Aegon Targaryen and Betha Blackwood,” The man said. 

“It can't be, Daeron Targaryen died,” Jae said with his mouth hanging open.

“I will tell you the real story later.” The man then smiled. “The Dragon Sons are yours, Your Grace.”

“Rise, Prince Daeron.” When he rose so did his men. “How many men can the Dragon Sons boast of?”

“Twenty-five thousand cavalry and thirty-five thousand spearmen, Your Grace.”

“I see no cavalrymen.”

“That because i made them stand with spearmen, but their horses are being kept beside the elephants.”

“Ser Oswell ride back to camp prepare a large space for the Dragon Sons and their elephants to make camp.” Ser Oswell dipped his head and rode beck to camp. Jae came down from Stormrider and handed it reins to Ser Jhaki. “Prince Daeron will you have a short walk with me.”

“Yes Your Grace.” He gave the reins of his charger to one of his men and followed Jae. They walked, heading for nowhere. “I didn't believe it when Ser Doqawn told me of another Targaryen. But I came because a Targaryen alone in this world is a terrible thing, though you are not alone I thought it would be good if we stick together like a pack.”

“Thank you for coming...”

“Uncle, you can call me uncle.” The Prince smiled and Jae found himself smiling. “You have Rhaella’s smile and Jaehaerys’s build.”

“Rhaella? You mean my grandmother?” His uncle gave him a nod. “And Jaehaerys, you mean my great grandfather, your brother.” Another nod. Daeron’s eyes found Blackfyre on Jae’s hip. 

“Ah, you have the sword. I thought it was lost to the usurper!” He uncle spat out the last word. “I was the one who had Blackfyre returned to our House. I anominousely had it given to my brother, Jaehaerys, whom gifted it to his grandson whom is your father.”

“Why didn't you return to your family, uncle?”

“It all started when my father betrothed me to Olenna Redwyne. During my squiring at Highgarden I started growing fond of a fellow squire called Jeremy Norridge, soon the fondness grew into love. I wanted to be with him not Olenna Red-whatever. My brothers defiled our father's wishes and i did the same. But I and Jeremy had to hide our feelings from the public eye. We weren't happy with not being able to show our love for eachother to the world. So when the band of outlaws, the Rat, the Hawk and the Pig came out Jeremy devised a plan for us to go to Essos and everyone will think us dead.” Daeron sighed and stopped walking. Jae halted too. “Being the fool I was for love, I agreed to the plan.”

“What was the plan?”

“The plan was that I will go to my father and tell him to give me fifty men to fight the outlaws. Then I and him will lead the men to the outlaws camp and slaughter them. During the slaughter we are to take two bodies back to our camp which will be empty. We are to dress the bodies in our armor and then burn them beyond recognition. It was infamously known that this outlaws light their arrows before shooting it. The plan went well but Jeremy was injured in the fight. His injury festered and there was no Maester to treat it. Jeremy died and I buried him and planted flowers over his grave. Because of the shame I felt for letting my father down, I couldn't return home. I came here to Essos and changed my name to Daeron of Valyria. I was conscripted by the Golden Company. I fought beside Bittersteel on his last battle in the Disputed Lands, when he died I took Blackfyre and deserted. I stayed in Lys for a long time then I heard of the tragedy of Summerhall. I cried because I thought everything was my fault I dyed my hair and went to King’s Landing. In King’s Landing I managed to sneak into Maegor’s Holdfast and leave Blackfyre on Jaehaerys’s bed. I went back to Lys and washed the dye from my hair. For years I lived as a sellsword I even thought about creating my own company, but that will only give me too much attention which I didn't want. Soon enough, I found myself among the Iron Legions of Ghis. I kept renewing my contract with them because I wanted to be as far from Westeros as I could get. That changed during Robert's rebellion. I was already one of the fourteen commanders by then, I tried convincing the other commanders to follow me to Westeros to fight for Rhaegar and overthrow Aerys. I believed Aerys was mad because his mother, my sister, Shaera, always showed signs of madness. The commanders refused so i gathered my men and killed the commanders. I took charge of the Iron Legions, but by then the war was over. Rhaegar was dead our House was overthrown and it members were massacred. I and my men alone couldn't stand against the Stark-Baratheon-Lannister-Tully-Arryn forces. We will need the help of of Dorne and the Reach, I would have been forced to take the Iron Throne for myself. And there was nothing I hated more than being King. So to save myself from being king, lick my wounds, and wait for the opportunity to enact revenge I continued to be in the service of New Ghis. Untill now.” Daeron’s face became hard. “It's time for the Dragons to return Home, with Fire and Blood.”

They returned to where the men were still standing as straight as wall. Oswell returned and reported that a clearing have been made for Daeron's army to make camp. They returned to camp with an army behind them. Daeron and his men made camp and when they were done Jae told his uncle that he will be having lunch with him and Rhaenys. He will send Ser Oswell to get him when it's time. Jae left his Stormrider in it's stall and made for his tent. He sat down before his dinning table brooding over what his uncle told him. Rhaenys came to his tent she pecked him on his forehead then she sat on a chair beside him. She asked him about the Dragon Sons, and he told her everything from Jhaki’s arrival to his conversation with his newly found uncle.

 

“Do you believe he is really our uncle?” Rhaenys asked after he told her everything.

“Aye i do,” He answered.

“Can we trust him?”

“I don't know. I invited him to have lunch with us; I plan on to knowing him.”

“Well then let's eat.” She called a sentry by the doorway of his tent. She ordered him to call a maid for her. When the maid came, Rhae told her to serve lunch for three: Roast chicken, flavoured water, red wine, egg sauce, fruit salad and baked potatoes. After the maid finished arranging the plates of food, pitchers of wine and flavoured water, goblets and cutleries on the dinning table Jae told her to fetch him Ser Oswell. Ser Oswell arrived looking sleepy, but he became attentive when he saw the food on the table. He looked sad when Jae told him that he will not be joining them to sup. Before he could make any nasty comment, Jae sent him to inform the commander of the Dragon Sons that the King invites him to share his meal with him.

 

Oswell came back with his uncle and also a fried chicken in hand. After he left Jae told his uncle to have a seat. Daeron took the seat opposite him. 

“Are you a Knight?” Rhaenys asked Daeron soon after they began eating. 

“Yes, Princess. I was Knighted at Highgarden,” Daeron Targaryen answered.

“So i can call you Ser?”

“No. I don't like the title. You can call me Uncle. I told Jaehaerys the same.” His uncle checked his expression to see if he was offended by being addressed informally. He smiled when he saw that Jae took no offence in it. 

“Just uncle?”

“You can call him Uncle Daeron,” Jae suggested.

“Or Uncle Dary,” Daeron said.   
“What!” Jon and Rhaenys said at the same time. Daeron chuckled then he took a long sip from his goblet and placed it back on the table. Jae knew the name sounded odd to him, maybe it did too with Rhaenys, he surmised. 

“When I was young that was what my mother called me. No other person addressed me by the nickname save her. I always wanted to be called Dary, it reminds me of her,” Daeron said. 

“Well that's it,” Rhaenys said, “Uncle Darry.”

“My father wouldn't have liked you two.”

“Why?” Jae asked curious about why Aegon the Unlikely wouldn't have liked him. 

“He wanted to put a stop to incest in our House. He became sad and angry when Jaehaerys wed Shaera secretly and then consummated the marriage.” Jae looked at Rhaenys shocked. She too had a surprised look on her face. ‘He have just met us for few minutes, how do he know of I and Rhae.’ 

As if he knew what was on Jae’s mind, Daeron spoke. “You are surprised how i know. Me who grew up with Jaehaerys and Shaera trying to hide their relationship from public eye. Me whom have also tried doing the same,” his uncle gave him a sad smile. “Let me give you both an advise— secrecy is the death of love, am talking about anything that have to do with secrecy.”

They continued eating with a peaceful silence. From where he sat he could here one of his men outside calling for a maid to come refill his cup. Jae used his dagger to slice a piece of meat from the chicken wing. He spooned it into mouth. Spice filled his mouth. So sweet that he had to drink a cup of the flavoured water, to wash down a bit of the sweet taste.

“How good are the Dragon Sons? Are they as good as the Iron Legions they were before?” Jae asked. 

“Better. We have improved far more than any company in Essos,” Uncle Dary answered. 

“Can they come out victorious after a battle with ten-thousand Unsullied.”

“Maybe, am not certain. The Unsullied will beat us, but they will have no soldier remaining, so will we, you could call that victory.” Jae chuckled. “The only way that the Unsullied can have a chance in beating us is if they are better armored and if we decide to not involve our elephant.”

“Tell me about the elephants.”

“They are from an old breed of elephants from Old Ghis said to be able to uproot a full grown tree by swinging their trunk at it and not missing. Now that we use them for war, we fix double edge sharp blades to their trunks so that they could go beheading any foe that stand before them. We also wear them heavy iron shoes so that when they run they will leave trampled bodies in their wake. And most especially we armor them, so that they can not be killed by a well thrown spear.”

“They are...” Jae searched for words to describe what he thought about them. Rhaenys gave him one. 

“Monstrous,” Rhaenys said. 

“Aye monstrous,” He said looking at her thankfully.

When they were done eating Rhaenys suggested that they all go visit the Dragons. They stood up and left the tent heading for the forest. On their way to the place where the Dragons made their lair. They talked. Rhaenys told their Uncle how she escaped King’s Landing with Daroz’s help, while Jae told him of his life at Winterfell. When they got to the lair they found only Anogar there. The lava coloured scale Dragon was feeding on the carcass of a deer and didn't even pay them any mind. Jae heard his Uncle Dary gasp. 

“It can't be,” Daeron said in disbelief. “This might seem mad, but i have been having dreams about being this dragon and spitting fire on sheeps and tearing their... You don't want to know the rest.”

“You are a Skinchanger,” Jae told him with a tone of certainty.

“But Targaryens can't be Skinchangers they don't have the blood of first men,” Rhaenys said with a tone laced with jealousy.

“His mother is from House Blackwood. A House that the blood of the First Men run through it's member's veins.” Anogar raised his head - that was bigger than a full grown horse - to look at Uncle Dary. They stared at each other, then Uncle Dary walked to the dragon and placed his hand on his snout. Anogar nuzzled his hand and hummed. “A dragon just choosed you as it rider, Uncle Dary.” Jae smiled at the child-like happiness his Uncle’s face held. 

As they were heading back to camp Jae thought of Viserys and Daenerys. ‘They are family too I should find them and bring them into the pack. After taking Volantis I will send Ser Arthur Dayne to find them. They need not fear the usurpers assassins again. Because now it's the time for Dragons. All other animals have been given their chances now it the Dragons.’

When they got back to camp Daeron excused himself to go check up on his men, while Rhaenys said that she had sword training with Oswell. He made his way back to his tent alone. 

 

He raised the flap and walked in to meet a lit brazier standing before it was Moqqoro. The priest stared at the flames with concentration. Jae sat down and poured himself a generous amount of wine. He sipped waiting patiently for the priest to tell him what he was doing here. The priest continued staring at the fire. Jae looked into the fire but he couldn't see anything.

 

The priest finally came out of his trance and spoke, “I was here to to talk to you you, My king, about the importance of converting from worshipping Trees to worshipping the lord of light.” He turned around and held Jae’s gaze. 

“I was informed that you tried doing the same with my men,” Jae told the priest. Jae didn't care if his men started worshipping R’hllor. He was the only worshipper of the Old Gods in his entire camp. The only reason why he will fret about his men following R’hllor, was because the lords of Westeros won't like the invasion of foreigners who come to not only conquer them but also convert them.

“I had as much progress with them as I had with you.” He arranged his robes around his shoulders. “Which is none.”

“When you looked into the fire what did you see?”

“I saw a large grey and oxblood Dragon battling a Kraken with one eye as blue as the sky and the other as dark as the night. This Kraken had wings, the wings of a crow. This Dragon and this Kraken battled near the shores of Valyria.”

Jae took a deep breath. He knew the dragon was him, or his dragon Suvion. But the Kraken he can't tell. “What will I achieve if I fight this... Kraken? Will I win?”

“Only R’hllor knows if you will win,” The Priest smirked darkly. “But if you win, you will take from this Kraken a book that will cement greatness to House Targaryen.”

Jae was curious he wanted to meet this Kraken. ‘After all a Kraken is the sigil of House Greyjoy. I won't be sad to tell Theon that I killed a family of his.’ He shook his head nobody had ever seen to ‘Valyria’ after the doom and come back alive. ‘Valyria? I will have to pass the Smoking Sea by the way when am going to Volantis. Who knows, at thirteen I might be the first in history to survive that hellish island.’ “Valyria you say.” it wasn't a question, but the priest nodded. “Inform Jhaki Doqawn to ready the men. Five-hundred men-at-arms are to come with me. While the others will sail up to meet with the Red Brothers outside Volantis.” He looked at the priest dead in the eyes. “On the morrow we set sail for Volantis, but on our way the Red Roar will drop by ‘Valyria.’”


	11. The Kraken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae meets The Kraken.

The sea wind blew sprays of salt water to his face. He basked in the cold winds of the sea. It was surprising how he have gotten used to being on a sailing ship, if you thought about his first time on sea. He looked around the ship bored out of his mind. He missed Rhaenys, he missed their dragons. She had been wroth when he told her that she, the dragons, their fleet, and their army will set sail for Volantis without him. She had begged to come with him, but he couldn't let her. Valyria was dangerous, and whoever this Kraken was it will be stupid to take him for granted. He couldn't risk losing her, though she now hate him for. She had screamed and cursed. She didn't want them to be separated, so did he, but in this type of situation they had to part ways, though it will be for but just a short time. He will never be the same if she dies, already the life of five hundred men-at-arms were already in his hands, if they die it will be his fault. His uncle had offered to come, so had Ser Oswell and Jhaki, but he had refused. Moqqoro was the only one he really knew aboard the Red Roar, so he had made it a habit to know his men-at-arms and oarsmen. Everyday he dined with them, asked them questions, and trained with them.

Jae gripped the a red railing, near where he stood. He heard the familiar footsteps of the Red Priest from behind him. He turned around and watched as the priest walked to him. 

“Your Grace,” Moqqoro greeted.

“Priest,” Jae said tiredly. He was tired of the priest and his stupid visions. If not of the priest he would have still been beside Rhaenys now.

“You are angry with me,” The priest said, with no trace of worry on his face.

“Should I be?” Jae asked.

“You think that you should.” Jae knew that he was right, but he stayed silent and continued staring at the Red Priest. “I saw a vision, Your Grace.” Jae choosed to remain silent. He won't ask the priest what he saw cause he didn't want to know. “I saw the Kraken...” The priest was cut off by, Lune, a man-at-arm. Lune rushed to them. He had been the one that had been given the duty to climb up the mast and watch out for other ship. 

“A ship is heading this way,” Lune said to Jae, pointing west. “It is as black as night, and it has black sails.” Jae looked at Moqqoro and the priest nodded. Jae tried to control his face, so that fear he felt won't show. 

He looked west and he could make out a little black thing sailing towards them. “To arms.” He commanded. His men started moving about grabbing, swords, shields, arrows, and axes. Jae rushed to where the first mast of the Red Roar was, he placed his hand on a rope and began his climb to the top. After a tough feat, with him almost falling twice, he got to the top. The Targaryen sail billowed atop him. He look west and saw it. A single-masted galley, lean and low, with a dark red hull. Her sails were black as a starless sky. The Silence was both cruel and fast. On her prow was a black iron maiden with one arm outstretched. Her waist was slender, her breasts high and proud, her legs long and shapely. A windblown mane of black iron hair streamed from her head, and her eyes were mother-of-pearl, but she had no mouth. Dread settled at the pit of his stomach. He started remembering all the stories that Theon Greyjoy told him of his uncle, the Crow’s Eye. “Halt ship,” He yelled from above. Soon he felt the Red Roar lurch to a halt. He kept on staring at the advancing ship, if he wasn't before, he was now sure that it was Euron Greyjoy he was going to face. With one last look at the ship, Jae leaped down from the mast and landed on his feet on the deck.

“Bring down sails and lower the masts,” He commanded. “Oarsmen to your oars.” The Red Roar buzzed with activity as the crew started dashing about, doing their tasks. “Ready ram.” Jae planed on advancing on The Silence on oars alone, and ramming her. His men will board her and start searching for the Crow’s Eye. His ears hurt cause of the loud beat of the oarsmen drum. The oars pulled smoothly, in and out of the sea as they began advancing.

He moved to stand by the prow, beside the three headed Red dragon prow. It was just remaining some few yards between The Red Roar and The Silence. They came close enough that from where he stood on the fourth deck of The Red Roar he could clearly see the mouthless maiden on the prow of The Silence. He wished his sword was with him but it was below deck.

He was about to bark out a command when a resounding Boom silenced him. The Red Roar groaned and before he knew it he started falling. He crashed down hard on the wooden deck of of The Silence. His head was bruised from the fall. He felt so heavy that he couldn't open his eyelids. He felt someone kick him in the back, then again on the leg, and again on the head. Before he realized what was happening, he was already slipping out of consciousness.

“Mandia,” He Whispered before he blacked out. 

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

He woke up in chains, and in a red room, so red it looked as if it had been bathed in blood. He tried to pull out his chains, but realised that they secured to a wooden pillar.

‘This isn't the Red Roar, I would not be chained in my own ship. Where am I,’ He thought. Suddenly he remembered the attack, remembered falling, remembered being kicked before blacking out. He became intensely scared, as his mind steered his thoughts to where he might be: The Silence.

After unknown hours of this mind-numbing task of pulling at his his chains, he got tired. When he was about to give up hope and go to sleep - at least he could dream of Rhaenys - the door opened, and a large Pentoshi walked in. The Pentoshi man was totally hairless, he held a tray in his hands. He closed the door and came to where Jae sat chained to a wooden pillar. The Pentoshi dropped the tray before him carelessly, in the process a cup fell off and landed on Jae’s injured knee. He groaned in pain and even the coolness of the water pouring out of the cup couldn't reduce the pain he felt. After he stopped feeling the pain he looked to the direction of the Pentoshi and saw the man pouring a green liquid on the hard bread and dog meat, he had brought with him. 

‘What is he doing? Is he trying to poison me? Who is he? He looks nothing like Theon.’

“Who are you? Why am I here?” Jae asked the man, but instead of answering him the Pentoshi walked out and bolted the door, leaving Jae alone. Jae thought about eating the food; It was within his reach, and he was damn hungry. He would have eating it if not of the thought that slipped into his mind, ‘If it is poisoned, I will never get to see Rhae again, I will never get back to Winterfell to pay respect to my mother again.’ With a frustrating sigh he kicked the tray away and watched sadly as his only meal got ruined.

And so he stayed, a day and then two, without eating or drinking anything. The moment he got to the point of eating the ruined and spoilt rotten food, the door opened and the Pentoshi man walked in with a tray filled with food, flanked by Euron Greyjoy. This was the first time Jae had ever seen Euron Greyjoy, but what Theon had told them of him were true. 

Euron was a very comely man, his hair was black as a midnight sea, with never a whitecap to be seen, and his face was smooth and pale beneath his neat dark beard. A black leather patch covered Euron’s left eye, but his right was blue as a summer sky. The Pentoshi walked to Jae and dropped the tray he held beside him. Without uttering anything, the Pentoshi left closing the door after him. Jae stared at where the Pentoshi had stood, not sparing a glance at Greyjoy or the food, though he knew that he might soon die of hunger.

The Crow’s Eye chuckled, “You're are a hard one, aren't you?” He said. Instead of replying Jae took the tray and began eating, he prayed in his heart to the Old Gods that this hard bread and chicken doesn't kill him. “Good, I like hard people. I like to break them.”

“What do you want?” Jae asked, with a husky voice. Afterall he haven't talked or eaten for the past two days. 

The Crow’s Eye laughed, his blue and bruised lips opened and behind were brown-stained tooth's. “Many things. I want many things, but most importantly, I want the world,” He paused. “And you can give it to me.”

“I can't give you the world, even if I can, I won't.”

“Such a brave boy are you.” The Crow‘s Eye Smiled. “Tell me, is it true that Targaryens are impervious to fire?” Jae continued eating his food, not even bothering to spare The Crow’s Eye a glance. “It seems like you are also an arrogant boy, but don't worry I will teach you respect.” Euron Greyjoy walked over to a sconce, took a torch, and walked back to Jae. ‘Does he think that am going to burn, he will be dissapointed.’ The Crow’s kicked the tray of food away from Jae. Jae was glad that at least he had eaten some. “I offered you food with Wildfire, but you didn't eat it. I was just trying to see if Wildfire kill Targaryens. That was two days ago, now I have come to test things by myself.” Jae was terrified. Targaryens are not resistant to wildfire, Aerion Brightflame proved it. The Crow’s Eye dropped the torch on Jae and his clothes caught fire. The Crow’s was happy and smiling when he saw that Jae didn't burn. He brought out a vial from his pocket, inside the vial was a green liquid: Wildfire. To Jae’s relief he returned the vial back to his pocket. “I will test you with this beautiful liquid when I have collected everything I want from you. For now, enjoy your place here, as naked as your name-day.” The idiot laughed and he walked the door, after he grabbed the doorhandle he turned around and smiled. “Lest I forget, we are heading to Valyria, the home of your ancestors.” Euron Greyjoy then walked out of the room chuckling like a mad man. Jae stayed there naked, all his clothes had burnt off. He wondered how Euron had found out about his parentage, ‘Perhaps he heard of the thing's I did in Yunkai.’

Jae stayed there naked and doing nothing. Soon he grew bored and tired and decided to Skinchange into Suvion. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his bond with the dragon. He started feeling himself slipping into the skin of the dragon, then he entered the dragon fully. He found himself flying over the sea, near a dock. It was daylight and he was glad that he now at least knew what hour it was. On the docks were his ship's all of them that made up for his Black Fleet were there, save the flagship, The Red Roar. He saw Wrath and Rage, The Bright Dancer, Sea Wolf, Dragon's Dance, and Lion's Bane on the docks. He looked ahead and saw a great number of tents. He flapped his wings and flew to the largest of them all and his flew in through the raised flap. He was glad that the tent was big enough for him, though after he entered he choked up all the space. 

He saw Rhaenys, Oswell, Daeron, Jhaki, a strange gray-haired man, and a black haired and purple-eyed man. They all sat down around a table. He noticed someone he hadn't when he flew in. A guard dressed in the Targaryen black armor and scarlet cloak. Red three headed dragon’s laid decoratively on his breastplate, pauldron, vambrace, and poleyn. His left arm pressed his winged helm to his side so that it wouldn't fall. Jae felt Rhae rub Suvion’s scales as the guard began speaking. He basked in the feeling of her warm hand touching his warm scales. 

“We... we were scou... Scouting when we saw the ship, Your Grace,” The guard said.

“Tell them in what state you met it,” Ser Jhaki Doqawn commanded.

“Me and the others... That is the crew of the... The Bright Dancer. We were scouting wh... When we saw The Red Roar. It was damaged Yo... Your Grace. The second hall looked like it had been rammed...” Jae thought that Suvion was the one making the guard nervous, but when he turned around and saw look on Rhaenys’ face he became worried for the guard. “Your Grace am sure that... the... the... they were attacked. His Grace was missing. The crew and the Red Priest said they saw him fall d... down.”

Ser Jhaki noticed the look on Rhaenys’ face. “Thank you Arkon, you can go,” He told the guard. Without hesitating, the guard dashed out of the tent.

Rhaenys stood up with a fury that only a fellow Targaryen could match. “Fucking idiot! I told him not to go, or he should at least take me with him.” She turned to Jhaki. “We will lead a search for him. He is not dead I know it...”

Jhaki interupeted her, “Of course he is not dead. Arkon didn't finish his story. Jae fell and landed on The Silence, they took him away. The Red Roar would have sailed after them, but they had a damaged hall, so they rowed here,” Jhaki said. 

“The Silence?” Asked Daeron and the strange gray-haired man at the same time. 

“Do you mean the ship that raided the docks of Qarth two years ago?” Daeron asked and Jhaki nodded. 

“The Silence is a Greyjoy ship, Euron Greyjoy’s ship actually,” The gray-haired man said. 

Oswell who had been silent ever since spoke, “There might be another Silence, Gerold. Fuck, I caused all this.” ‘So the gray-haired man is Ser Gerold Hightower, then the purple-eyed man will be no other than Ser Arthur Dayne, The Sword of the Morning.’

“It's the Greyjoy’s,” Rhaenys said. “Jae kept saying that the priest told him that he must meet the Kraken. That idiot priest will get it from me when The Red Roar get’s here.”

“I would not be wise to harm the priest Your Grace,” Jhaki advised.

“He speaks true niece,” Daeron said and turned his gaze to where Suvion stood, he peered at Suvion’s eyes and Jae felt that Daeron knew that he was inside the dragon, Afterall he was also a Skinchanger. “At least we know for now that he is alive.” Jae felt himself slipping out of his dragon and suddenly he became himself. 

He was surprised to meet Euron Greyjoy sitting down before him, watching him with a glint in his only eye. Jae stared back at the Greyjoy unflinchingly. 

“So the old winter stories of Skinchangers and Beastlings are true.” The Greyjoy stated happily. “How can I get it?”

Jae sighed tiredly. “You can't, only one out of a hundred with the blood of the First Men can be a Skinchanger. And only one out of a hundred Skinchanger can be a Greenseer,” He stated.

“Some of my priests can take the power from you and give it to me.”

“It's not a power, it's a gift, and it can turn to a curse if you are not careful.”

“I have a Shadow Binder who can take it from you,” Euron said brushing off his warning. “Anyway this won't be happening until we get to Valyria. I have need of you unharmed, that is what have been keeping me from hurting your arrogant ass.”

“What do you plan to do with me?” Jae enquired.

The Crow’s Eye smiled, and Jae wished he hadn't, those brown-stained tooths were already making him irritated. “There is a book I saw in Volantis, it talked about a horn that bind Dragon's to one's will. I will do a ritual and I need my blood and the blood of a dragon rider for the ritual,” Greyjoy answered. 

“You fool,” Jae mocked. “I have never ridden a dragon.”

The Crow’s Eye clenched his fist angrily, but Jae now knew that he wouldn't harm him. “By tomorrow when we will get to Valyria you will who the fool is,” The Crow's Eye said before storming out. Jae was surprised with himself. ‘How did the quiet bastard of Winterfell get so witty.’ He was scared and he had nothing that will take his fear away. Seeing Rhaenys had helped a bit, but after Euron’s talk of rituals he fear renewed. He wasn't even sure they would make it to Valyria, but he knew that he would not be dying soon. With hope he slipped into his dragon’s skin and whispered into his mind one word, ‘Come.’


	12. The King's Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News of Jaeharys get to King's Landing. The Old Falcon quits as Hand. Barristan hold a conversation with Varys.

Barristan stood like a visible spirit by the door of his King. He busied his mind with other things so as not to intentionally eavesdrop on the conversation king Robert was having with his hand, Jon Arryn. His mind stopped wandering when he heard one word, ‘Targaryen.’ 

He paused his thoughts for a while to hear clearly, and he heard the king roar, “A Targaryen claiming to be a child of that fucker!!”

“Lower your voice, the castle is asleep,” The Hand cautioned. “It's not only the boy. There is also a girl with him who claims to be Rhaenys Targaryen.” Barristan couldn't believe what he just heard, two children of Rhaegar were alive. ‘Could it be Aegon and Rhaenys? Could their death have been faked? But how, the Lannisters presented their bodies to Robert.’ 

“Who told you this?” He heard Robert question Jon Arryn.

“Varys. He came to me this night after I just managed to fall asleep. I thought about telling you after the sun rises, but something told me to come to you now,” was the Hand’s reply.

“Barristan!” The King called. “Get in here.”

Barristan quickly hurried in. “Your Grac...”

Robert didn't let him finish. “Get me Varys. Now!!” Barristan hurried out of the room and walked to the end of the corridor where a Baratheon man-at-arm stood.

“You are to guard the king’s door until I get back,” He commanded, and the guard nodded then he moved over to stand by the door. He would have ordered his brothers to guard the king, but some were off duty while the others were guiding the queen and the royal children. 

Barristan set off for the Council Tower where all the members of Small Council lived and had offices. He walked upon the drawbridge that spanned the dry moat, gazing up at the sky and thinking about the discussion he had heard between the king and his Hand. 

Within a short time, he got to the Tower. Two Gold Cloaks stood guard by the door. He walked past them and entered into a hallway. He walked down the hallway to where a flight was situated. He went up the flight and came upon a landing and another flight, he took the flight. He came upon another landing and he walked straight to a brown door, and knocked twise.

The door opened and the bald eunuch came into view. “Lord Commander, to what do I owe the honor of this visit?” The Master of Whispers asked, innocently.

“His Grace has commanded me to come get you,” Ser Barristan stated flatly.

“May I ask why?”

“You may not, the king has summoned you.”

“If you will, I need to put on something better. Just a bit of time and I will be out,” Lord Varys said, then he slammed the door close. Soon enough the eunuch came out wearing a red robe. And together they walked back to the king’s chamber.

Ser Barristan nodded at the guard and he left the door and went back to his position at the end of the corridor. 

Ser Barristan opened the door, the king and Lord Arryn turned their gaze towards him. “Lord Varys is here, Your Grace,” He said.

“Send him in,” Robert ordered. Barristan side-stepped and waved the Master of Whispers in. After Varys entered Barristan closed the door from where he stood, without, and he retook his position beside the door.

He didn't want to eavesdrop again, but he became curious so he stood still and silent and tried to listen to what was been said behind the door.

He didn't hear what he was saying, but he's could hear Varys’s voice. It was a little sound, almost a whisper.

“If they boy isn't Aegon, then how is he a child of Rhaegar Targaryen, he had only one son,” It was Jon Arryn who spoke. Varys talked again, but Barristan heard nothing aparts from ‘Lyanna Stark.’ And then the Seven Hells burst open. Robert started screaming about how he was going to murder all living Targaryens, in the process Jon Arryn was also screaming out something. Soon enough, the king and the hand started arguing heatedly, and Barristan couldn't hear anything they said. He thought about Lyanna Stark, ‘if she really had a child he will be illegitimate, but if Rhaenys was really alive and he marries her, he will have more right to the Iron Throne. If the time ever comes for me to choose, who will I choose: a bastard of Rhaegar or a king by right of conquest.’ 

He was drawn out of his thoughts by Jon Arryn. “Then find yourself a new Hand. I am done in King’s Landing,” The Hand said. Barristan watched as the door opened and the Hand came outside, without addressing Ser Barristan as he usually does, the Hand left. Ser Barristan wondered what must have made the honorable Jon Arryn resign from his duty.

The corridor started getting bright, and he knew once that the sun has risen. He stood there for a while and waited for Ser Meryn Trant to come relief him from his duty. The moment Trant came, the eunuch stepped out of the chamber of the king. 

As Ser Meryn took his position by the other side of the door Barristan left his position and began walking to the White Sword Tower. On his way he was joined by the eunuch. 

As they crossed the Drawbridge his mind urged him to ask the question that have been burning inside of him. 

‘Kingsguards are not supposed to be gossipers,’ He thought ruefully, still he asked. “I Kept hearing Rhaegar Targaryen been mentioned by the King,” He said.

Varys smiled like he knew what Barristan was driving towards. “Indeed. It looks like the dragons are stirring,” The eunuch pointed out.

“Why would you say so?”

“A boy across the sea is claiming to be the Son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, and mind you legitimate son.”

“He can't be, Rhaegar was already married.”

“He has prove, a document signed by Elia Martell, the former High Septon, Rhaegar, Lyanna, and The Sword of The Morning.” The last name made Barristan halt. ‘Arthur Dayne?’ He realised that the Spider didn't stop so he hurried to catch up with him. 

“That isn't enough prove.”

“Oh, it might not be, but then he has Rhaegar’s daughter with him,” The eunuch said smirking.

“Is it true that the Princess is alive?”

“Many a few things are true in this treacherous world.” The Master of Whispers still had the smirk on his face.

“What do the king plan to do?”

“Robert plans to do something that won't be quite simple.”

“May I ask what?”

The eunuch stopped and Barristan had to stop too. They were in training yard. He watched as Knights picked up blunted swords and began training their squires. Some Knights decided to spar with eachother. “What a poetic and an ironic world we live in,” Varys said. Barristan was taken aback, he hadn't been expecting such a reply. “Early this morning I asked you a question almost similar to the one you just asked. ‘May I ask why’ i asked you and you told me that I may not.” The eunuch chuckled and Barristan became ashamed of how he had behaved to the eunuch that morn.

He tried to regain his pride. “The king...”

The eunuch cut him off, “If I give you the exact reply you gave me this morning what will you do.” Varys paused. “Probably get on a ship and sail to Essos to find your answers.” Varys began walking again and Barristan couldn't help but follow him. “Don't worry good Ser, I will answer you.” The Spider stopped speaking for a while and kept on walking and Barristan flanked him. The eunuch smiled. “King Robert plans to find this so called Targaryen and his sister, he means to find them and kill them. But I fear that that will be harder than he thinks.” ‘Was this what made Jon Arryn resign, was he not in support of Robert sending assassins after Viserys and Daenerys, why wasn't he in support of this one. He always said that he will do everything to make sure that the realm remain peacefull, has he been lying ever since.’

“Why so?” Barristan questioned.

“Because they have dragons,” The Master of Whispers answered. He bowed and without another word he left. Leaving Ser Barristan standing there mouth agapped. He came out of his shock and left for the White Sword Tower. He headed to his room where he took off his armor and cloak. He sat down on his bed and started thinking about what he just learnt. As he was about to get some sleep before going to the small council meeting his door opened, and Jamie Lannister came in.

“Ser Barristan,” The Lannister Knight addressed. “Have you heard that the Hand has resigned and is packing his things and getting ready to depart from the capital.” Barristan had been there when Jon Arryn resigned, but he hadn't known that the Old Falcon will immediately start getting ready to leave the capital.

“I was there when he resigned,” Barristan told the Kingslayer. 

“Why?”

“I don't know, but it has something to do with the Targaryens,” He paused and locked eyes with the Kingslayer. “The Targaryens are coming again. This time they might come with dragons.”


	13. Difficult Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned reveals the truth about Jon.

Ned stared fixedly at the letter on his desk. 

The cat has been let out of the bag and the boy mean to take back what belong to him by right. He   
will need the support of the North and the Riverlands. You Know what I mean.  
Ser Arthur Dayne, The Sword of The Morning.

Ned didn't know how to feel. Jon has been found, he meant to take back the Iron Throne and he needed Ned’s support and the support of the North and the Riverlands. 

Ned stood up and walked to the door of his solar. It was time to tell his family the truth, he knew that in no time things will fall into chaos in the Seven Kingdoms. He opened the door and peered out into the hallway. A guard stood, not far from his door. He waved him over and the guard came.

“Find my wife and children, tell them to find me in the Crypt,” Ned commanded. The guard bowed and left to do as his Lord had Commanded. Ned came out of his room, locked his door, and set out for the Crypt.

*_*_*_*

He sat down on a stone hedge beside the grave of his father. He thought about where to start from when telling his family the truth. Finally he decided on starting from When he got to the Tower. He looked up to where they all stood, even little Rickon who wouldn't understand anything that was about to be said.

“I called you all here, to tell you something that I've been withholding for three-and-ten years,” He told them. 

“Have Jon been found?” Arya asked as she have been doing since Jon left. 

Ned gave her a nod. “Yes,” He said. Before Arya could speak he stopped her. “I need to tell you all something and I don't want to be interrupted.” 

They all kept staring at him and he took the cue and began. “I have never told any of you what transpired in the Tower of Joy. Well, that was because I was trying to protect Jon.” Arya was about to speak again, but he held up his hand and stopped her. “It appears to me now that I could never have been able to protect him.” With a sigh he bagan his tale. “When I got to the Tower of Joy accompanied by Ser Mark Ryswell, Howland Reed, Lord Dustin, Theo Wull, Ethan Glover, and Martyn Cassel, we met the three deadliest Knight’s of King Aerys’s Kingsguard. After some heated words were exchanged between our both parties, a fight began. We fought till it was remaining me, Theo Wull, and Howland Reed. The Kingsguards took some injuries, but aparts from that they looked far from not being alright. Dayne would have killed me that day were it not for Lya.” He bowed down his head, he couldn't bear to hold the gazes of his family because of the lies he had told them. A tear fell from his eye as he continued. “She just finished giving birth to Jon and she was weak and sick. But she came to save her brother who didn't worth it. She managed to stop the fight by just staggering in. She handed me a boy and told me the tale of how she and Rhaegar fell in love with eachother. Rhaegar annulled his marriage to Elia Martell and wed Lyanna in a secret ceremony in Dorne. Jon is a fruit of that marriage. She died in my arms after that. My party and the Kingsguards went our separate ways after arguing about who will take custody of the boy.

“Three years ago, Jon found out and he left. The Kingsguards were in Essos, so I contacted them to find him, I did this without thinking about it. They have found him, and now Jon is coming back to Westeros to claim his birthright.”

There was silence. No one could speak for a long time, and Ned was surprised at who spoke first. 

“We will support him,” Catelyn said. “Am ashamed of how I treated him. Family, Duty, Honour. I intentionally twisted those words to mean he was the enemy to my family and I had to do my duty to my family by protecting them from a would be traitor.” Tears dropped down her eyes. “I thought of him as a future enemy when I was supposed to treat him like family and be a mother to him.” Ned and his children watched her sadly. “Forgive me... Please, Forgive me,” She cried. 

Ned stood up and embraced her, he was startled when she pushed him away from her. “You caused this, all I did to him was your fault. If you had told me... if you had trusted your family with the truth we wouldn't have Robert wanting to wage war against us now.” Ned understood that she wanted someone to blame for everything, he was like that sometimes, but what did she mean by Robert wanting to wage war against them.

“War?” Robb asked. “Why will the King want to wage war on us?”

“He knows, that why,” Catelyn answered, and Ned felt dread settle in pit of his stomach. Catelyn continued. “I just finished reading a missive from Lysa when a guardsman told me that I have been summoned by you. This missive came from the Eyrie.”

Ned was confused; why was Lysa in the Eyrie. “The Eyrie?” He asked.

“Yes. Jon Arryn has resigned.” Ned could not believe what he was hearing. “Robert found out that there is a Targaryen in Essos who has dragons and armies. This Targaryen claims to be the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. After putting two and two together, Robert found out that this boy is no other than the Bastard of Winterfell. He told Jon Arryn that he will call his banners and come North, but Lord Arryn was not in support, he resigned and told Robert that if he is to fight you he will be doing it alone.” Ned was surprised, Robert had surprised him. ‘How did he find out? Was it Varys who informed him?’

“We need to call our banners, father,” Robb said. “We need to support Jon and if we let the King get to the Riverland we will loose our allies.” Ned looked at the boy.

“You speak true, but first I need to send a letter east and inform Jon about what happened,” He declared. “Cat, it would be good if you send a letter to the Bloody Gate.”

“Why?” She asked flustered.

“Inform your uncle of what Robert plan to do. Write to him to go to the Riverland and take command of the army since your father isn't well and your brother is no war veteran.” She nodded. “We need allies, somehow I think that the Riverlands won't be enough, they are what? Fourty-thousand?”

“Fifty,” Catelyn said. “We can't get Dorne because they don't like Lyanna and won't want to fight for her son. We won't get the Stormland too, neither will we be having the support of the Westerland and the Vale.” She said the last part staring at Ned. “Jon Arryn won't want to choose any side when his two foster sons are fighting eachother. The Reach won't support us, Lysa once told me that Littlefinger told her that the Tyrells want their little rose to wed Jeoffery when they both come of age. Robert of course didn't agree, this will be their chance of making sure that their girl might one day be queen.”

“Then where are we going to get our allies from? Jon might not come back with an army,” Robb said.

Catelyn smiled and then Ned knew he married a cloaked politician. “Because the major Houses won't support us doesn't mean that some of their banner men wouldn't. I will advise you to write to Yronwood and Dayne. The Yronwoods might have been the rulers of Dorne if not of the Rhoyners, they have always hated the Martells and they have the blood of the First Men. Same goes for the Daynes, they too might have been the ruling House of Dorne and like the Yronwoods, they are of First Men descent,” Catelyn said. “We could also consider the Reach there are a lot of Houses in the Reach that owe the Targaryens a lot, some don't owe the Targaryens anything, but if they land in Westeros they will support them.”

Ned sighed softly. “Aye, Tarly and Rowan, but even if we have the support of the Riverland, House Yronwood, House Dayne, House Tarly, and House Rowan it still won't be enough,” Ned complained worryingly. 

Catelyn smiled again. “Half of The Reach detest the Tyrell’s, we have a lot of Houses that will fight with us from the Reach,” She paused. “If you think that won't still be enough, we can always use Theon Greyjoy.”

“What do you mean?” Ned enquired, though he might already have an inkling of what she was implying.

“Greyjoy is a hostage right?” Catelyn asked.

“No, he is my ward.”

“You might want to think of him as trustworthy, but any slight chance he get to betray us, he will use it.”

Robb’s face became blanched with worry. “Theon will never betray us, mother. Remember you thought worse of Jon. Theon Greyjoy is family. Just like Jon,” Robb stated. 

“He betrayed you once, Robb,” Catelyn reminded her first boy. “Remember when he took you to a brothel and left you there to come and report to Ned that he met you in a brothel.”

Robb shook his head in disbelief. “That was just a prank.” 

“Think what you will, but we need allies and that has placed us in a difficult position. To get through it we too must become difficult like what we face, if not more.” She looked at Sansa who was hugging Rickon to herself. “I will advice you to write to Lord Balon Greyjoy for his support. Threaten him with his son's life if you must.”

“We need allies, but that won't make me do something this dishonorable,” Ned stated stubbornly. He would never dishonor himself like that. ‘Won't i?’ he asked himself. ‘For Lya, for her son that I promised to protect.’

“Very well, but know I that I won't let you betroth our children to people they don't love, so you can get allies,” Catelyn stated flatly. 

“I will think about it, Cat.”

“While you think about it also think about sending ravens to the Stormlords and Vale Lords that supported the Targaryens during the rebellion.” Catelyn grabbed Rickon and took Sansa’s hand, together the three of them made their way out of the Crypt, leaving Ned alone with Robb and Arya. 

“I don't find any problem with the things she said, only what she suggests about Theon give me qualms,” Robb said. “You are the Lord of Winterfell, do what you must, but please make sure that Jon will be alright.” He too left and it remained just Ned and Arya.

They was an awkward silence in the Crypt until Arya spoke. “You lied to us.” She paused to lock eyes with him. “You taught us that lying is not honourable, but you did something dishonorable to protect Jon. What is one more dishonorable deed? You...”

Her words were hurtful to Ned, so he stopped her. “I will think about it... I...I.” He stopped because he didn't know how to continue. 

“There is nothing to think of it. Jon is family. The lone wolf dies but the pack survives,” She told him before she too left. Ned sat there, dead lords and kings silent around him. He was comfortable in the silence, he had always been comfortable in the crypt, because of Lya. When they were younger she always brought him here to play with her, with time he got used to the Crypt and later it turned to love. He started loving the feeling of being in the crypt. When he was younger, he usually came here to relax and think. His best places in Winterfell were the Crypt and the Godswood. 

Thinking about Lyanna hurted his heart. He will do anything for her, even now that she's dead, but he wouldn't do anything without thinking about it. He stood up from the stone hedge he sat on, and he walked to Lya’s statue. He placed his hand on hers.

“I will try my best to help your son, I promise,” He said to her. He took his hand away from hers and he left the Crypt with his torch in hand. He left the Crypt, leaving the darkness, silence and cold to besoothe the dead.


	14. Allies Are Growing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned send ravens.

Catelyn walked towards Ned’s solar and she recalled what the guard walking ahead of her had told her.  
‘“My Lady,” The guard had greeted. “Lord Stark request for you to meet him in his Solar.’ 

Now she stood before the door of the Solar. She raised her hand and knocked twice. 

She heard Ned voice. “Come in,” He said and she opened the door and walked in. She closed the door behind her and took a step forward. Ned sat down, letters sprawled out on the table before him, beside him stood Maester Luwin. “Cat, come and take a look. I have decided to take your advice.” She walked to where he sat, her left eyebrow raised. “And if you are wondering about the Greyjoy, yes, I have also decided to take your advice about the matter. I spoke with Theon this morning, and he doesn't mind if I threaten his father with his life because he knows I won't kill him.” Catelyn picked up the letters and red them one by one. They were polite and blunt, but she wondered why Ned was sending letters to some Westerlords. Ned saw her with the letters addressed to some of the Westerlords. “Those are for the Houses that had a fall out with the Lannisters after the the Incident with The Reynes Tarbecks.”

“Do you think that their hatred for Tywin Lannister will surpass their fear for him?” She asked doubtfully. 

“I don't know,” Ned answered truthfully. “But even if it doesn't, Tywin Lannister will know we are serious.”

“It won't, My Lord,” Luwin said. “Rather this might provoke him to make an incursion into The Riverland, after all they are king Robert's closest allies to the Riverland.”

The Maester spoke true, but he missed something; Tywin Lannister might think them too desperate and in need of allies, therefore he will underestimate them. When she voiced her thoughts, Ned agreed and sent the Maester away with the letters. That afternoon seven-and-ten ravens left Winterfell, heading to different parts of the Realm. 

***

Mathis Rowan re-red the letter he held. He couldn't describe how he felt. A Targaryen who have more right to the Iron Throne than Viserys Targaryen, a Targaryen that was backed by the North and the Riverland. It was finally time for him to punish the Baratheons and their children killer friends, the Lannisters.   
He have been waiting for a long time for this moment. During the Greyjoy rebellion he had tried to convince that fat oaf, Mace Tyrell, to attack King’s Landing, take it and invite Viserys to come and take his throne, but they wouldn't have agreed for him to sit the Iron Throne without him marrying Margaery. Mace Tyrell had cowardly dismissed the idea, or perhaps that was Olenna Tyrell’s handwork. Now Mathis knew he wouldn't be going to the Tyrells for support against the Baratheons. He knew the lords to contact; Hightower, Webber, Redwyne, and Tarly all had been waiting for this same chance to take action. Paxter Redwyne might be a bit difficult to handle considering his relation to Olenna Tyrell, but that won't be hard. If they had to do anything, they had to start acting. Rumors were already spreading that Robert was about to lead an invasion North. 

With glee he took his quill and parchment and began to write letters, letters that might see to the success of the Targaryen restoration.

***

Bronze Yohn Royce sat in his solar with his son Andar Royce, Gerold Grafton the Lord of Gulltown, Eon Hunter the Lord of Longbow Hall, and Jon Lynderly the Lord of Snakewood. He had invited them to Runestone after he received a letter from Winterfell, they arrived yesterday and they discussed about the coming war, but they all agreed to meet here today for another discussion. And now the were all here. 

“I believe you are all aware of the coming war,” Bronze Yohn started the discussion. “But one can not help but wonder where the Vale stands.”

“The Vale stands nowhere,” Jon Lynderly said flatly. “Lord Arryn and that Tully wife of his will want us not to partake in this coming war, but I have had enough of the Baratheon rule. Things were better during the Targaryen dynasty.”

“Mind how you speak of Jon Arryn in my presence,” The Lord of Longbow Hall warned the Lord of Snakewood. 

“And if I don't what are you going to do, Old Man,” Jon Lynderly challenged. 

“Peace, peace,” Bronze Yohn said, trying to calm them down. “It would not be wise for us to start fighting amongst ourselves, now of all times.” When he got back everybody’s attention, he continued. “We have nothing more to debate. I believe you all received a letter from Lord Stark, so now it is a matter of who will be supporting Stark and who wouldn't.”

“I will support Ned,” Jon Lynderly declared. 

“So will I,” Lord Gerold Grafton said. 

“I will stand with House Targaryen,” Bronze Yohn declared. He stared at his son who have not spoken since the meeting began. 

“I am your loyal servant, father,” His son Ander said, making Yohn smile. Now it remained just Lord Eon Hunter. 

“Lord Hunter, remember you owe me eight-hundred thousand dragons,” Lord Grafton said, making the Lord of Longbow Hall uneasy. “You next words, My Lord, will tell wether I will forgive half of that debt or not.”

Eon Hunter was so quick to declare his support. “Ned Stark has my support.”

Bronze Yohn nodded. “Good. Now let's face military matters. How many men can all of us here assemble, and how many ships do we have?” He asked.

“I think we can roughly bring together, fifteen thousand men. Concerning the ships, I have twenty battle-worthy ship's. Add that to the ten Lord Lynderly have that will be thirty.”

“That isn't enough, but we will make do of what we have. We are all to gather our men and meet in Gulltown, there the Grafton and Lynderly ships will ferry us through the Narrow Sea to the Blackwater Bay from there to the Blackwater Rush and finally to the God's Eye, we will anchor there and ferry our men with boats to the shores of Harrenhal,” Bronze Yohn explained. 

“Why Harrenhal, shouldn't we be heading North?” Jon Lynderly asked. 

“No. Our best way of helping the North is by defending their allies, the Riverlords. If we make a stand in Harrenhal, we can ambush any Westerland army heading north,” Bronze said. 

“But if the Baratheon and Lannister army try to head north together, what do we have to stop them?” Eon Hunter asked. 

“Nothing, I fear,” Yohn Royce answered. “But we might have a chance of creating a trap for them to walk into.”

“What trap?” His son Ander requested. 

“You Ander, will lead five thousand men to the Stoney Sept, and you will take it. There you will start recruiting willing smallfolks into your army,” Bronze Yohn paused to lower his voice, and then in a hushed tone, he continued to tell the others about his plans.

***

Allyria Dayne held two different letters in her hand. One came by a raven from Winterfell, and the other was brought by a messenger from Volantis. The letter from Volantis was sent by her brother, Arthur Dayne. And she was glad to know that he was alright, almost as glad as when she found out five years ago that he wasn't dead. He had told her everything that needed telling, and now he is asking for not only her support, but the support of House Dayne and whatever allies they had. The other letter was from Eddard Stark the man who broke Ash’s heart and made her jump to her death. 

Stark was also asking the same thing of her. She wasn't scared to go against Doran Martell, but she was scared of what will befall House Dayne if the side they choose loose in this war. She decided it wasn't her decision to make, however, she wasn't the Lady of House Dayne, she was just serving as regent for her nephew, Edric Dayne. 

“Ser Artys,” She called the Dayne knight that was standing outside her door. The door opened and the knight came in and he bowed. “Find me my nephew and bring him here.” The knight bowed again and left. 

Edric was brought to her and she told him to sit. She explained everything to him, and after she was done the room became silent. 

“We should support him,” Edric said breaking the silence. 

“And when the Martells ask us why?” She asked him. 

“We will tell them that we are doing what they should have done since: getting revenge for Elia and her children.”

***

Randyll Tarly finished reading the both letters from Winterfell and Golden Grove, and he he made up his mind, he will fight for the Targaryen. Since the Tyrells were too weak to take action, their banner men will help them do so. He took a parchment and quill and ink, he dipped the quill insides the inkpot and began scrawling a note that he addressed to his bannerman, Lord Hunt. When he was done he wrote another note that was addressed to his good father, Lord Alester Florent. Lord Florent’s granddaughter might be married to Stannis Baratheon, but if you speak sense to the man, he will see sense. 

He called his Maester and gave him the two notes to send. ‘If I, Lord Hunt, and Lord Florent come together, we can at least bring forth ten-thousand men,’ He thought. 

***

Anders Yronwood, Lord of Yronwood, Warden of the StoneWay, the Bloodroyalsat down thinking about the letter he received yesterday from Winterfell. His spies just informed him that the Daynes received a similar letter and they were ready to take action. If this war was won by the side the Daynes choosed, they could become the ruling House of Dorne.

No, he wouldn't let that happen. This was his chance to get what should have been House Yronwood’s. He made up his mind, he will reply Eddard Stark and wait for his reply on what role he was going to play in the coming war.

***

“What do Stark take us for? His bannermen?” The Damphair asked. 

“Hmm,” Balon hummed thoughtfully. “He has my son, therefore, he thinks he can threaten me to do as he wants.”

“Why don't we wait to see if Stark is bluffing, then when he marches south, we will take Winterfell and can later exchange the castle for Theon,” Asha stated. 

“Stark is not a fool. He will be expecting an attack from us, and will make measures about it,” Dagmar Cleftjaw warned.

Balon stared at the Iron Captain; he was the only one in the room who had yet to say a word. “What do you think, Victarion. Should we support Stark?” He asked his brother.

“You are Lord Greyjoy, it's your decision brother,” Victarion replied. He should have expected that from his brother. Though the Ironborn lacked honour, Victarion had a sort of attitude that seemed like honour, or maybe it was just respect.

“Theon is my heir,” Balon stated. 

“I could be your heir,” Asha said.

“Theon is my heir,” He repeated. “I need him here so I can be able to groom him to be a suitable lord when the time comes for him to take my position.” He looked at The Damphair. “The Iron Island don't need a Greenlander lord. I need my heir back, and if by groveling for the wolves is how I get him, good, I will grovel, but when the time comes the wolves of Winterfell will understand how bad it is to dance with the Krakens.

“Send a raven to Winterfell, tell Ned Stark that I will support him if after this war I will have my son back.”

***

Brynden Tully rode through the gates into the external courtyard of Riverrun. He halted his horse and jumped off it. He handed the reins to a stablehand and went off towards his brother's chambers. 

When he opened the door and walked in he was met with the sight of his brother - Hoster - sitting up on his bed, and being surrounded by Maester Vyman, Jonos Bracken, Lord of the Stone Hedge, Jason Mallister, Lord of Seagard, Clement Piper, Lord of Pinkmaiden, Karyl Vance, Lord of Wayfarer’s Rest, Norbert Vance, Lord of Atranta, Theomar Smallwood, Lord of Acorn Hall, William Mooton, Lord of Maidenpool, Ser Halmon Paege, and Tytos Blackwood, Lord of Raventree.

As he closed the door behind him, all eyes turned towards him.

“My Lords,” He greeted. 

“Ser Brynden,” They greeted back.

“You may take your leave, My Lords, I wish to speak with my brother,” Hoster Tully commanded. The Riverlords bowed and began filling out the chamber. When they were all gone (including the Maester) Hoster spoke. “You have finally seen reason to join us.”

“Cat told me to come here and here I am,” Brynden stated. 

“I sent ravens to the Bloody Gate.”

“I never received them, or perhaps they arrived after I left.”

“When did you receive Catelyn’s raven?”

“About a moon ago, I think.”

“A moon ago! You want to tell me that it took a moon for you to travel from the Bloody Gate to this place.”

“Of course not. Jon Arryn resigned from being Hand, and he had just arrived at the Eyrie when I received Cat's raven. I left for the Eyrie and tried to convince Jon Arryn to end this madness that is going on between the king and Ned Stark. He made it clear to me that he won't be having a hand in the matter.”

“You fool! Do you think Robert will care to hear anything from anyone, he wants blood and we will give it to him.” After a pause he continued. “As you can see I have called the banners and we are ready for war.”

“I didn't see Lady Whent neither did I see Lord Frey.”

“Lady Whent's health is declining just like mine. As for Frey... The weasel has suddenly become a Silent Sister, or in this case should I say Silent Brother. He have refused to reply my letters.”

The Blackfish sighed and took his seat on the bed where his brother laid. “Don't you think this war can be avoided. Why don't we just hand over the bastard to Robert.” Some might think of him being afraid of war, but in truth he was only scared of suffer that the folks of the Riverland will have to endure, just because of one man's blood-thirst. 

“That bastard is the key to the greatness of House Tully,” Hoster said smiling at the canopy of the bed. “I am constructing a letter to Cat.”

“About what?” Brynden asked, curiously. 

“About the boy. Won't it be good for the boy to marry Sansa and then we might have someone with the Tully blood sit on the Iron Throne someday.” Brynden was aghast. He knew that his brother was overly ambitious, but he never thought it would get to this extent. His brother sensed that he will soon speak. “I don't need to hear whining on this matter. If Cat or her husband refuses my offer well...” 

Brynden Tully decided drop the conversation. “What now?” He asked Lord Tully.

“You take command of the Riverland army that will be arriving here sequentially. We have Fifty-thousand, but I can only spare Forty-thousand men, and you are to lead them in haste to block the Gold Road so the Lannister army won't be able to join up with the Baratheon army.”

“I will try to hold Sixty-thousand Westermen off with Fourty-thousand Rivermen?”

“You have all the men to yourself. Cat wrote to me that Yohn Royce has agreed to support along with some Vale Lords, they have some Fifteen-thousand men. Ten-thousand in Harrenhal and Five-thousand in The Stoney Sept. You will send five thousand from your men to assist the Five-thousand Valemen in the Stoney Sept. The remaining men you will use to keep Tywin Lannister away from our lands.”

It was a sound plan but The Blackfish still had a question on his mind. “What about Edmure?”

“The boy is no war expert, you know that already. He is young and will want to prove himself by doing something foolish,” Hoster said with a frowning face. Brynden was glad that for once his brother had said something that wasn't senseless. “I will give him a chance though—to prove himself. Like I earlier said, we have Fity-thousand men and you will given commander over Fourty-thousand of them. The remaining Ten-thousand will be placed in Edmure’s command.”

“What will he be doing with such men?”

“Am suspecting that the Freys are in Tywin Lannister’s pocket. My good son is heading south. To quicken his journey he must have to pass The Crossing. Since the Frey won't come to me I will send Edmure to them, but he will be going with Ten-thousand Rivermen behind him.”


	15. A Military King.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barristan attends a war council.

The Red Keep had been bustling with activities ever since Robert called his banners. Occasionally you get to see Baratheon men-at-arms in the Red Keep, or in King’s Landing outside, doing one thing or the other. Ser Barristan walked with Ser Jaime behind the large figure of Robert Baratheon as he walked to the small council chamber. 

They took the stairs that led to the Iron Throne and then they turned left and kept walking. Barristan couldn't help but glance back at the Iron Throne, he wondered who will sit on it when the war is over.

They got to the door of the chamber and Barristan watched as Jaime Lannister rushed forward to open it for the King.

“Kingslayer! Barristan! Join us,” Robert ordered as he walked in. Barristan followed him into the room and took his seat beside him. none of the small council members had arrived. Ser Jaime closed the door and took his position behind the King, standing guard with his hand on the pomel of his sword. 

Barristan knew what this meeting was going to be about; Robert never attended any of the small council meetings that did not have a thing or two to do with the Targaryens.

 

“Where are this fuckers, don't they know that it is treason to keep their King waiting!” Robert yelled. 

“We arrived too early Your Grace. The Council Meeting normally is not suppose to begin even in two hours time,” Barristan informed His King. 

“Kingslayer! Didn't I tell you to rouse them from their sleep?” Robert asked. 

“I did Your Grace,” The Lannister Knight said truthfully. 

“Then why the fuck...” Robert was saying when the door opened to reveal the face of Stannis Baratheon. 

“Your Grace,” The Master of Ships greeted as he took his seat.

“Where have you been?” Robert asked. It was obvious to everyone in the room, that the king’s temper was rising. 

“After Ser Jaime informed me of the urgent meeting, I had to wash and dress up before coming here,” Stannis said. Barristan noticed that he hadn't addressed the king at the end of his words. That could only mean one thing, Stannis Baratheon was angry at Robert's behavior. Barristan didn't feel alright to be in the same room with two angry Baratheons, that was why he was glad when the door opened again and another member of the small council came in. Varys walked in majestically, his red robes making him look round, and his soft leather slippers making slap sounds whenever he took a step. The eunuch held a goat skin map in hand. Just as he sat down, the door opened and Lord Renly walked in beside Littlefinger, they both took their seat and began to converse with eachother. 

 

They waited for the last member of the small council to arrive, and after almost an hour of waiting, Pycelle walked in. The old Maester was practically crawling. 

Pycelle took his seat, and with a voice that was almost a husky whisper, he said, “forgive me for my overdue arrival, Your Grace.” The King’s patience had been growing thin, but it snapped at Pycelle’s useless apology. 

“You old imbecile, save your apologies for the whores you take to bed!” Robert yelled at the Maester. Robert who was a well-known whoremonger was calling Pycelle a pimp. Barristan had to disguise his laughter with a cough. Robert looked angry, but despite the anger he began to speak. “I have chosen to name Mace Tyrell as my hand.” Everyone was surprised at the news, but Barristan noticed that Varys wasn't. 

“Your Grace, perhaps wouldn't it have been wise to reserve that position for Lord Tywin Lannister,” Pycelle said before coughing. 

“There will soon be war, and war can only be won with numbers... And many other things.

“Tywin being my wife's father is what will make him fight for me, if he don't his grandson might never be king,” Robert said simply.

“Then surely with the combine army of the Stormland and the Westerland nothing will stand between us and the North,” Pycelle said. 

“The Riverlords will, as will part of the Vale Lords.” Robert then turned to give Varys a look. “Tell them.”

“Some selected Lords of the Vale have refused to agree with Jon Arryn about staying neutral in the coming war,” Varys informed them. 

“Who does this selected Vale Lords support?” Littlefinger asked watching Varys as he spoke. 

“The North,” Varys answered with a smirk. Barristan noticed that something was amiss. If the Vale support the North, then so what? It will take moons before they will be able to rally their men and ready food supplies, and the Baratheon army was already ready; within three moons they will depart from King’s Landing, meet up with the Lannister forces, destroy the Riverlords, and then get to the north before the Vale could get their breeches up. When he voiced out his thoughts, Varys answered him, “The Vale army has already readied their men and they are currently in Harrenhal and Stoney Sept respectfully. The Riverland army has moved in to join them, and to also block the Gold Road so that the Westerland army won't be able to join with ours.” To say that Barristan was amazed was an understatement. He never expected this from Eddard Stark, though the part he played in the rebellion was famous, no one expected him to be a war tactician. 

“What are we going to do now?” Stannis Baratheon asked indifferently. The Master of Ships had advised Robert not to start a bloody war for a matter that didn't worth it. He had advised Robert to summon Ned Stark to King’s Landing, and then they would settle down and resolve the matter. Robert had refused and harshly insulted Stannis. 

 

Robert gestured for Varys to spread the map he held on the table. After Varys did as he was told, Robert stood up. “I haven't yet called the banners of the Crownland, I don't have time for that now, and time is slipping away,” The King said. He placed his index finger on Dragonstone and continued, “Stannis, you will go to Dragonstone and gather the crown fleet. When you are done, sail north to White Harbor, and take it.” It was a wise plan. Robert was trying to distract the North. They will be forced to divide their army, with an attack on their only City and a large army heading their way. “Varys, you are to contact Lord Bolton and offer him what we discussed about yesterday.” Varys nodded. “Barristan, You are to help me rally the Crownland army and bring them to join me here, in Lord Harroway’s Town.”

“Why me? Your Grace,” Barristan asked, surprised.

“The Crownlords respect you, you are almost like a god to them, and to add to that you are more familiar with this lands than anyone here, save Varys who is no soldier,” Robert answered. 

“What will you be doing in Lord Harroway’s Town. I thought that you will want to attack the Riverland army blocking the Gold Road,” Stannis said. 

Robert snorted. “I wouldn't do that, the Riverland army might be small compared to ours, but they are not a small foe. Instead of me to fight the army head-on, I will take Lord Harroway’s Town and follow the shores of the Red Fork straight to Riverrun. When I put their castle to the seige, the fishes will come running back home.” Every one became still and the chamber fell into silence. “The Lannister army on the other hand, will leave some twenty thousand men to fight the Riverlords in the Gold Road and keep them occupied. This men will be commanded by you, Kingslayer.” The look on Ser Jaime’s face was priceless. He looked like someone had just told him he was going to be the next king of Westeros, he looked bewildered. “The rest of Westerland army will follow River Road, and meet me at the gates of Riverrun.

“Who don't like my plan should speak up now, or forever hold their tongue.” No one spoke, not because the King’s word was final, but because the the plan was extraordinary. The King turned around to face Ser Jaime, whom had been standing behind him. Robert brought out a letter from the pocket of his breeches, and stretched it forward, towards the Lannister Knight. “Take this. Give it to your father when you meet him. Now go, I don't want sunrise to meet you in King’s Landing.” Barristan that that was impossible, because the sun was already rising.

 

When the Lannister left, Renly who hadn't said a word since, spoke. “You have already set out your plans, why do you still need the Tyrell army?” The Master of Laws asked. 

 

“You don't know anything about war, do you?” Robert asked mockingly. “The first rule of war is to not underestimate the power of your enemy. We don't know the North. They might manage to beat us, or they might not, but if they do, we should have a sizable army to use for retaliation.” Robert's military sense made Barristan respect him the more. Now he knew that Robert wasn't a political king, no, he was a military king. “Follow me, Lord Varys,” Robert said before walking out of the small council chamber, with Varys on his heels. Realising that Ser Jaime was no longer there to guard the King, Barristan stood up and went after the duo.


	16. To Valyria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur Dayne shares some news with the others. The dragons all fly East.

Arthur Dayne’s laugh rang in the air about the clearing where they used as training yard as Rhaenys kneed Oswell in the crotch, making him stumble. Rhaenys pushed on and used her shield to shove him to the the dirt, by clashing it against his torso. The Whent Knight fell with a thud, and before he could even wince, he felt on his neck the cold steel of Rhaenys’ blunted sword.

“Yield, Ser,” Rhaenys said with a tone tinged with excitement. 

“I yield, Your Grace,” Oswell grunted out. Rhaenys removed point of her sword from his neck, and she sheathed the sword. She took off her helm, and presented Oswell a grin. Before any of them cold speak, they heard footsteps heading their way. 

Rhaenys wheeled herself to the side as Ser Arthur moved to stand behind her. Oswell Whent scrambled to his feet, and took his position beside her. 

The owners of the footsteps turned out to be Ser Jhaki Doqawn, and Ser Gerold Hightower. They both bowed to Rhaenys when they came to a halt before her. 

“How was the search, Sers? Did you find my brother?” Rhaenys voice was voided: entirely lacking any tone neither imbued with any sense of emotions. 

After the Red Roar had come to them for repairs, Gerold Hightower had offered to lead a search party out into the seas to look for Jae and Ser Jhaki had offered to go with him, but when Rhaenys had said that she will be going with them; they refused. It was her Uncle Dary that made her change her mind about following them. He told her that it would do nothing to improve their present situation if something happens to her.

They left, and for a moon they heard no word from them, and now they were here. 

Gerold Hightower shared a look with Jhaki. “Your Grace, we sailed the Smoking Sea, but didn't find Greyjoy’s ship. We even searched Yunkai and Old Ghis, but we found nothing,” Ser Gerold said, head bowed low. 

Rhaenys knew that he was going through a lot, having not the power to protect Jae, failing in finding him and bringing him back to safety, but that did not stop her from saying, “So you bring me nothing but ill news, then.” She saw the old Knight's face take on an expression of hurt. 

“I don't know if this is good news, Princess. While we were in Yunkai, Lord Yhamaz promised us that he will write to all his contacts in Essos, and tell them to look for His Grace,” Ser Jhaki conveyed. 

They all knew Jae was in Valyria, but they cowardly refused to go there. They secreted their cowardice by saying that Jae had commanded them to not find him if anything such as this happened. 

Rhaenys felt bad for thinking of the sers like this, but she couldn't help it. She missed her Jae, and she wanted him back. Only the thought of leaving the other dragons alone stopped her from climbing on Perzys and flying to Valyria. She didn't care about searching the whole lands of the Doom.

“Few days after you both left, Suvion flew off,” Oswell told the two Knights. 

Jhaki looked surprised. “Where did he fly to?”

“East,” Arthur Dayne answered. “East the dragon flew, with haste.” Silence and melancholy fell upon them as each became busy with thoughts of their own. 

“I received a scroll today. It was from Westeros.” 

Rhaenys turned abruptly, so that she would be facing the Dayne Knight. “Where from in Westeros?” She asked. 

“The North, Your Grace. Eddard Stark was the one who signed the scroll.”

“What did it say?”

“I think we will need to gather before I say that. No offense, Your Grace.” Rhaenys felt enraged that he wouldn't tell her there, but she controlled her anger. 

“Go find my uncle. Both of you should meet us in the commander's tent,” She commanded Oswell. The Ser bowed and left. Rhaenys signalled for the other Sers to come with her, and she led them to the tent. 

When they all got the red silk-made tent that somehow had the smell of a Volantene perfume, they took their seats around the black table. Before long, Oswell came in with her uncle Dary. They both bowed and took their seat. 

Rhaenys looked to Ser Arthur. The Sword of the Morning placed his hands on the table and began speaking. 

“This morning I received a letter from Eddard Stark. The letter contained different Informations,” Arthur said. 

Rhaenys lost her patience. “What did the scroll say? Did it say anything about my brother's whereabout?”

“No. In the letter, Eddard Stark wrote that news has reached Robert Baratheon of our adventures here. With the help of Lord Varys, he was able to put everything together, and now he's declared war on the North,” Arthur Dayne informed all seated at the table. 

Rhaenys was speechless. Though she didn't care about the Starks, they were Jae’s family, so they were her family also. “If Robert Baratheon gets to the North...”

She was cut off by her Uncle Dary. “He can't. Moat Cailin has held off invaders for time immemorial and so has White Harbor. Robert's only hope for invading the North lies in the hands of House Greyjoy,” her uncle stated. 

She didn't like that. A Greyjoy had kidnapped Jae, and the Greyjoys might invade the North. ‘If they continue to prove that they are untrustworthy’, Rhaenys thought, ‘we will have no other option but to strip them off their lands and titles.’

“The Greyjoys won't support Robert,” Arthur said. 

“If you think they won't, because Eddard Stark holds their heir then you are wrong. They will support Robert so that they can fight to get their heir back,” Daeron replied. 

Arthur Dayne at first was scowling, then he scowl turned to a smirk. She remembered something Ser Gerold Hightower once said, “any time The Sword of the Morning smirks, you will know that he has good news.” She was about to ask the Knight why he was smirking, but Oswell did first. 

“Arthur what is it? You look like a Kingsguard who was just informed that he'd be allowed to get married,” Oswell joked.   
Rhaenys shook her head before chuckling. She wondered how Oswell did it; everyone is in a sad state, but he manages to say a joke to lift their spirits.

“Eddard Stark has made alliances for His Grace,” Arthur informed. 

“What alliances?” The White Bull asked. 

“Stark wrote out to different Houses, and they chose to support him.”

Rhaenys knew she wasn't the only one tired of the suspense when Jhaki Doqawn said, “Spit it out already, Arthur.”

The Dayne Knight grinned. He brought out a folded paper out of his pocket and unfurled it. “Houses Yronwood, Dayne, Royce, Hunter, Lynderly, Grafton, Hightower, Redwyne, Tarly, Webber, Rowan, Hunt, Florent, Tarth, Connington , Grandison, Cafferen, Fell, Lonmouth, Selmy, and Ashford pledged their support for House Targaryen,” Arthur Dayne said reading the House names from the paper. “And not only them. Half of the Crownland, and the entirety of the Riverlands and the Iron Island, also plegded their support.” 

Everyone seated at the table were shocked to hear what just came out of Arthur's mouth. Daeron was the first to overcome his shock. “How do they plan to attack the Baratheons and the Lannisters?” Daeron asked. 

“Our allies in Dorne and the Stormlands, will seige Storm's End. Our allies in the Vale has already started making their moves. They devided their army and are currently in Harrenhal and the Stoney Sept both, occupying it to keep any Lannister or Baratheon army away from the Riverlands. While a large part of the Riverlands’ army has blocked the Gold Road side that the Lannister army won't be able to meet up with the Baratheon army. The Greyjoys will attack and pillage the coasts of the Westerland.” Arthur Dayne paused for a while. “Ser Barristan Selmy Selmy has been sent by Robert Baratheon to rally the Crownlords to him. The Crownlords will arrest Ser Barristan, then together with our allies in the Reach, they will lay siege to King’s Landing. The Tarth fleet will join with the Manderly fleet, and together they protect the eastern shores of the North. The bannermen of Dragonstone will take the fortress with the help of the Redwyne fleet, then they would move on to blockade King's Landing.”

When Ser Arthur mentioned Ser Barristan, Ser Gerold shifted in his seat and the happy smirk Oswell had on died. Even the Sword of the Morning looked to be sad. 

“Eddard Stark did all this?” Rhaenys asked, trying to steer the conversation from going another way before it even happened.

Arthur refolded the paper and returned it to his pocket. “In the scroll, he stated that Lord Royce, Hightower, Tarly, Rowan, and Velaryon helped him in making most of the plans, but he gave most of his gratitude to his wife.”

“We will need to go to Westeros,” Jhaki Doqawn said. “Our allies there need our support.”

“We can't go until our King comes back,” Daeron said. 

“But...” Rhaenys was once again interupeted. This time it was by the abrupt entry of a Targaryen guard.

“Your... Grace,” The guard said panting. 

Jhaki Doqawn stood up and went to the guard. The Admiral of the Black Fleet placed his right hand the guard's shoulder and began patting him comfortingly. He only stopped when the guard regained his breath. 

“What is it Magos?” Jhaki Doqawn asked the guard. 

“The dragons... they are all gone,” Magos said, breathing heavily. “They flew away.”

Rhaenys stood up. “Including Perzys?” She asked and Magos nodded. “Where did they fly to?”

“I don't know,” was Magos' answer. 

Rhaenys turned to look at her uncle. “Can you please try to warg into Anogar and find out where they are,” she pleaded. 

She watched as her uncle's body fell back to his chair, and his eyes turned to the color of milk. 

After some time, her uncle came back to himself and his eyes turned back to its normal bright violet color. 

“They flew East,” Daeron whispered. “East to Valyria.”


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks guys for your love, patience and understanding.

 

Thanks for your encouragement and support and criticism.

 

I use this opportunity to thank those of you who took your time to comment. I thank those who gave advices and those who had some constructive criticism to share.

 

Thank you all. If not of you guys this fic won't be existing.


	18. Sacrifice of Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barristan the Bold walks into something dangerous.

The short towers of Stonedance came into sight and Barristan couldn't help prodding his garron to a faster gallop.

He halted his horse before the black old gate. At the portcullis he came upon a dozen guards armed with halberds. Their badges marked them for soldiers of the Crownland’s host. Barristan was glad that they had did what the king asked them to in the letters he sent long before Barristan departed King's Landing. In the letters he had written that all the Crownlords should gather their army at Stonedance. He saw four seahorses, one axe, a red crab and a lamb. He saw many other sigils on the banners that flew atop the towers of the Stonedance. All of them he knew. The men at the portcullis stared at him and whispered to eachother. Their sergeant had on his breast, its color almost faded by the sun, the triple spiral of House Massey.

“Look who we've got here,” the grey-haired sergeant said. Barristan felt uncomfortable here. Not because of the sergeant who was already proving himself to be a an arrogant man, but because of something that was in the air. But this thing... he couldn't tell what it was, but something was wrong. “We've been waiting for you, Ser.”

“Who are you, Ser? And who has been waiting for me?” Barristan asked. 

“Me? Am Ser Erich Tigay, master-at-arms of Stonedance,” The knight said. But he didn't answer the second question. “Come Ser, follow me.”

Ser Erich gave a signal and the portcullis was raised and they galloped into the castle. Ser Barristan could see soldiers of different Crownland Houses doing one thing or two in the yard. Some stopped to stare, and he stared back, but he didn't know any of them. Ser Barristan was led to the stable, where he left his horse with a stablehand and followed Ser Erich Tigay to the entrance of the tower.

Velaryon sentries stood by the door and at Ser Erich’s signal they threw the door open.

Barristan walked into what looked like a great hall, Ser Erich behind him. The hall was a bit bigger than king Robert's chamber. At the end of the hall was a table. Seated at the table, he recognized, the green-eyed Lord Velaryon, the old Lord Bar Emmon, the tall Lord Celtigar, and the ugly Lord Massey. Standing near them were others: Lords Stokeworth, Gaunt, Brune of Dyre Den, Rykker, Wendwater, and Mooton. Ser Barristan was surprised to meet William Mooton here. 

‘Weren't the Mootons bannermen to the the Tullys? and haven't the Tullys declared for the Targaryens?’ He thought. He shook his head to remove such thoughts and focus on why he was here.

“My Lord Mooton, it's a pleasant surprise to see you here,” Barristan said.

“It's not a surprise at all. Lord Mooton is an envoy sent by the Blackfish,” Lord Velaryon answered for Lord Mooton.

“What does the Blackfish want?”

Monford Velaryon waved his hand in an indifferent manner. “Just something Eddard Stark ordered him to do.”

“If that's so, My Lords, you can go get ready for the meeting we will be having by noon.”

“That won't be happening, my good Ser,” Lord Loren Massey spoke up.

“What do you mean?” Barristan asked as his hand went to the pommel of his sword. He noticed that everyone in the room was armed, including the lords. Which was strange because you don't receive a guest with a sword on your sword belt

Lord Massey and the other Lords gathered shared a smile. “When we received Robert Baratheon’s letters, we had already joined with the Targaryens, so we sent word to Lord Stark. He didn't send word straight back to us because of the Spider. So he sent it through the Blackfish. I think that explains Lord Mooton's presence better. As for what Lord Stark asked of us, it's simple.” Lord Massey paused to clap. Barristan knew immediately that it was a signal. He made to draw his sword, but he forgot that Ser Erich Tigay was behind him. 

He felt foolish when a knife was placed on his neck from behind him. This had been planned. He had walked into a trap. He had failed his king. 

He got angry. So angry that he made to draw his sword. He didn't see the blade fall, but he felt the pain. He looked down and saw a gash on his wrist. He was pushed and before he could balance himself, he fell down flat on the cold stone floor of the great hall.

“We serve the Targaryens alone, Ser,” He heard Lord Velaryon say before he was knocked out.

 

Ser Barristan heard the iron door of his cell noisily creak open and Lords Loren Massey and Monford Velaryon stepped into his dark cell. He tried to remember everything he knew about both lords. 

‘It would be very important,’ he thought.

Lord Loren Massey had a relative who was in the Night’s Watch. His third son had been a squire for king Robert, but was now serving Stannis Baratheon. Lord Massey himself was a well-known bootlicker.

Lord Velaryon was a no-nonsense person. He had lost many relatives during king Robert's rebellion. His bastard brother was an infamous ship captain. And Lord Monford’s heir was still just a child.

Of the duo who stood before him, Barristan thought that he should respect and fear Lord Velaryon far more than he ever should Lord Massey.

“My Lords. You pay me a visit at last,” Barristan said. He had little patience for beating around the bush, so he went straight to the point. “You've kept me here for five days, and with zero civil treatment. My hand... Why are you here, My Lords? Is the headsman finally ready?”

“We are not here to kill you, Ser,” Lord Massey said. “Sorry for our... How did you put it? Zero civil treatment? Yes, sorry for that. We meant to treat you as a honoured guest, but you were invited into our home and almost drew your weapon in our very own hall. We had to do what we did.”

“We both know that that's a lie,” Barristan spat.

“It does not matter what you both know,” Lord Monford cut in. “Or what is true or false. All that matters is the question we came to ask you, Ser.” Barristan stared at those bright-green eyes. They exploded in his mind’s eye, the Iron Throne was at the middle and Aerys sat on it, laughing his guts out. 

‘No,’ Barristan Selmy thought. ‘Aerys is dead, and no other Targaryen will seat the Iron Throne.’

“Barristan the Bold,” Lord Velaryon said, clearly annoyed at his lack of reply. Barristan nodded. “Like I previously mentioned, we are here to ask you a question. Will you like to ever serve the Targaryens again as you once did? Anyway you still have your right hand.”

The room took on the quietness of a graveyard after that question.

‘The Targaryens are mad. The Baratheons does not have all it takes to be good rulers, but no one is ever perfect, moreover, if they are given a good Hand, the kingdoms will flourish,’ thoughts ran through Barristan’s head. ‘I liked Rhaegar, but he only proved to be his father's son when he left his wife and children for another woman. He abandoned Rhaenys, Aegon, and Elia. He did all this for a prophesy—isn't that madness? No, no more Targaryens. The seven kingdoms have suffered enough. Westeros will be better off without them and their madness, incest, and magic.’

“I won't, My Lord. I'm loyal to His Grace, King Robert of the house Baratheon. And I will advice you My Lords, to abandon the Targaryens. The seven kingdoms are better off without them. Re-swear your fealty to King Robert. He will forgive you. I'll make sure of it,” Barristan said.

“Funny old life. Imagine, you were the one who could once die for the Dragons, but now you speak vile words about them. I will leave you here, Ser... no not Ser. You no longer deserve that title. I will leave you so that you might as well as rot,” Lord Monford said. He turned away and left. But Lord Loren Massey stayed, a stupid smile was plastered on his face. The smile angered Barristan and he had to avert his gaze before he do something that might make him end up dead.

“You live up to your name,” Lord Massey praised. “Let's say Robert Baratheon is not a fat and drunk fool, what will he use to stop the Targaryens”

“He has the Reach, Westerland, and Stormland with him. Dorne and the Vale might come around, who knows?” Barristan shrugged. 

Lord Loren chuckled and then he resumed his awful smiling. “Who knows? Is that all your so-called king's army have? Well let me tell you what we have. The Targaryens have friends in Dorne and the Stormlands, and currently they are laying Storm's End to the seige. While the Redwyne fleet sail here to join with ours and together we will blockade King's Landing.”

“Stannis Baratheon sails North, Lord Massey,” Barristan countered. “He has the Crown’s fleet with him, he will attack White Harbor and take it.” Lord Massey was too stupid to see that he was prodding for more information.

“The Tarth fleet and the Manderly fleet awaits him, Ser. Now you can see that your cause is hopeless.”

“It isn't, My Lord. There is still the Westerland army, what do you have to stop them?”

“House Greyjoy.”

Lord Massey turned around to leave, but when he got to the door he paused and said, “You might have wondered why we kept saying “The Targaryens” it...”

“Am not stupid. This Targaryen boy must have met with his alleged father's siblings,” Barristan said.

“No. We mention the Targaryens because King Jaehaerys is not the only dragon, Ser. His sister lives and so does his great-granduncle Daeron Targaryen, Son of Aegon The Unlikely and Betha Blackwood. They stand together, and they will fight together. The will burn the Baratheon dynasty to ash, with their six dragons.” Lord Loren Massey gave Ser Barristan that his awful smile and without waiting for a reply, he strode away. The heavy iron door was shut and Barristan heard the noise as the door was keyed.

Ser Barristan thought of what the Lord of Stonedance just told him. He knew that Rhaenys was alive but he didn't know about Prince Daeron.

Two Targaryens will be hard to deal with, now they were five , not counting the one at the wall. 

‘Fire and Blood,’ Barristan thought. He felt dread and hopelessness fill him up.


	19. House of Balaerys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up with Jae and Euron.

They drew near to the shores of Valyria. Jae had been brought up deck and chained by the orders of the Crow's Eye. 

The pungent smell of smoke, molten lava, and other putrid things pervaded the atmosphere. Jae looked up towards the night sky. Only the brightest stars were visible, all to the west. A dull red glow lit the sky to the northeast, the color of a blood bruise. Jae had never seen a bigger moon. Monstrous, swollen, it looked as if it had swallowed the sun and woken with a fever. Its twin, floating on the sea beyond the ship, shimmered red with every wave. The very sea here boiled and smoked, and the land was overrun with demons. 

Jae saw not just one demon. He saw them raising their head to glimpse at the intruding ship, then diving back down to swim in the boiling water. Stone men they were called. Jae watched as their cracked grey hands scratched the outer panels of the _Silence _.__

__It was said that any sailor who so much as glimpsed the fiery mountains of Valyria rising above the waves would soon die a dreadful death, yet here they were._ _

__It was written that on the day of Doom every hill for five hundred miles had split asunder to fill the air with ash and smoke and fire, blazes so hot and hungry that even the dragons in the sky were engulfed and consumed. Great rents had opened in the earth, swallowing palaces, temples, entire towns. Lakes boiled or turned to acid, mountains burst, fiery fountains spewed molten rock a thousand feet into the air, red clouds rained down dragonglass and the black blood of demons, and to the north the ground splintered and collapsed and fell in on itself and an angry sea came rushing in. The proudest city in all the world was gone in an instant, its fabled empire vanished in a day, the Lands of the Long Summer scorched and drowned and blighted. An empire built on blood and fire._ _

__An empire built on blood and fire. His ancestors, the Valyrians, reaped the seed they had sown._ _

__Jae heard steps from behind him, he couldn't turn to see who it was because his chains stopped him from doing so. When the familiar smell of the Shade of the Evening hit his nose, he knew at once that it was the Crow's Eye who came up deck._ _

__“Miss me, boy?” Euron Greyjoy asked grinning._ _

__Jae wrinkled his nose because of the acidic smell that was mixed with Euron Greyjoy’s breath._ _

__“No, I don't miss you, Euron Bad-breath, and no one will when am done with you - I promise you that,” Jae said, keeping a straight face._ _

__The Crow's Eye laughed. He turned his smiling eye to Jae. “You think you will be coming out of this in one piece? Even my kins are not that foolish.” He placed his face just before Jae’s and stared deep into his eyes. “You should be on your knees thanking me for bringing you to the ruined home of your ancestors.”_ _

__“You admit it now that the Greyjoys are foolish?”_ _

__Euron ignored the question. “When I'm done with you, there will be nothing left of you. I will take your sister as my salt-wife, I will take your army for myself, but most importantly, I will take your dragons and your powers. This shall be my first step to conquering the world. I will start with those stupid islands my kins calls theirs.” A grin was plastered on Greyjoy’s face, his blue tooths were exposed for all to see, his only eye sparkled brightly._ _

__Jae fumed where he stood, chained._ _

__‘I will let the seven hells burst open, before I let him get his hands on Rhaenys,’ Jae thought._ _

__Euron Greyjoy raised his left hand as a signal and immediately the ship was halted, mast and sails were lowered, and oarsmen stopped their rowing._ _

__“Anchor here,” the Crow’s Eye commanded, “and ready a rowboat. We have nowhere to dock on this damn place, so we will use the rowboat. What the hell are you waiting for? Get to work!”_ _

__As soon as the command was given, the crew of the Silence started working like their lives depended on it. In a short time, a rowboat was lowered into the boiling sea, a rope attached the boat to the Silence - so that it wouldn't be taken away by unsettled waves._ _

__A Qartheen priest was the first to board the boat. And in an awkward way he did it: by jumping straight down into it. The boat had almost sunk because of the priest's stupidity, it had gone deep down inside the boiling sea and gushes of water had made their way to the boat's inside. The boat settled on the sea. Jae went down by using the rope. Euron followed his lead. It had been an excruciating task because of his chains, and the Greyjoy had laughed all the while._ _

__When the three of them were safely in the boat, the Crow's Eye cut loose the rope that secured the rowboat to the silence._ _

__The Qartheen priest -or _Warlock _as the Crow's Eye liked calling him - and Euron took the paddles and began paddling towards the shores of Valyria.___ _

____ _ _

____TWO HOURS LATER._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Jae trekked further into the cavern, the priest before him and Greyjoy behind him. For all Greyjoy’s boasts he had proven himself to be a coward. He had commanded the tongueless priest to go into this strange cave first and Jae immediately behind the priest with Euron taking the rear. He had claimed he was doing this to make sure his prisoner got no ideas about escaping. The cavern was dark, so also was everywhere in Valyria. The only thing that brightened the island was a light almost as dark as a shadow. The Crow's Eye basked in all the darkness._ _ _ _

____The priest halted immediately and Jae had to stop himself from walking into him._ _ _ _

____“What is it?” The Crow's Eye asked from behind. The priest, with his hands, made some signs that Jae couldn't understand. But Euron did. “Are you sure?” Euron was smiling excitedly._ _ _ _

____He turned to look at Jae. “This place leads to the palace of the richest house in Valyria, or so my priest says. It seems like I won't only be getting magic from here but also wealth,” The Crow’s Eyes said and laughed. Jae didn't like it at all, the laugh._ _ _ _

____“Well, let's get going. I can't wait to see the beauty of Valyria, all we have been coming across since are ruins,” Jae said. He wasn't lying though. He couldn't wait to see the palace, and indeed since they stepped their foot on this island the only sight-worthy thing they came across was a half ruined watchtower. He really looked forward to seeing the beauty of Valyria._ _ _ _

____The priest nodded and began moving forward, Jae and Euron followed._ _ _ _

____They came out the cavern to meet a golden field. Jae had heard of the Tyrells’ Golden fields, but this one wasn't like them. Where the Tyrells’ fields were of golden flowers, this one was of tiny golden dots, sprawled out everywhere with no other thing on the floor, only gold. Euron knelt down and picked one up, Jae wished he could do the same but alas he was chained._ _ _ _

____He needed to get out of this chains._ _ _ _

____‘Where are you Suvion,’ he thought._ _ _ _

____“They are like tiny insects,” Euron said. He was studying the one he picked up._ _ _ _

____Jae noticed that the patterns of the little golden thing looked familiar. “Let me have a look,” Jae told the Crow's Eye._ _ _ _

____Greyjoy burst out laughing. “Just because I let you have your tongue doesn't mean you can command me. You are my prisoner, or have you forgotten?”_ _ _ _

____‘“Well then, fuck you.” Jae sighed and decided to kneel and bend over to inspect the tiny golden things, afterall, it was his hands that were chained not his legs._ _ _ _

____Jae gazed thoroughly at the things before it came to his mind what they were. “Dragons. Tiny golden dragons,” Jae said._ _ _ _

____“Dragons? Golden dragons?” Euron questioned, staring hard at the golden dragons. Then he smiled in recognition. “Ha! Now I see.”_ _ _ _

____“I never knew you were blind.”_ _ _ _

____The Crow's Eye stood, yanked Jae to his feet, gave him a blow on the head, and said, “Just because I can't kill you yet does not mean I can't give you a hell of a beating.”_ _ _ _

____Euron had placed his mouth directly next to Jae’s nose. He had spent more time ceasing his breath rather than listening to what a Greyjoy had to say. So when he asked the Crow's Eye what he said, the idiot only hissed and ordered for them to continue their journey._ _ _ _

____They began moving through the golden field. As they walked Jae thought about his life. If Greyjoy was going to kill him, he will make sure to do it painfully. Jae shuddered at the thought of different ways Euron Greyjoy could kill him. He was scared of the Crow's Eye but refused to show it, if he dies he will do so as a proud dragon. But he knew he would not be dying soon; Suvion was on his way, he could feel him._ _ _ _

____They got to a stranger place. It was strange because here the golden field abruptly ended and a bush abruptly sprouted from the ground._ _ _ _

____The trio, too, stopped abruptly. None of them wanted to move further. Jae wasn't expecting it when he was shoved forward and he stumbled into the bush. He almost fell but managed to regain his balance. He looked up and before him was a tall golden tower, so high it was that it top was embraced by the clouds. Jae was awed by it. He was glad he could read Valyrian glyphs if not he would not have been able to read the glyphs on the tower walls that when translated to the common tongue said: _Belaerys _.___ _ _ _

______He turned around to find iust ash-covered bushes. It was the same behind him. Greyjoy and his priest were nowhere in sight. He had gotten rid of Greyjoy and his priest. He shrugged and began walking towards the tower. The door of the tower was locked, Jae’s first act was to raise his hand to opened the golden door. He cursed Euron when he saw his chained hands. He stepped back a bit and ran forward to the door then he jumped up and used his body to open the door by slamming himself on it. The door opened but he fell face down and pains moved around his body but he struggled to his feet. He gazed around and noticed he was in a kind of golden terrace, it seemed like everything in the Tower was made of gold._ _ _ _ _ _

______He began moving his feet slowly, heading into the tower. He wondered how this tower had survived the doom._ _ _ _ _ _

______‘Perhaps it was magical,’ he thought._ _ _ _ _ _

______He bagan walking around the tower, refused to take any of the stairs he met, and refused to touch anything. He somehow made his way out of the tower through another door and met himself in a yard. The yard was totally empty, but its designs were amazing: golden dragons in flight on the walls, balls of fires etched on the floor. At the other side of the yard was an armoury. He teared his eyes away from the yard and walked to the armoury._ _ _ _ _ _

______The armoury was what men would kill to have, though, everything was not Valyrian Steel (Maester Luwin once told him that Valyrian steel was almost rare even in Valyria, not all Valyrians knew the way of making the steel) The armoury looked like an armoury for a king. Only one armour was inside, and it was made of Valyrian steel. The armour was complete, no single piece was missing. The armour was fashioned in scales-like patterns, golden ripples were on it. On the left shoulder, strapped to an implausibly soft Valyrian steel belt, was a Valyrian steel Longaxe. And on the right shoulder was another Valyrian steel belt, on it was that soft Valyrian steel, fashioned into a quiver. In the quiver were twenty four arrows made of Valyrian steel._ _ _ _ _ _

______On the armour was a waist belt and strapped to it was a Valyrian steel shied and a Valyrian steel bow, it's string was so strong that Jae could have sworn it was Valyrian steel but it lacked the familiar ripples of Valyrian steel._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jae stared at the Longaxe forlornly. He couldn't get it because of Euron fucking Greyjoy. An idea came to him and he moved to the Longaxe and tried to unsheathe it with his fingers, it was his wrists that were chained not his fingers._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jae stood, shocked, when the Longaxe slipped from the sheath and began falling. On its fall, the axe cleaved through Jae’s chain and also took a bit of skin off his left wrist. He was so glad about being free that he never minded the pain he felt from the injured wrist or the blood that rushed out from the wound._ _ _ _ _ _

______He rubbed his wrists and swung his arms around to text them. He was still in his mode of happiness when his eyes caught the armour again. Immediately he wanted it. He had an urge to claim it, this urge was stronger than the one he felt when he met the Red Roar. He had feared that it was madness, he had told Rhae about it, but she just kissed his cheeks and assured him that he wasn't mad and that everyone wanted something. _Especially if they like the thing. _____ _ _ _ _

________Her words rang in his ear and he went to the armour and began donning it on. It took time but soon he finnished. He bent down and picked up the Longaxe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘Now it's time to find Euron Greyjoy,’ Jae thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	20. Hell Horn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A build up for Jaehaerys Targaryen vs Euron Greyjoy.

He moved through the tower, came out the same way he had entered, passed the exact place he had been shoved in from, and he met himself in another place. He had expected to meet himself again in the golden field but surprisingly he met himself on a smooth road, Greyjoy and the priest were walking towards him.

“Look who we've been looking for,” The Crow's Eye said. “My prisoner who ran away, walked back to me.”

“I have come to end you, Euron Greyjoy,” Jae said. “I promised you once that I will kill you. Now is the time.”

“When am done with you boy, I will make you beg as I rape your sister and...”

Jae didn't wait for Euron to finish before he rushed forward, Longaxe raised high.

Sharp as a swordthrust, the sound of a horn split the air.  
Bright and baneful was its voice, a shivering hot scream that made a man’s bones seem to thrum within him. The cry lingered in the dark and foggy air: _aaaaaaAARRRRRReeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. ___

__Jae hadn't noticed it earlier but he did now: the priest was holding a large horn. The horn he blew was shiny black and twisted, and taller than a man as he held it with both hands. It was bound about with bands of red gold and dark steel, incised with ancient Valyrian glyphs that seemed to glow redly as the sound swelled._ _

__The priest’s breath failed at last. He staggered and fell. The Crow's Eye watched him fall and the twisted black horn also dropped from his hands. A thin wisp of smoke was rising from the horn, and Jae saw blood and blisters upon the lips of the priest who’d sounded it._ _

__Jae had failed to notice something too: the Crow's Eye wore a Valyrian steel armour._ _

__“You heard that sound. That's the horn I mean to use to claim your dragons,” Euron Greyjoy said, “but before any of that, I need to beat you and teach you who the child here is.”_ _

__Clad in Valyrian steel mail and plate, the Crow's Eye seemed to stand a little straighter. He seemed taller too, his shoulders thicker and more powerful than Jae would have thought._ _

__‘It’s the armor, not the man,’ he told himself. ‘Even Rhae could appear formidable, clad head to heel in Valyrian steel.’_ _

__The Ironborn gripped his two-handed sword and waved it. It was Valyrian steel too._ _

__“There’s a sweet sound,” he said, slashing at the air. “Flap closer, boy. I mean to make you bleed today.”  
Jae rushed him hard._ _


End file.
